After the Fall
by Chaosia Guadimus
Summary: Just how would everything fall back together after Memphis's return? Well get ready to find out.
1. Heartbreak

_Alright boys and girls. Here we go. This is the sequel to The Days of Summer . . . and just to throw this out here the majoirty takes place after the movie! Because seriously it can't be a GISS story without Memphis right? Now I'm going to warn everyone, this will be the same rating as Summer. There will be limes and lemons, there will be romance and there will be boosting. But now onto the prologue . . . and please nobody plot my death until they've read the first chapter. I swear everything has a reason. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbreak<strong>

Ripley sighed, leaning into the counter as she waited for everything to finish cooking. Tonight was her and Sphinx's anniversary and everything needed to be perfect. She couldn't believe how long they'd been together-because honestly there were days she'd thought they would last until the next second, let alone another day, week, month or year- but she was thankful for it. She loved him more than anything else in the world . . . And she hoped that tonight would help with some of the tension she'd been seeing in him the past few months.

He'd been pulling away a little more each day, putting up walls between them and she was hard pressed to find out why. He _seemed_ to be okay . . . just stressed. And she knew-between work, boosting and the second degree he was contemplating-he needed tonight to unwind.

She looked over, checking the timer before going to get dressed. She'd bought a simple black jersey dress that flared ever so slightly right above her knee especially for tonight. And that-coupled with her hair, makeup and the earrings she'd bought earlier to go with the ring he'd given her on their first Christmas together- would make her look a bit better than she felt. She'd been weak and sick the past few weeks . . . but with everything going on she knew it was normal.

Memphis had been gone almost two years now, leaving them to try to cope with his abscence and the ever changing world. Atley had all but been forced to retire from running, delving deeper and deeper into the harsher criminal bracket to make up for his losses. Which would've usually been fine. He would've run for Cacuzza and just gone deeper into the mob . . . but the new up-and-coming crime boss- who had taken the most ridiculous monkier of the Carpenter- was steadily gaining territory in Long Beach. Forcing their former benefactor out a bit more with every gain. Even she worried what was going to happen when this new boss wasn't satisified with taking smaller sections at a time. And where it was going to put Atley when all of the tenson finaly came to a head.

Frankie and San had stayed on with Otto, working for her godfather legally while they ran as any sheets as they could; ever watchful for the Govenor's Division and other boosts. With the way that GRAB had cracked down, boosting wasn't the same as it used to be. More and more runners were either ending up in shallow graves or behind bars. And even their elite little pack had to be on their toes, a lesson Donnie had learned after a tight brush with Castlebeck the year before.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. The only thing that had saved Don from doing hardtime-veruses the two months he spent in County while they tried to build a case against him-was Nikole's unwavering alibi for the man. She'd claimed that he was with her when the car- a mint 87 Testarossa that Donnie was helping Sway snatch up in a pinch- was rolled from it's parking complex.

And Sway, God she was _finally_ dating again. Ripley rolled her eyes, stepping out of her slacks before pulling her tee shirt over her head. Sway was screwing someone new . . . but they _**were**_ trying to form a casual relationship together. And as much as she hoped it would, she knew it wouldn't last. Raines had left too big a hole for anyone but him to fill . . . and seeing as how he was content to hold up in the northern part of the state until _Mommy Dearest_ called him home it was unlikely that he would ever try to fix what he'd broken.

She shook her head, going to put her earrings in as she looked herself over in her lingerie; trying to spot anything that might hint to anything unattractive about herself. But she didn't see anything. Just the same tone and tanned muscle that her time at the gym and in the surf with Paul kept in order . . . and the same tattoos that Sphinx loved to trace when he touched her. She glanced down to left wrist, smiling as she saw her latest one. Even he hadn't seen it yet . . . but the simple looping word inked into her skin was his anniversary present.

He'd asked her months ago why she'd never put his name on herself . . . or anything that tied them together. And though she'd thought it was an odd question she'd thought about it. Before deciding to do just that . . . So now she had 'Sphinx' along the underside of her wrist in an ink that was just barely darker than her tan. If he liked it, Charm could darken it but if he didn't they could cover it easily with the lighter ink . . .

She shook herself, going into her closet and pulling the new dress from its hanger before tugging it over her head. She smoothed the soft cloth over her hips before going to touch up her makeup . . . and nearly jumped out of her skin when the buzzer went off. Their food was done and the table she'd put on her balcony was already set and waiting. All the evening needed was them . . . and the bottle of wine she had chilling in the fridge.

Which meant she actually had time to work on Nikole and Donnie's wedding plans for a bit before he got in. He was supposed to stop by and see Atley for a while-to give her time to get ready- but she'd overestimated how long she'd need. Which was really a good thing seeing how Don and Nikole were her and Paul's biggest customers right now-because they refused to just let her do it for free, the goobers- and she wanted their wedding to be special. They both deserved it after all they'd gone through . . . But first she needed to get the food out before it burned.

She moved, liberating their pork before checking on the vegetables and pasta. And was pleased to see that everything was perfect . . .

_She just hoped he liked it . . ._

* * *

><p>Sphinx growled to himself, shaking his head as he stepped in the lift at Ripley's apartment complex. Atley had pissed him off. <em><strong>Again <strong>_. . . He'd made the mistake of telling the man that he felt boxed in-_**caged**_-in his relationship with Ripley since she'd graduated. And that even though they spent less time together with her and Paul trying to set up their damned business he felt like he was being suffocated every time he turned around. Like with the message she'd left him at work about having a good day since she'd called before he'd gotten in.

Atley had told him he was being a jackass, that he had someone who loved-no adored-him and he didn't need to fuck it up. But the problem was that even with as much as he cared about her he didn't want to be shackled down. Everything about their relationship just kept pushing more and more towards a life he never wanted . . . and now that it was looming in the distance-taunting him- he knew he couldn't have it. Despite what Atley swore to him . . .

He'd been waiting for the bottom to drop out of their romance since the second it had begun . . . and the fact it was taking so long to do it just meant that it was going to be epic when it finally happened. Besides, he didn't want to get married. Ever . . . and he'd seen Ripley getting the idea in her head for months now. She kept looking to him like she was expecting something and he couldn't place it . . . until Frankie of all people had asked when he was going to marry her in front of the others.

He'd seen her face flash before she'd laughed and waved it off . . . but he knew that she was just covering. Even when they'd gone home he'd been able to see it playing through her head. And Frank was_** still**_ as insistent when he saw him that he needed to at least ask her before she wanted to get away. Because women like that-smart, beautiful, talented and kind- weren't going to stick with him for nothing in return. Especially not with her starting her own business and a legal life that was pulling her further and further from theirs . . . He sighed, shaking his head as he stepped off onto her floor.

_He was probably just being paranoid . . ._

He moved down the hall, pulling his key out of his pocket when another wave of anger hit him. But this time it was with himself. He'd taken the keys from her before they were even together. Now he was here just as much as he was his own home. And the fact that he had been for years didn't even matter as he realized it meant he was just a little bit deeper into her than he wanted to be. He pushed inside, shaking his head before the most mouthwatering aroma hit him . . . only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw the magazines on the coffee table. Stack after stack of wedding books and bridal catalogs were spread out with pages of notes and sketches . . . and he saw red.

He turned, seeing her stepping back into the room from the balcony . . . which had the small dinette set she'd found and put out there months ago filled to the brim with food and candles and what looked like a bottle of very good wine. He raised a brow, his anger momentarily forgotten as he looked her over.

She was barefoot and her platinum blonde hair was down and curling wildly to her hips, the lavender tint almost completely faded from the time she'd spent in the water over the past few weeks. It was how she decompressed . . . and with the houses and events she and Paul were doing it was a necessary evil. But the dress was sinful, cupping her chest and clinging to her waist and hips before flaring out into the flowing skirt at her thighs; falling to her knees and swaying lazily as she walked.

She looked up to him, grinning as she pushed her hair back and out of her face as she crossed to him. She stopped in front of him, almost beaming as she stretched up to wrap her arms around his shoulders before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. But her words brought his anger swelling back . . . and he had no idea why.

"Hey honey . . . I'm glad you're home. I made dinner . . ."

He glared down to her, pushing back the little part of him that recoiled and clenched at the way she flinched at his look. But he pulled her arms away; shaking his head . . . He wasn't doing this. Not anymore. He couldn't . . .

"This isn't home, Ripley. I have my own if you've forgotten . . ."

She blinked before nodding at him, wrapping her arms around herself uncertainly as she shifted from foot to foot. And she suddenly looked so small that he almost felt bad for snapping at her. But when she spoke again he felt himself getting even angrier.

"I-I know that, baby. I just . . . I was-I'm just happy to see you. That's all . . . I didn't mean anything by it other than . . . It's just an expression, baby."

He snorted, shaking his head as he crossed back over towards the kitchen. And he felt his blood boil at the papers everywhere. He picked up a cluster of plans, holding them to her as she stilled; looking like a deer caught in the headlights. But he wasn't doing this . . . they weren't doing this. _**If**_ she was going to stay it would be as they were . . . and she needed to get used to it or leave.

"Stop all of this nonsense. The plans, the dinners, the little notes and messages at work. Just stop it. We aren't _**this**_, Ripley. We never have been . . . You're not my wife and you're never going to be. So stop bloody acting like it . . . I'll not be caged. Not now, not ever . . ."

She looked down at the papers and opened her mouth to speak but stopped, closing it as she reached out and gently pulled them from his hands. She nodded, smoothing them out before turning to set them with the others. And she looked so small and tiny in that black dress with that flowing bird on her back that he felt his heart clench. He hadn't meant to snap at her-on her- but he couldn't be what she wanted him to be. They couldn't keep pretending that this was going to last forever anymore . . .

She moved, looking back up to him with a tight, forced smile before going back to the balcony. She brought the plates back inside-both already made up and looking damn near restaurant quality- before going into the kitchen. A few moments later she was back, tuber ware in hand as she slid it into a cloth grocery tote. She held it out to him with the same smile and her head held high . . . but he could see her hand was trembling as she waited for him to take it.

Finally he took the bag, looking down at it puzzled as she nodded to him before turning to look back at the windows. And he suddenly felt like an ass. She'd made him dinner, set this up for them to eat and look over the city skyline and the beach that they both loved and he'd just wrecked it. He went to speak but she stopped him, smiling as waved him off. And he had no idea why but looking at her made his heart break.

"You're right . . . I just. Just never mind. I got carried away . . . like I always do. I just . . . wanted tonight to be special. But you're right. We don't do this. And I'm sorry . . . I made the pork you like, but if you don't want it then take it to Atley . . . or to work. Or throw it away . . ."

He stopped, listening to her intently. She hadn't told him to throw anything away since he'd been shot three years before . . . and he suddenly felt like that number was significant. But why? He shook himself as she spoke again, wrapping her arms back around herself.

"Just . . . go ahead and go on home, okay? I'm sorry I messed this up . . . I won't again baby. I swear."

He watched her cross to him and he couldn't seem to make his lips move to return the soft kiss she pressed against them. She tasted too sad . . . like she was drowning in tears . . . She pulled away, nodding before she shook her head slightly. And he almost didn't catch what she told him.

"I love you Sphinx . . . Have a good night."

She turned, going to her bedroom and shutting the door. And he heard the lock catch like it was a clap of thunder. He growled, going to leave when he noticed the candles were still burning on the balcony. God she was going to burn herself alive . . . He stepped out, looking over the spread after he blew them out. This was familiar . . . she'd done this before for him. When Johansen had been put away for good, when Junie's mammogram had come back clear after her cancer scare a few months after Raines left . . . but mainly on his birthday or their anniversary . . . He stopped, feeling his heart freeze in his chest.

_Their anniversary . . . _

She'd been with him three years tonight . . . and done all of this for him. For him to act like this. He needed to go, to talk with Atley and see what to do. Because even though he wasn't sure about where they were heading, he knew he wanted to at least keep her from being hurt . . . . He cared for her enough to want to spare her that . . . And he'd just royally fucked that up.

* * *

><p>Sphinx sighed, running a hand over his face as he and Atley waited on the lift to Ripley's to hit the bottom floor. He'd been calling her all morning and gotten no answer . . . but with the way he'd acted he figured she was just mad-and using the caller ID Junie had gotten her on a whim to ignore him. But when he'd called Atley to get him to at least check on her he hadn't liked what he'd been told. He'd already called and checked and she wasn't answering for him either . . . She never ignored Atley, not even when she was mad at him. They're friendship was too precious for her to do that.<p>

Meaning something was wrong.

The doors opened and both were through them, Atley hitting the button before punching him in the side. _**Again**_. He'd been doing that most of the time they'd been waiting . . . and as soon as he made sure Ripley was okay he was going to pay him back for it. He knew the semi-retired boost thought of Ripley like she was family but honestly he'd hit him enough.

He sighed, watching the numbers tick by as they waited for her floor . . . and Atley was off as soon as the doors opened. He sighed, following him down the hall to her door and watched as Atley pulled out his own keys. But neither of them was prepared for what was waiting on them as soon as they pushed the door opened.

The entire front of the apartment was bare . . . no furniture, no boxes or trash. Nothing. He stepped in, looking around before spotting a stack of things on the bar that led into the kitchen. And he felt his blood run cold. He turned, going into her bedroom and bathroom, finding nothing but the same emptiness from the living area to meet him. With the exception of the paint and wallpaper colors, no one would've ever known Ripley lived there . . .

He came back into the living room slowly as Atley looked over everything with cold hard eyes . . . and thrust a small piece of paper into his hands. He stopped, feeling it was glossy on the other side and turned it; seeing it was a picture of the two of them together at their first Christmas with Junie. Her in his lap and looking down at him so warmly he could feel how she felt about him even through the paper. And him looking up to her like she was his everything. Because she was . . .

Atley glared at him, nodding to the paper before he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Read it."

He turned it back over, noticing the writing for the first time. And he wanted it to be a joke. Some cruel prank Jackson had thought up to teach him a lesson . . . but he knew, as he traced the six words that it wasn't. It was real and he'd done it . . . he'd finally broken her the way he'd feared he would before he'd surrendered to her. And he had no idea where she was to even try to make it right. He looked up to Atley, noticing the box on top of the clothes. His clothes . . . including the maroon sweater she practically lived in when they were lounging together . . . his work clothes he left here so he could sleep later . . . enjoy her longer.

_God what had he done?_

He reached out, picking up the box with shaking hands and opening it. Only to close his eyes before shaking his head. She never took this off . . . she'd almost died when she'd lost a stone last year and had to send it off to be repaired. He could still see her pacing his apartment, wringing her hands and apologizing over and over as she looked to him with teary eyes; waiting while he pulled out the purchase agreement and the warranty to take it be fixed. She never took his ring off. She cherished it . . . she wouldn't leave it . . . but here it was. Glittering and shining on top of the seldom used keys to his apartment he'd broken down and given her to shut Atley up. Seldom used because she knew how uncomfortable it had made him for her to have them . . . just like the spare she kept for the Malibu.

He picked up the ring, looking at it before dropping it back in the box like it'd burnt him.

He looked back to the note on the back of the picture and knew she wasn't lying to him. She never had before . . . she was serious. She was gone . . . . Because she thought it was what he wanted . . . Hell, he'd thought it had been what he'd wanted.

_But now he just wanted her back . . ._

Atley shook his head, swiping at his eyes angrily as he turned to leave. And he knew he deserved the quip the man called out . . . and he couldn't even try to defend himself.

_Because he was right . . ._

"I hope you're happy . . . you got what you wanted. Congratulations Sphinx . . . she loved you enough to do it."

He sighed, sinking down onto the floor as soon as Atley slammed the door. And no matter how hard he looked, the words on the back of the picture-her favorite picture of them now that he thought about it- weren't changing. And he had no idea what to do about it . . .

_You're free. _

_I love you._

_Chaosia_

* * *

><p><em>Yep . . . all I can say is it serves a purpose it really does.<em>


	2. Heartfelt Questions

_And here we go into the main story . . . like I said, no one kill me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Heartfelt Questions<strong>

Memphis sighed, watching Sphinx stand against the back wall of the paint dock as they all looked over the small sheet they were debating on running tonight. It was ten cars so they would each get a lady a piece while Otto waited with Manday for the delivery down at the docks. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on what was going on he couldn't. Because the 1999 Aston Martin DB7 kept drawing his eye . . . and the perfect person for it wasn't here among them.

It had been hard enough the year before for him to see the others without Frankie, Santoro or even the crazy bastard Hex. But now that he was back and they had slowly built everything back up, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the stoic man brooding on the back wall and his one-time lover. He'd never really pushed to find out after Junie had told him that he could call anyone but her-because he'd been so thankful for the help with saving Kip- . . . but now that their world had settled again he desperately wanted to know why.

He turned, looking to Atley as he watched the man too; knowing almost instantly why he was keeping such a close eye on their resident homicidal maniac. Seven out of the ten cars on this sheet screamed Ripley and the Sphinx's already volatile mood was souring every time he glanced back at the list on the chalk board. Atley turned, seeing him before nodding to the outside; and Memphis moved to follow as the others bickered. They didn't need this sheet-or the money really-but it would help the young bloods keep in control of their boosting. And satisfy the itch all of the Old School had been feeling the past few months of inactivity.

He'd been right all of those years ago, once he got out he would never be able to go back . . . because he wouldn't be strong enough to break from it a second time. He loved it too much. And now that everyone was involved-especially Kip- he had to stay. Because someone had to keep an eye on this family . . . just like he needed them to keep an eye on him.

As soon as the heavy wooden and metal door to the garage was shut, Memphis turned; looking to Atley as he pulled a cigarette from his coat and lit it. He hated to ask this of him but he knew Jackson would tell him the truth, where Otto and Junie seemed to shun it while the rest had no clue. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What's up with him? He's seemed pretty mellow the past few months but now it's almost like it was when he first came on . . . He okay?"

Atley snorted, shrugging before exhaling his lungful of smoke. And Memphis realized he desperately wanted that cigarette. Why were he and Sway quitting? Oh yeah . . . because the only way they could was _**together**_. And they'd chosen to stop smoking over boosting. He sank onto the weathered picnic table, looking up as Atley moved slowly; pacing as much as his leg would allow.

"Just realizing-_**again**_- how fucking stupid he was. You can't tell me you don't know who that list is almost tailored exclusively to . . . and apparently with Calitri gone and Johnny B in jail, Cacuzza's serious about making a play for his old turf. This list was just a taste of what he's willing to give us again. According to the word on the street anyway. But he wants to see if we still have it. Word of the latest fuck up with Eleanor spread like wildfire. And where this list isn't big it is sophisticated and complex."

Memphis nodded, knowing that Atley was definitely right about the list . . . but that wasn't why he'd followed him outside. He wanted to know what had happened in his absence. And as much as he knew it wasn't any of his business he had to ask.

"I get that . . . But _how _was he stupid? I wasn't here . . . remember?"

Atley sighed, flicking the spent cig to the dirt before sinking onto the picnic table beside him. Memphis listened as he went into it . . . explaining far more about the relationship between the two than he'd ever thought existed.

"He got the fear, you know? Things were too good between them and they were happy. Hell, she was practically bursting at the seams last time I saw her . . . and it was like he couldn't stand it. He'd fucked shit up when it got too good before and she'd always just let it slide. But he really tore things apart around her their last fight. She calls me up, right? Telling me to call him and stall so she could get stuff ready . . . she was cooking for their anniversary and she wanted to tell him that she and Paul were doing Donnie and Kole's wedding for them. The planning, decorating, all of it."

Memphis nodded. He'd seen the pictures and the video tape the last time he and Sway had gone to see Donnie and Nikole . . . and he'd been amazed that their _Ripley_ had pulled it all together. But then again she was the woman who coerced a crew of boosts to redo their apartment when it had flooded . . . and redecorated Sphinx's apartment by force if what Sway swore was even partially true. Atley shook his head, running a hand over his hair before he continued.

"Well, she called and left a message for him at work and it freaked him out. I guess because no one paid it any mind anymore, you know? They'd been together long enough it was just normal. I mean, Otto and Junie knew if she wasn't at her place to call his. We saw them together more than we did apart even **_before_** you left . . . It was just how it was. But it all hit him at once and he freaked. Came in and saw the dinner and the set up and snapped on her."

Memphis winced, glancing back at the closed doors. He'd never known that Sphinx could actually talk . . . but hearing him-and the way he spoke and composed himself-made him realize just how dangerous an argument with him could be. And Ripley had done it all the time like it was nothing; without ever giving anything away.

"So he did talk to her . . . other than when they fought, right?"

Atley nodded with a long suffering sigh before he grinned. Letting Memphis hear the nostalgia creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah . . . We actually had a bet once on who could get the most words. That was before they finally got together. And let me tell you, she could win in a heartbeat. He _wanted_ to talk to her . . . and she _**always**_ made sure he knew how eager she was to listen. She had him wrapped, you know . . ."

Memphis nodded, grinning as he remembered how things had steadily progressed between the two until they'd finally admitted-well Ripley had admitted and Sphinx had stopped fighting- the relationship that had sprung there. He sighed, shaking his head. He remembered them together. And they'd always made him insecure about how he was with Sway with how easy they meshed. Even coming from two completely different backgrounds. Hell even when he'd left they seemed the most at peace because they'd had one another . . . It was hard to remember that and then see Sphinx alone without her.

"Yeah . . . but their split . . ."

Atley turned, looking to the door with a far off look to his eyes as his face fell.

"He told her to stop trying to be something they weren't. That she wasn't what she was trying to act like. And she wasn't his wife . . . and never would be. Because he wasn't caging himself to anyone or anything again . . ."

Memphis stilled before he felt himself start to get angry. Even if it was four years too late to be useful. To hear all of this now was just another way he'd let his friends down listening to his mother's wishes . . . He sighed, looking to Atley.

"Christ . . . She loved him so much that probably killed her Atley . . . Is she . . ."

Atley shrugged, looking down to his clasped hands.

"I got no clue. All I know is when he figured out he'd fucked up-_**again**_- he came to me. And we went the next day to try and get her to talk, to settle it so they could at least try to work it out. But when we got there her whole apartment was packed and gone. Fucker was bone bare except for a neatly folded stack of his clothes on the counter, a worn Tiffany's box and one of the pictures Junie took of them the first year Ripley ran with us . . ."

Memphis looked up, shocked at what he was hearing. She had really just up and left like that? He'd never thought the spunky lavender blonde would run away from anything. Hell she barely ran from the cops . . . Atley nodded, grinning mirthlessly as he shook his head.

"You know the killer part? She wrote him a note on the back of the picture . . . and put that honker of a ring-_**and**_ the keys to his apartment- in that box. She left everything she had of him _with him_. And she just . . . left, you know? Otto and Junie talk to her and Otto's pretty cool with Sphinx . . . but I guarantee he doesn't know how it all went down. Junie let it slip that Ripley told them she was moving for work and didn't want to put him through it so she ended it. Hell, Otto even started trying to _help him cope_ with it until he couldn't take it anymore and just stopped coming around."

Memphis sighed, stretching to his feet before looking to Atley perplexed. He'd already heard enough but he had to know . . .

"What did it say? Her note . . ."

Atley looked up, watching the darkening sky as he spoke. And Memphis knew he needed to at least try and find Ripley to see if she was okay. The same way he was trying to track down San and Hex-and Frankie if he was even still alive. He might be late but it was better than never . . . and they'd all done far too much for him-them- to let this go unnoticed. Plus it was good to know where they were if they absolutely needed them . . .

"That's the thing . . . she gave him what he wanted, Raines. And told him everything she had to say in six damn words. 'You're free. I love you. Chaosia.' Hell of a way to show someone how much you love 'em . . ."

Memphis nodded, motioning to go back inside. Initially he'd never expected Ripley and the Sphinx to last past six days . . . but when they'd proved just how strongly they were attracted to one another he'd figured they'd probably outlast them all. And now that he knew they hadn't . . . it was odd. He'd caught himself-in quiet or off moments the first few weeks he'd been back before he'd gotten swallowed by trying to repair the life he'd left behind- waiting for her to just pop up, hair some funky new way as she made her way to Sphinx and give him a little kiss or something. The same way she had a million times before . . .

He sighed, shaking his head as he realized that even more changes had happened at his home than he'd thought possible.

_And he was truly powerless to do anything but live in the aftermath_.

* * *

><p>Sphinx looked over the list as the others got ready to pile into their now staple vans to go, and as his fingers brushed over the chalked name of <em>Delilah<em> he couldn't fight the wave of nostalgia that hit him. His girl would've _loved_ this list, almost as much as she would have the one for Calitri. He sighed to himself, looking over the other cars and had to fight the cringe at the 87 Testarossa . . . right beneath the 66 Chevelle SS. Whoever had put out this order would've earned points with her. Especially with the newer DB7.

He wiped away the name _Mary_, using the crumbling and stubby piece of chalk to fill in the space with a better title before he caught himself. And even though he knew he should just erase it and put it back, it was too fitting to see that name on the board. Sphinx looked over the other names, smirking as his eyes fell on the name inscribed beside the Chevelle. He shook his head lightly. That _**had**_ to be Kip's doing . . . because he doubted any of the others would have bothered with dubbing the car **_Harper_**.

He shook himself, turning away to go to the drop vans. He hadn't thought about her in so long. Oh sure there were moments were something would trigger some random memory for him or he would swear he saw the same lavender blonde he'd fought with her for so long to keep. But he made sure he didn't dwell on her. Hell, he'd tried to drown himself in other women for almost two years before he'd finally given up and become content with being alone again. He'd made his choice . . . and she'd given him what he'd wanted.

_Too bad he'd made the wrong one . . ._

He growled, running a hand down his face before he stepped outside; only to groan as Mirror Man strolled up to him with a huge grin. He had no idea why the boy had taken to him but he had. And he seemed to live to aggravate him near to death. It was like a shorter, darker Hex in brightly colored clothes with sunglasses. And really, really bad taste in music . . .

Mirror stopped in front of him, nodding as he reached up and adjusted his hat with a smirk.

"Yo Sphinx. We riding together again. I called dibs on that Bentley . . . . Which one you going for? Sway's got the Testarossa . . . . and Tumbler's heading out for the Pantera."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, shrugging as Atley walked up and looked at them before shaking his head. He looked to Mirror before turning back to him and he suddenly wanted to gut his long time friend. He was doing this on purpose. But it wasn't his fault that she had cut contact with him when she'd left. So there really wasn't a reason to torture him. Especially since he _**knew**_ what had happened the last time he'd been in a car like that one . . .

He felt his gut roll as he remembered her smiling up to him, spread across his lap in the backseat of her Chevelle with him nestled between her legs; her fingers tracing his cheek as they enjoyed one another. He hadn't cared that he'd been grazed by a bullet or that she was dirty and sweaty from her own tussle with another runner. He'd just wanted her-to know that she was safe . . . just like he did know. He closed his eyes before he shook himself.

_He'd almost told her he loved her that night . . ._

"Sphinx I need you to grab up the Chevelle. You're familiar with it and you can take Mirror to the next drop. You going to be okay with that?"

He nodded, trying not to glare as Kip strolled up with an almost giddy grin. And he found himself wanting to snap the boy in half for the first time in years. No one had mentioned her, had spoken about her in so damned long he'd almost forgotten what it sounded like to hear a voice but his own say her name. And hearing it roll of the youngest Raines's tongue wasn't what he wanted to do, especially with the way the boy had all but worshipped her. Not by a long shot . . .

"God, Ripley would've loved this sheet! I mean, she lost her Testarossa to Johnny B . . . and she has Barbara and Harper. I just hope we aren't going after one of hers tonight."

Mirror turned, looking to Kip questioningly as Atley rolled his eyes before stalking off. Leaving him to deal with the idiots . . . and Tumbler was making his way over as they spoke. With Memphis close behind him. Great . . . Just bloody great. Tumbler looked up to him, brow raised before he spoke and Mirror paled before dipping his glasses to look between them like they were crazy.

"So Sway said your ex was big on most of the cars we're after. Why wasn't she with us last year . . . and how in the hell did _**you**_ ever get a girlfriend? What was wrong with her?"

* * *

><p>Kip watched Sphinx's face darkened on its own as Tumbler tossed his hands up with a nervous laugh, hiding behind him and Memphis as he chuckled while Sphinx flicked out his blade. And the look Memphis gave them made all of them stop as the quiet man turned and stalked over to the vans to leave. Save Kip who glared at Tumbler before hitting him as soon as Sphinx was out of earshot.<p>

"His ex is Ripley you idiot . . ."

Tumbler stopped, turning to look at him while Memphis turned; obviously shocked at the conversation they were having.

"Wow . . . really? _**He**_ was with her? Damn man . . . nice. **_Really_** nice . . ."

Kip rolled his eyes, smacking Tumbler in the back of the head again as Memphis looked to him skeptically.

"You know Ripley? How?"

Tumbler shrugged, rubbing his head as he glared at Kip. Who just rolled his eyes again before crossing his arms.

"Uh . . . she runs this weird shop down in Wake Beach. Kip took me and Toby a few times when we needed to get away . . . Why?"

Memphis looked to him and Kip knew that he was in trouble. He just didn't know why but that look meant bad things for him . . . just like it had when he'd locked him in the closet for eight hours when they were younger.

"Because I need to get in touch with her. See how she's doing . . . I haven't had a chance since I've been back yet . . ."

Kip rolled his eyes. He knew better. He'd probably seen the list or talked with their mobster contact and had decided to try and bring Ripley back into the fold. Something that wasn't going to work. Not now. But he'd take him to her. He'd wanted to see that reunion anyway . . . and he knew that Ripley wouldn't mind seeing his brother. She always had adored him.

"Uh huh. Sure. We can go see her tomorrow if you want to. She's usually only open to do inventory on Mondays . . . and there's less chance of Paul being around then."

Memphis grinned as Tumbler shuddered, shaking his head. Oh that look was totally worth whatever haircut he'd have to get next time . . .

"Alright . . . Just don't say anything to Atley or Sphinx. They're . . . pretty upset that she just cut contact."

Kip nodded, letting his brother lead them back to the vans. He wasn't stupid. He knew why he couldn't say anything. He'd seen Ripley after she left Sphinx . . . and had been a frequent visitor of hers over the years. She was the only one of his brother's crew that didn't completely snub him until he'd sought out Atley to contact Calitri . . . hell; even Sway had pulled away so he wouldn't get too involved in the life before she'd gone clean. But as he climbed in the van beside Mirror and Sphinx he had to wonder if the man had ever even given her a second thought.

_Because she sure as hell still thought about him . . ._

* * *

><p>Otto moved, grabbing his coat as he got ready to make his way down to the docks. It was so odd to actually be going out and part of the runs again. But it was odd in a good way. He didn't feel anywhere near as useless as he had with all of the shit with Calitri the year before. He shook himself, glancing at the board as he went to step outside when he stopped. He stepped back, looking at the board closely as he tried to make out the words.<p>

He grumbled to himself, pulling his glasses from his shirt pocket; fighting to get them free before he slid them on his nose. But even with the glasses it still didn't make it any clearer. Because he knew that this wasn't the way this list had been before. And that sure as hell was not the name that had been beside that damn lady. He reached up, going to wipe it away and set it to rights when he stopped; shaking his head as he smirked wryly at the board.

Whoever had done this had done it for a reason . . . and he could admit that the name they'd given the 1999 Aston Martin DB7 was pretty fitting. Hell, now that he saw it he wondered why they hadn't changed it before now.

He shook his head, going to meet the others. Lord this crew had almost driven him insane when there had only been a few of them. When they'd cut away from one another he'd never thought they would reunite. But now that they had they were steadily working to see if they could drive him to lose his hair now that it was almost white. He sighed, stepping out of the doors and into the warm night air; motioning the others on as they pulled away. But even as he crawled in his own non descript black truck he had to smirk at the name written neatly on the board.

_Chaosia really was a fitting name for the 1999 Aston Martin DB7. _

* * *

><p><em>Alright kiddies. See? Its getting going right?<em>


	3. Reunions & Regrets

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs AND THE PLOT! _

* * *

><p><strong>Reunions &amp; Regrets<strong>

Memphis watched Kip drive Eleanor, maneuvering through Wake Beach like he knew it backwards and forwards. Which just raised a slew of new questions to go with the ones he already had. He'd always thought that if Ripley had been younger or his brother older that the Sphinx would've never stood a chance against him. He'd been so enthralled with the blonde boost before that it was easy for anyone to pick up on. And he'd worried-however briefly- that Sphinx would disagree to help him because of the aggravation the kid had caused.

But Sphinx seemed to tolerate Kip just fine, better than most of the others actually. And he realized that the man had gotten a fair amount of exposure to him during his time with Ripley. Even if he hadn't wanted to . . . He sighed, shaking his head as they navigated away from the Ocean Blvd and towards the main strip. Wake Beach still looked like the same quaint, quiet township Ripley had shipped him and Sway off to for three days . . .

He turned, looking to kip as they pulled into the parking lot of a large, odd looking storefront. This place was huge but what in the hell was Paradox? Kip looked to him, shaking his head as he grinned and got out; tossing him the keys as he made his way quickly to the front door. He hadn't seen Kip this excited since he'd gotten back. He usually tried to act mellow or cool . . . but he looked more like his kid brother bouncing up the steps than he had in the past year he'd been home.

_Which just made him wonder about how close he and Ripley had actually gotten . . ._

"Kip? What the hell is going on? Why are we here?"

Kip looked at him before shrugging and knocking on the door.

"Uh . . . we're here to see Ripley. Remember? She's here doing inventory . . ."

Memphis looked around the lot, not seeing any car he was familiar with her having. But there was a rather nice looking black 94 Jaguar XJ 220 parked at an angle close to the door. Noise from inside brought his eyes away from the car and to the door . . . just in time to see a face he'd almost forgotten. Though his face had thinned out some and his jaw was more pronounced it was easy to see that this was Ripley's friend. Especially since he still had the same groomed blonde spikes and kind mischievous blue eyes. Paul spotted Kip and grinned, slinging the door open with a loud laugh as he reached out and pulled both of them inside.

"Kipling! What a nice surprise! And just in time too. Chaos and I were just getting ready to go get lunch! You can go with us . . ."

Kip grinned, nodding as Paul turned to look at him before stopping. His eyes got big before he covered his mouth with one of his hands, fanning himself with the other. And Memphis had to laugh. If he'd had any doubt before he didn't now. This was definitely Paul . . . He accepted the hug from the blonde, not mentioning the tears or the little squeals as he practically mauled him. But a new voice brought both of their eyes up to the back of the shop, leaving Memphis wishing he had a camera with him.

"Paul? Are you trying to maul the delivery guy again? Because Coop and I aren't saving you from Jesse . . ."

The woman stopped, looking at him like he was a ghost before she stepped closer. And he was hard pressed to believe that this was Ripley. His old friend had changed a lot in their time away. The once lavender blonde waves were now platinum and hung around her face in huge ringlets and curls, her bangs swept over the left side of her forehead and barely grazing one of her odd colored eyes. Her once full face had thinned with age, giving her high cheekbones and a narrower nose with fuller plump lips. Set within an almost honey dew tanned heart shaped face. But her eyes are what got him. She had always had the oddest colored eyes-just like her father according to Otto-but Ripley's were rimmed with thick sooty lashes and the blue green color was so light it reminded him of glass reflecting off of the sea glass his mom had always loved . . . the blue and green blending and mixing and not at the same time. But they looked almost cold now. Empty and sad and tired.

She smiled at him, blushing as she stepped a bit closer, letting him see her clearly. She'd lost the tiny amount of baby fat she'd had before he'd left, giving her a figure much like Sway's. But the way she was dressed was something he knew the girl wouldn't have gone near on her own. The jeans were cut like trousers and had this edge to them that somehow suited her more than it would have his mother or Sway . . . . While the green silk shell tank she was wearing seemed to grow this funky retro white Dynastic flora print, the pintucked bodice showing her trim waist while the ruffled and lacey hem managed to seem feminine. Her cropped green blazer was pressed to perfection with the lacey trim hanging from underneath the hem. That paired with the ¾ sleeves and the long cord necklace with the dangling silver charm made her seem so . . . grown up he couldn't believe it.

She looked like a completely different person now.

He stepped forward; smiling as she looked him over. And when he opened his arms to her she stepped right into them; resting her head on his chest as she hugged him back. She was still so tiny . . . even in the green heels he could see peaking beneath the jeans. She pulled back, looking up to him with a watery smile before wiping at her eyes. And he still wasn't used to her voice. It wasn't like it had been. Now it was this great mix of soft and husky tinged with just enough confidence to make her seem worldly instead of innocent.

_God the kids didn't stand a chance . . . Hell, Atley wasn't going to either._

"Oh my God . . . Memphis? I can't believe it . . . You're back . . . for good?"

He nodded, brushing her hair out of her face with a smile.

"Yeah . . . . actually I wanted to come and check on you. Atley told me . . . about what happened. I just wanted to make sure you were okay . . ."

She laughed, nodding as she reached up and ran a hand through her hair. And when he looked down he noticed the silver charm was actually a key . . . that had been shaved down so slim it wouldn't be usable. But he _**knew **_that key, just like he knew _**who**_ it used to belong to.

"That was forever ago Randall. I'm good . . . I actually moved back into my parents' house. After Paul and I scraped this place into existence. What have you done to your hair? It looks so . . . conservative . . . Almost like a used car salesman . . ."

Memphis blushed, reaching to run a hand through his locks. Sway had voiced a similar opinion when she'd seen him. At least Ripley had said something to do with cars . . . He nodded, looking over as Paul rolled his eyes and whispered to Kip. Who was whispering right back. _Okay now __**that **__was new._ He looked back to Ripley as she rolled her own eyes at them. She leaned in, speaking to him softy.

"Ignore them. Kip's usually here a few days a month. Actually he has been for the past few years . . . I think we kind of kept him sane when things in Long Beach started going crazy . . ."

He nodded, hugging her to him before looking up at them as she spoke up.

"Are you two going to gossip all day or are we going to eat? Because my stomach isn't going to feed itself . . ."

Paul rolled his eyes before shooing them all out, pulling his keys out to lock up before ushering them down to the cars. And Memphis watched Ripley glare at Eleanor while Kip laughed. He watched her turn from the demure little thing to the fighting, spunky brat he'd known as she turned and griped about the car. It was good to see that there was something left of the old her beneath the lace and silk and her new shiny life.

"Oh my God! How could you do this to me, Raines? You brought _**Eleanor**_ here? Really? I hate that damned car . . . I _**still**_ have scars from that bitch. **Look!** _**See?"**_

Memphis looked down and was shocked to see the brown word written across her wrist. No one had ever said she'd gotten Sphinx's name tattooed on her. She pulled away, pulling her own keys out of her pockets before hitting the alarm fob for the Jaguar. And he had to do a doubletake.

"Since when do you drive Jags? I mean, you were always about Astons and Chevelles . . ."

She grinned, winking to him as she sank into the seat; Paul sinking into the passenger side as he answered for her.

"Since she fell in love with this one on a ride with a very crazy Irishman. The diner okay with you guys? Because she's about to kill me to get country fried steak . . ."

He nodded, watching the car roar to life before he had to start Eleanor up. He backed up, waiting for them to pull out so he could follow before Kip broke through his mental wanderings. Wearing a shit eating grin from ear to ear.

"You seem surprised. I mean, she was always pretty but . . . She looks good now, right?"

Memphis nodded, moving to follow the gleaming car out of the lot.

"Yeah . . . but Junie always swore she was going to be gorgeous. How old is she now? Twenty-six right?"

Kip grinned, nodding as he watched the town pass them by before he sobered. He turned to him, looking him over before he spoke. And Memphis was shocked to hear how adult his brother sounded. Maybe he really had grown up while he was gone after all.

"Look . . . I brought you with me today because you asked. But I'm asking you Memphis, please don't try to make her go back. She got hurt before she left. A lot more than even **he** knows about."

Memphis stopped for a light, watching Ripley and Paul argue a head of them with a smirk before he turned.

"Like how? Atley knows what Sphinx told him . . . but I kind of want to know the whole of it. Ripley was my friend . . . and a damn good one. She did a lot for us . . ."

Kip looked over before nodding, holding his hand out as they parked.

"Swear not to say anything to anyone? On your life?"

Memphis nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. And didn't even try to pull away as Kip started talking again.

"She moved, right? Well a few weeks later Junie gave me her new number and address. So I came to see her when Mom flipped over something stupid . . . and she was fixing up her house. So I decided to stay and help her . . . but then I notice she's real sick. And can't eat. And's really, really tired. I called Paul after she passed out on me and we took her to the docs. She was sick Memphis. Bad sick . . . like almost died before they could get her into surgery kind of sick."

Memphis sat shocked before he shook himself.

"Sick? Like sick how?"

Kip looked at him, the sheer anxiety in his eyes telling him just how terrified his brother had been for their friend before. And how much he still worried about her.

"Cancer. She had Ovarian cancer that her doctors had missed. She was in the hospital for almost two full months while they tried to make sure it hadn't spread. But they've told he that she can't have kids now. I mean she could-i guess- but they've warned her against it."

Memphis looked at his brother, trying to wrap his mind around all of this. Ripley had been sick-almost damn near dying- and no one else knew? Junie and Otto would've said something about this if they had. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, suddenly putting the pieces together. Oh he would kill her for this.

"She didn't tell anybody did she?"

Kip looked away, shrugging before finally shaking his head. And Memphis had to wonder why he suddenly looked so guilty. What had he done . . .

"She didn't . . . Paul and Coop were crazy protective over her, you know? They still kind of are and she swore that if she told any of the others it would just make them worry for nothing. She'd beat it and was going through her chemo so there wasn't a real reason for her to say anything. Especially with how Junie tends to fret and Otto's heart. I stayed up in Wake Beach a lot after that, trying to help out. And she seemed to bounce back pretty quickly after the last bout or drugs."

Kip sighed, looking up to him with weary eyes.

"She doesn't act like it but all of that nearly destroyed her, Randall. You can see it when she thinks no one's looking . . . And the funny thing is that the whole time, when things would get bad or she was afraid she would reach down and trace that tattoo."

Memphis nodded, going to get out as he watched Paul loop his arm over Ripley's shoulders; leading her into the tiny diner to eat as they both laughed. And he could see what Kip was talking about. Ripley had always been a good actress-hell, her and Frank had been unbeatable on the cons they'd occasionally run- but he could see it in her eyes when she'd glance away from them. She wasn't as happy as she pretended to be. Or as lively. It was almost like watching a doll move around that would spark to life before fizzing back down to just going through the motions. Kip sighed, nodding to the door.

"Let's go ahead and go . . . before Paul comes to get us. And believe me; Tumbler learned you don't want that."

Memphis grinned, shaking his melancholy thoughts as he remembered Tumbler's reaction to the other man's name. The kid had all but begged for the rest of the night-once Sphinx and Atley were out of earshot- to go with them to see Ripley. Until Kip had all but threatened to bring Paul to Long Beach if he didn't settle down. Memphis chuckled. He'd never seen the cocky boost do anything without one of them raising their voice or chastising him. But that one tiny threat had him behaving for the rest of the damned run.

Meaning that whatever had happened was probably epic.

"Remind me to ask him about that . . ."

Kip laughed, relaxing as he crossed to the door; holding it open for his brother.

"Oh trust me, dude. He won't need much prompting. He loves to aggravate him . . ."

* * *

><p>Atley grumbled as he tossed his cell phone against the wall of his apartment, trying not to step on the takeout box that had fallen when he'd jumped up to argue. He grimaced, picking the thing up cautiously before tossing it aside. He glanced around his apartment, shaking his head. He really needed to clean the thing up . . . but he just didn't have the time or energy to do it right this second. He'd been playing boost babysitter for over a year now. And keeping what was left of the Old School content while he kept the Young Bloods in check wasn't as easy as they all thought it was.<p>

He had to make sure that he let Nikole know whenever Donnie was running with them-which let her have a good alibi for her husband and them if they needed it God bless her soul- while he kept Helen Raines as far in the dark as he could. Now that Kip was running with Memphis they didn't need the nosey woman to have another random bout of conscience. Lord knows her last one had screwed things up enough. Well, her and Castlebeck anyway . . .

He shifted, sinking into his couch before glancing down at all of the information he'd been able to find. He hadn't wanted to tell Memphis or the others but he'd had to practically threaten to kill Cacuzza's new man here in Long Beach to get them the small teaser list. After he'd waved it in front of his face for the past few weeks. Now he wanted to schedule a meet with all of them to discuss their 'future' and the way things were going to run.

Atley snorted, shaking his head. The last thing he needed was some wet behind the ears rookie mobster that thought he was going to make a name for himself by pushing them around. The kid would find out pretty quickly that the only place it would land him was dead in a ditch somewhere . . . or at the bottom of the harbor. He'd done a lot over the past few years to keep himself in Calitri's good graces, so killing one of Cacuzza's lower ranking men wasn't some big deal. Hell, he could make it look like it was someone connected to Calitri. And then he could just deal with Luka again.

He shook himself, running a hand over his face before frowning at the state of his beard. He didn't need to think like that . . . and it was slightly unnerving that he'd had to start in the first place. He shook his head, reaching out and picking up his abandoned beer. It was room temperature but hey it worked. It still beat water . . .

He stilled, letting a memory wash over him before he shook it away. He needed to remember to kick both Raines and Sphinx's asses when he saw them next. Because all of their pandering around and moping-on Sphinx's part anyway- had done was make him miss the kid ten times worse than he normally did. He moved tugging his wallet out of his back pants pocket as the faded black leather sofa creaked beneath him. And he felt and heard the springs protest his movement as he propped his aching leg on the now ratty coffee table while he opened his wallet.

Maybe it was time to redo his apartment. He sighed, his fingers moving over the cards and plastic before they pulled the two worn pictures from the back of the wallet. He hated that he couldn't put these up the way he had before but with the way that Sphinx bounced around over the girl he'd been kind of afraid to try it. And it had seemed wrong to have the tiny worn black and white picture on his shelves alone when it had rested beside the larger-but-equally-worn color photo for so long.

He traced the smiling gray face, his own far softer than anyone ever saw it anymore as he looked over his sister. It still killed him that this was all he had left of her. Well this and a tiny grave in a potter's filed that barely had her name on it. He blinked, shaking himself as he moved to look at the other picture. He smiled, trying to will some of the happiness from the captured moment into himself. But it was useless . . . it never worked.

He and Ripley were sitting on top of Sphinx's Malibu, her smiling and waving at the man while he had his arm slung over her shoulder casually; grinning evilly at the glaring boost. Sphinx was behind the wheel of the Malibu, his head and left arm hanging out of the open window as he pointed for them to move. But it was clear in all of their body language that nothing else was going to happen. He was pissed and trying to leave before Raines had gotten there for a meet . . . and Ripley had been adamant that he was going to stay and be sociable-well as sociable as he got- until their leader could get there.

Hence the impromptu blockade that Junie the Camera Ninja had caught on film.

He laughed to himself, remembering how positively livid Sphinx had been when he'd finally given in and crawled out of the car; glaring at the girl as she preened and laughed. But all of his temper had ebbed away as she'd moved, wrapping her arms around his waist and propping her chin on his chest to smile up at him. Atley still didn't think Sphinx knew he'd caved to her, tugging her closer as she apologized and promised he would be fine there with them. Or that Ripley had known she'd defused the bomb her little move had almost ignited. But then again they were usually like that . . .

He sighed, his face falling as the memory faded and reality sank back into place. The world wasn't like that anymore and Ripley had been gone for over four years now. And there were still days that he could wring Sphinx's neck for the shit he'd pulled. That kid was his family, the only other person-save the big idiot who'd run her off- that he'd ever claimed as his own. Sure he would move Heaven and Hell for the others- he already had- but the two warring idiots were his closest friends. And when she'd left she wasn't just running out on Sphinx.

But with everything that had happened between them he couldn't blame her for getting away before she'd gotten hurt again. And with what had happened in the months after she left he'd agreed with her leaving even more. The kid was too tender to spend the rest of her life with some cynical boost that was never going to try and be for her what she clearly was for him. And Frankie was right. She deserved a hell of lot more than what she got from Sphinx. But then again she'd never once complained. She'd loved the big idiot enough for both of them . . . and when he wanted out-got freaked by how deep someone else was in his life and reacted without thinking about the consequences- she'd just proved it.

He shook himself, tucking the pictures away as a knock sounded on the door. He raised a brow before pushing to his feet, moving slowly to answer his visitor. And he wasn't too terribly surprised to see Sphinx standing there; pushing the two six packs into his hands as he moved inside. The man looked over his home with a raised brow before shaking his head. And dropping down onto his sofa like he belonged there.

Atley sighed, taking two of the cold beers back to the table while the other ten sat on the counter. Sphinx could get up and get the rest of them . . . his damned leg hurt too badly for him to keep climbing. He moved, dropping into the couch beside the towering runner; handing him one of the beers before propping his leg back up. At least now he wasn't going to sit here alone in complete silence. And Sphinx being here would keep him from traipsing down memory lane til all hours of the night.

He took a long drink of his beer, before almost choking as his friend spoke. Sphinx hadn't ever been talkative-hell ten words a year was an accomplishment- but he'd gotten far too quiet when his lover had left. Pulling into himself more than even Atley had ever seen . . . before he'd become almost numb to everything around him. Sphinx had always played by his own rules but now he just seemed to honestly not care about most of the things that went on around him.

Part of the reason it was so shocking he'd come back to help Memphis with Kip . . . and that he'd stuck around after everything was said and done. And that wasn't even beginning to mention how he'd flabbergasted him by actually speaking to the others. Which had pulled him deeper into the crew than he'd ever been before.

"The sheet tonight wasn't just a one time thing was it?"

Atley shook himself, bringing his world back to rights. He shouldn't be so shocked every time the man spoke but it'd been months since he'd actually talked to him. And before his little speech to the crew it had been almost a year since he'd heard the man's voice.

"No. This new guy for Cacuzza is wanting us to run for him the way we used to. But first I have to actually get the little shit to agree to a meet. He wants to meet the whole crew-or at the very least Memphis and Kip. And I can't do that . . . I trusted Cacuzza before but with everything that's happened since he was pushed out I don't trust his new guys."

Sphinx raised a brow before shrugging them, taking another long drink of his beer as he leaned back into the sofa beside him. He rested the bottle on his denim clad thigh, picking listlessly at the label as he spoke. Leaving Atley to wonder how many beers he'd killed before he'd gotten here. Oh they weren't doing this shit again. Not even in the fucking slightest were they doing this again. He'd already lost two of them . . . he wasn't losing the big lug too. He couldn't stand losing anymore of his family.

"Call Cacuzza then if it doesn't get any better. Bloke could be pullin' a power trip . . . See what you'll tolerate and what you won't. You're the connect to Raines so if you don't put up with it then he sure as hell won't."

Atley nodded, taking the advice to heart before he killed his own beer. But as he went to tell Sphinx to get him another the man surprised him again, standing and grabbing two more before dropping back into the couch fluidly. Something that shouldn't have been possible with how massive he was. Sphinx had only gotten bulkier in the time that Raines had been gone and the crew had been apart, his chest and shoulders widening and hardening into new, compact muscle. Something that had put all of them at odds when the man had waltzed into Otto's after they called him.

He took the beer, nodding his thanks as they both popped the tops in unison. He tried not to smirk but failed, shaking his head as he chuckled while Sphinx just rolled his eyes. He reached out, tapping his bottle to his friends before taking a long drink. And as he turned and started to talk about the rest of the issues with their new contact he watched his friend start to relax. Meaning both of them had needed the distraction.

_Well, they were definitely going to make the best of it . . ._

* * *

><p><em>Okay. I'm going to bed now. Later. <em>


	4. Breaking the Habit

_Yes I am alive. And with kind of good news! Everything seems to have settled to a point where I might actually be able to post and write without sitting in these horrible hospital chairs every second . . . Hopefully. Anyway, on with the story. And just a warning, there isn't going to be tons of action or anything in this one. This is going to revolve mostly around how everyone picked up the pieces after they started coming back together . . . or at least that's what I see right now. And a special thanks to Midnight for being my sounding board when i needed one. Forgive any grammatical errors. This was written -and proof read now that i think about it- in a hospital room. _

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Habit<strong>

Ripley sank into the chair behind her vintage white desk, looking over the room that had once been her father's office with a sigh. It was her office now just like the house was hers. _Too bad she was in it all alone . . ._ She shook herself; looking over the information she'd received via carrier at the store earlier in the day. She still couldn't believe Memphis had just popped up like this. Oh sure she'd heard the whispers that he was back in Long Beach but she'd thought it was only long enough to settle everything for Kip. But for him to seek her out, and on the same damn day that she'd gotten this . . .

It was too coincidental . . . and she knew to look for him to ask her to rejoin soon.

She sagged into the plush cream leather, reaching out and picking up her glass of scotch before turning to look at the surf churn against the sand through the windows as she let her mind wander. She'd always loved the view of the water from this room. And as she watched the moon hover over the waves, casting a white gleam over the dark water she knew why her father had claimed it over the other possible choices. He'd loved the view too . . . almost as much as her mother. She sighed, taking a sip of the liquor before shaking her head.

_The last thing she needed was to get lost in that sea of despair right now . . ._

If Memphis called her back she would come, despite how much she didn't want to . . . because she knew he'd need the help. Cacuzza was trying to move back in, shifting his holdings and people from where he'd relocated to Frisco back to Long Beach. And without Johnny B or Calitri to stand in his way little would stop him. The mobster was as good as any affiliated man could be but all of this worried her. He'd already started buying up markers and debts-offering to cut them in half or declared completely void if the person would just swear allegiance.

She glanced back at the letter on her desk, and the papers that had come with it. Memphis Raines really didn't have any idea of what he was in for . . . She reached out, picking up the letter and tracing it before reaching for the old brick cell phone she'd kept all of these years. It was amazing the damn thing even worked but it really was sturdier than some of the newer, smaller models they were putting out. Like her cell for work that rarely got signal and would fit in a damn cigarette case.

She turned it on, dialing the number on the bottom and waited; breathing a sigh of relief when the right person answered.

"_Benevuto."_

She turned, looking back over the water as she spoke.

"Luka . . . its Chaosia . . . I need to know which of your boys you're sending to Long Beach . . ."

He paused before chuckling and she was glad he was in a good mood. She'd run more than a few solo boosts-not mention trained a crew with Hex- for him up north over the years, helping to keep him ahead of the curve when Calitri had all but pushed him out. After he'd shot him and left him for dead of course . . .

"_It's going to be Marcello . . . I can set up a meeting for you if you'd like. But I thought you left Long Beach . . . Or are you returning now that __**our**__ friend is back?"_

She shrugged, taking another sip of her scotch before pushing to her feet as she crossed to the window. She needed to make sure she did this right . . . or Raines and their family would pay the price.

"On a sheet by sheet probably . . . I can't do much more than that with the shop. And a meet isn't necessary. Not yet . . . I just wanted to know if what I got today was right. Is he serious?"

The silence on the line was almost deafening until she heard a flick that meant he'd lit one of his damned cigars. _**Again.**_ She really hated those things . . .

"_What did you receive? I would **hate** to believe that I have **another** rat . . . even if they are reporting to you . . ."_

"No. No rat . . . just a concerned friend. Who sent me word that I needed to get in touch with you over this. Marcello is moving in too quickly and starting to draw attention. Both of the legal and nefarious varieties. I need to know where you stand on this . . . We've become fairly good associates over the past five years . . . and friends over the past two. I would hate for this to jeopardize that . . ."

He snorted and she could see him rolling his eyes as he waved who was around him away. She hadn't been lying . . . she and Luka Cacuzza had gotten to know one another pretty well. And she _**was**_ worried about damaging that relationship. But she was terrified for what this meant for her friends-her family-back in Long Beach if it were true. And if it mean going against the man then she would without hesitation . . . and he knew it.

"_I would allow very little to do that, Ma petite and you now that. Now stop being so damned vague and just tell me. What have you heard? What's going on with my wayward Lieutenant?"_

She took in a shaky breath, looking over the other pieces of paper. She hated to do this-to put Hex in a position like this-but she needed to know the truth. And Luka very rarely tried to lie to her.

"He bought up Kip Raines's marker . . . and he plans to put the crew back into action collecting for him by using it. And if they refuse he's going to kill him . . ."

Silence met her again until she heard a muttered curse. And she knew he hadn't known about it at all. Which meant that Marcello wasn't as much of a team player as he'd hoped. Finally he calmed down enough to speak. And she felt her heart stop. This wasn't happening . . . not now.

"_You are officially the contact for the Raines crew as of this moment, Chaosia. And I will ensure that Marcello is dealt with . . . eventually. But for now we need to see what's going to happen. If he's just overzealous about his duties it can be forgiven . . . but if not, I will have to take more drastic measures. I will tell him to contact you on this number when he has a sheet for you . . . and you need to at least be present for the drop . . ."_

She sighed, laying her head in her hands. Fuck . . . well, at least she'd already decided to go back. This was just putting her in a better position to protect them. His voice brought her back to the conversation and she smiled wearily even though he couldn't see it. God her life was going back to hell and he was trying to make jokes. Something he sucked at . . .

"_At least you get to go back to Hollywood, right?"_

She laughed weakly, shaking her head as she agreed.

"Oh yeah . . . that's gonna be fun. Do I need to meet Marcello now? Or just wait?"

"_Now. The sooner the better. And bring both Raines with you . . . I will call you with the information once it's set up . . ." _

He stopped and she knew something else was coming. But she wasn't prepared for what it was. God he was trying to be nice about this . . . which was great considering he normally just threatened to kill family after his boys broke a few fingers. Luka was mellowing in his old age . . . of like what? Forty five?

"_I am sorry it has to be this way, Chaosia . . . I know you had rather not be involved. But there isn't any other way . . . Calitri almost destroyed our holdings on the West Coast trying to take power. And you know better than anyone what happened when the lines of propriety in our world started to blur and bleed."_

She nodded. She knew all too well. Her father had been approached and killed because he refused . . . and they'd taken her mother out with him just for spite. She reached up, wiping at the angry tears before speaking again. And she knew she needed to quit drinking and go to bed. She had a lot to do starting tomorrow . . . a lot of plans to lie in place before she went to see Otto and the others.

"I know, Luka. And its okay . . . I understand the necessity . . . Believe me. I'm just tired . . ."

"_Would you like me to send Paulo to accompany you? It might make things easier . . . or better yet I could ship you the Irishman back. Hell, I'll give him to you permanently if it'll make you feel better."_

She laughed, shaking her head at his almost desperate tone. As much as she'd like to see the guy again she knew that they were best separate. They got in too much trouble together . . . especially when alcohol was involved . . . God the last thing she needed was to stroll in with Hex; they'd all freak. Especially since she knew the man had refused to help with anything after Memphis up and left. It was only because he'd thrown his lot in with Cacuzza when everything had gone down that had kept them in contact to begin with . . .

"No. No that's alright. He's your lunatic . . . I'm going to have enough to deal with. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Fine . . . I'll call you when it's in order. Good night, Chaosia."_

"Night, Luka. And thanks . . . for trying to help. It means the world."

He hung up, leaving her to look back out the windows before she shook herself and made her way upstairs. She needed to shower and go to sleep. Because tomorrow was going to be hellacious. She was going back to Long Beach tomorrow . . . and as she stepped into her room, refusing to look at the monster bed she'd never been able to part with she prayed she wouldn't see_** him**_ first thing. Because her nerves couldn't handle all of this on top of dealing with that. Her hands reached up, grabbing the key almost on their own; running over the cool metal as she glanced towards her closet.

_Especially if he'd moved on . . ._

* * *

><p>Paul looked Ripley over, taking in her wardrobe skeptically before he looked out to see she was driving the Chevelle. The car she'd parked and refused to touch-other than for maintenance and to keep the tires conditioned- since she'd come home four years ago. He narrowed his eyes, looking over her again.<p>

_She hadn't dressed like this in years._

Since she'd come here and they'd started the shop together he'd been lucky to see her in anything but professional or overly feminine clothing. Her denim and cotton shirts were replaced by silk, cashmere and skirts. She'd let her hair go back to its real color before she'd stopped tanning as heavily . . . and had started to dress and act more and more like an 'adult'. Her mischievous grins had transformed into soft smiles while her spunky attitude and hot temper had faded into the mellow and collected woman he dealt with everyday. Hell he rarely saw that devious glint to her eye except on the rare occasion that she was heading off to Frisco to do some favor for the mobster she knew.

But today she was different.

It was like he was looking at the old Ripley and the new Chaosia smashed together. She still held herself the way she'd started to after she moved, head high and refusing to back down . . . but her makeup was done the way she used to do it; natural with black liner around her lashes and glossy lips. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, long platinum curls falling over one shoulder of her fitted long sleeved black turtle neck; the shirt hugging every curve and swell of her figure before ending at her hips. While the charcoal belt crisscrossing over the hem of the shirt matching the boots she'd tucked the painted on sand washed jeans into. And he knew without asking that she'd drug out her gray leather jacket.

The only thing off was the necklace. She always wore that damned shaved down key around her neck . . . but today it was absent; replaced by her mother's locket. He sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms and tapped one of his leather clad feet. This wasn't going to end well . . . not at all. He'd known when she'd called him in that something was wrong. And now he knew what. She was going back, even after Kip had sworn that Memphis wasn't going to ask her.

"So it's like that then? One visit and you're going to run right back into the bullshit that almost killed you?"

She sighed, looking up at him from the invoices she'd been working on before she shook her head. And he could see she wasn't as cool and collected about this as she was trying to act. She never could con him. He'd known her too long . . . just like he knew this was a really, really bad idea. She was just going to end up getting hurt again . . .

"I have to go, Paul. Or someone's going to get hurt. Maybe killed . . ."

He snorted, turning to glare at the window display. And noticed he needed to dust the damn mannequins. Again. Damn it, why did the dust always regroup when he least suspected it?

"Oh? Well they're big boys and girls, Ripley. Let **_them_** deal with it . . . They didn't even bother to let you know that Kip was in trouble. You would've gone then . . ."

She looked back down, shaking her head as she reached out and grabbed her sunglasses. She moved, stopping in front of him before she wrapped her arms around his waist. And he didn't even try to keep himself from hugging her back. She was his family, his world. And it was his job to take care of her . . . just like she took care of him.

"**Otto** told me about it after the fact Paul. **_He_ told** him not to call me . . . didn't want me put in that position when I'd broken clean from the lifestyle. And _**Kip's**_ the one in trouble . . . they don't even fucking know it yet . . ."

Paul growled, shaking his head as he got angry all over again. Why did she always know everything to say to make him cave?

"Fine . . . but if _**he**_ even thinks of touching you I'm scalping him. I don't care what you say or much time's passed. I _**owe**_ his ass anyway. Just swear you'll be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again . . ."

She nodded, smiling up at him before she kissed his cheek. And he knew she was aware of how bad this was going to hurt. She'd picked up and left when she'd seen she would never be able to be what that idiot wanted. And he'd watched her change into a new person as a result of that rejection. Oh sure he still loved her-he always would- but she wasn't the same way she had been . . . and he hated the stoic runner for that.

Even_ if_ he knew in the darkest corner of his heart that Ripley was just as responsible. She could've stayed and tried to work it out instead of running away. Even if it was what she was sure he'd wanted.

He let her go, watching her walk away and towards the door; going to the gleaming Chevelle sitting in their lot. And he suddenly hoped she was a lot stronger than he thought she was. Because he'd heard via Frankie-before he and San lit out for Florida to hide from Calitri- that Sphinx had gone stone cold after she'd gone. Becoming meaner and more sinister than he had been before . . . and hadn't cared about who saw him plowing through as much skirt as he could.

Granted that had been about two years after she left but still . . . Ripley had yet to even attempt to move on. And as many times as he'd urged her she wouldn't even consider covering that damned name on her wrist. She swore she wasn't ashamed of it . . . but he knew it was really more than that. She (still) loved the idiot too much to try and erase or remove him. Even after he'd broken her into tiny bits.

He groaned, going and dropping his head onto the desk hard.

_This was a **fucking** nightmare . . ._

And he knew that from here it was only going to get worse.

* * *

><p>Otto sighed, shaking his head as he made his way up the steps to his office. He had no idea who was here to see him-that had come up here instead of going down to the damned work area- but he was going to kick them in the ass for making him climb these damned steps. He hated the damned things . . . and it was only the fact that Junie had kept the offices as close to what their girl had done years before that kept him from making them completely unused.<p>

He stopped as he got to the landing, moving to pop his back before going to push open the door to the office . . . and felt his heart stop at what was waiting on him. There, standing in front of the desk in jeans and a turtleneck with riding boots on was spitting image of Millennia Guadimus with Eddie's complexion and coloring-save the startling streaks of silvery white intermingled in her curls- and she was all grown up. She reached out, moving through the piles of paper before shaking her head. And her voice as she spoke made his heart hurt.

_When had she started sounding so much like her mother?_

"Oh Otto . . . Otto . . . Otto. How did you make such a mess?"

She sighed, turning to the door and stopping when she saw him. And he watched her face blossom into a bright, warm smile as she crossed to him. He moved, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him with a loud laugh. He picked her up, spinning her around as she laughed and hugged him back.

"Baby girl! You've come home! Damnation . . . Its good to see you Sweetpea . . ."

He sat her back on her feet, reaching down and brushing her hair out her face as she smiled up at him; blushing as she shifted on her feet.

"Hey Uncle Otto . . . I know it's been a while since I came to visit . . ."

He waved her off, tugging her back into him as he grinned. He couldn't care how long it had been since she'd been to see them and they hadn't gone to her. She was home . . . and she was too damned thin!

"It doesn't matter, Sweetpea. I'm just glad you're here . . . Where do you want to go to lunch?"

She blinked, looking at him like he was crazy before laughing and shaking her head.

"I don't care Uncle Otto . . . but I need to talk to all of you. I got word from one of my contacts . . ."

He stopped, looking her over before taking a step back. What in the hell . . . she still had contacts within Long Beach? Other than them . . .

"What are you talking about . . . What have you heard, Sweetpea?"

She shifted, looking up to him before sighing.

"I heard who's taking over Calitri's stuff . . . and it isn't going to be Cacuzza himself. But that's only the start of it . . ."

He looked at her, brow raised as he reached out and pushed her back out of her face. What was she saying? She took a deep breath, looking at him almost sheepishly before looking back down to her feet and shaking her head. And he couldn't believe what she told him. There was no way it was true . . .

"As of last night I'm your new contact for the Cacuzza family . . . I'll be in charge of handing out your sheets . . . and making sure their collected and taken to the right drops."

He stopped, sinking into the chair behind the desk as what she was saying sunk in. She was their new . . . Meaning she was still . . . He looked up at her, shaking his head.

"You're still running? Still boosting? And in that deep with his organization . . . But I thought you left to make a new life for yourself . . . to keep yourself from . . ."

She sighed, looking at him from beneath her lashes before dipping to sit on the desk. And he knew whatever she was about to say wasn't going to be good. At all . . .

"I left Long Beach to get away from all of this, Uncle Otto . . . to start a new life. I never said I was breaking from everything in my old one. Just key things. I'm just doing this as a favor to him . . . . and to keep you all safe . . ."

Otto stopped, looking up to as everything fell into place. And he suddenly wanted to kick her ass before he went to hunt down a certain tall, stoic knife wielding psychopath. Oh he would kill him . . . but not before he killed her! She'd up and left because of _**him**_? He stood, glaring at her as she dipped her head. And he made himself calm down. She'd done what she wanted and she was an adult. And even if he didn't agree with her decisions he would support them. Hell, he'd been doing the same thing for Memphis and the other for years . . . why not her too?

But it hurt to think that she hadn't been totally honest with them when she'd left. _Christ what else didn't he know . . ._

"I get that . . . but why didn't you just tell me that, Sweetpea? I would've understood . . ."

She shifted, looking down as she shrugged; toeing the floor listlessly.

"I don't know . . . I just. It all happened so fast and I didn't think, you know? I just did . . . And when I finally found the ground again I was already stable. So I just left it alone. I mean, no one else was really affected but me so-"

He snorted, looking to her incredulously.

"That what you think? Really? Junie constantly worries about you. Just like Donnie and Atley . . . and I thought Sway was going to go even crazier before she finally just gave it all up and went straight . . . That's not even mentioning Kip . . . though he got over it pretty quickly after. . ."

She looked up at him, blushing. And he groaned, shaking his head.

"He knew where you were didn't he? You stayed in contact with him . . ."

She nodded, brushing her hair out of her face before sighing and reaching back; pulling it free from the elastic. Letting him see that it was almost past her hips now . . . and its real color. God she'd changed so damn much it almost hurt to see her . . .

"I had Junie give him my information. I figured he was the safest one . . . and I knew he couldn't deal with everyone abandoning him. Besides, Kip helped me with a lot the past four years . . . and don't be mad at him. I told him not to tell anyone he knew."

Otto rolled his eyes, not convinced.

"Anyone or just someone? Christ what happened? Why did you leave Sweetpea . . ."

She glanced over to the wall, looking at the pictures taped up around the corkboard message center she'd tacked up forever ago. And Otto didn't need to look to know where her eyes were . . . There were pictures of all of the boosts up on that board . . . the young bloods had started adding in their own after the Calitri ordeal. But there was only one picture she'd be interested in . . . the small picture of Sphinx glaring at Atley as he held his head down to his level, smiling for the camera while Sphinx ignored it in favor of trying to break free. She'd taken that picture a few weeks before she'd left . . . and he'd never had the heart to take it down.

He sighed, standing up and crossing to her; cupping her face as he looked her over.

"What happened honey . . ."

She looked away, shaking her head before pulling herself away.

"I happened . . . I wanted to act like I was still a damn kid . . . and I wasn't. I couldn't be . . . I had to grow up Otto. And I realized that I couldn't do it here. Not the way I needed to . . . so I left. I cut the ties I needed to cut and I left. It wasn't anyone's fault but mine . . . And I'm sorry about making anyone worry . . ."

She looked back, smiling at him as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She looked at him, blushing as she grinned. And he found himself grinning back as he laughed, shaking his head as he pulled her into a hug. They would settle this eventually but for now he could be happy with the fact that she was home . . .

"We'll sort it all out Sweetpea. But for now let's go eat . . . I'm about to starve . . . Junie barely feeds me at all anymore . . ."

* * *

><p><em>I know, i know its kind of sappy but hey. a teary heartfelt reunion with Otto isn't complete without him nosing around some. <em>


	5. With Apologies Mr Jackson

**With Apologies Mr. Jackson**

Atley sighed, strolling into the shop as he tried not to pull his hair out over the phone call he'd just gotten. Cacuzza's new man was about to drive him up the wall. He'd had to fight to get the teaser sheet he'd been contacted and promised, going through a ton of shit and finally threatening to kick the goon's ass before he'd gotten it. And that was all before he'd called and argued about his terms before he'd finally dropped this on him today. Apparently they had a meet tonight with the new area leader . . . And he had to bring not only Memphis but Kip as well. And they were going to meet the person who would be the liaison for their crew.

He rolled his eyes, pushing through the door as he grumbled. _**He**_ was the damned liaison! Had been since he'd taken up with Memphis and introduced the man to Cacuzza when he was eighteen! And now this new little shit was going to tell him he wasn't going to be the one trying to keep all of this shit in line? It's what he'd done for most of the history of their crew . . . even **_before_** he'd been shot.

He looked up, seeing the office door open up the steps and sighed. At least either Otto or Memphis was here . . . and he could talk to one of them before he went to get everything in order. He knew this was Luka's payback for him taking up with Calitri . . . _the man was trying to make him miserable_ . . . Even after he'd sworn it was fine and for him to do what he needed to do. He started climbing the steps, trying not to grumble as he went up as quickly as he could. He was ready to get this shit done with and go home. Hell, maybe he if got done quick enough he might even go harass Sphinx . . .

The standoffish man had been pretty well, standoffish since the boost a few days before. And despite his pop-up visit the night before he was beginning to get worried. The man hadn't retracted like this in years, after having seemingly made peace with the fact that he'd effectively destroyed his one shot at happiness when he'd acted like an idiot . . . But regardless of what he did he was still his friend. And he knew that Ripley would kill him for ever thinking of mistreating him.

Though there were days he was tempted just to see if she'd come back to bitch at him . . . 

_Like that would ever happen_ . . .

He shook himself, sighing as he pushed into the office; stopping short when he looked up and saw Otto hugging a tiny little blonde as they both laughed. He looked at them, watching as Otto pulled back and grinned down at her before looking up to him. And he felt his blood stop as he saw who she was . . . There was no way . . . not with the way she'd left. She wasn't ever coming back . . .

He stepped forward, watching her smile at him as she blushed. And he couldn't believe how different she looked. He reached out as she stepped to him and he didn't even think as she pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around his waist as his locked around hers. He buried his nose in her curls, hugging her as he felt hot tears leech through the fabric of his shirt. He pulled back, cupping her face as he looked her over. She'd changed so much . . . but she was still herself.

She smiled up at him, leaning into him as he brushed her tears away. And he didn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Hey Atley . . . Sorry I didn't call . . . or write . . ."

He let out a bark of laughter, pulling her face up to his as he looked her over; resting his stubbly cheek against her moist one as she giggled and tried to pull away.

"_Eww_ . . . _**Atley!**_ Still haven't embraced shaving huh?"

"Buttercup . . . I've missed you something fierce . . . but you are in so much trouble. And I _**shave**_ . . ."

She rolled her eyes, looking up to him with a knowing smirk.

"When you feel like it . . . right?"

He shrugged his brows before looking to her with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah well, I won't argue that . . ."

He turned to Otto skeptically before glancing back at her. And he wanted to ask her if she was okay . . . if she was still hurting or if she'd moved on. But he knew not to in front of Otto. Or anyone else for that matter . . . He sighed gratefully as Otto looked them over and shook his head, going towards the steps.

"I'll leave you kids alone for a few minutes. And Jackson . . . _**don't**_ run her off. We're going to eat . . . Hell; you can go with us if you want."

He nodded to the man as he turned to leave . . . before looking back to Ripley as she watched her Uncle go down the steps. As soon as he was out of earshot he turned to her, glaring as she started to fidget.

"I get why you left . . . hell, I almost killed him myself. But damn it why did you leave _**me**_? I mean . . . I didn't . . ."

She looked up to him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before she looked away. And he wanted to strangle her and kiss her all at once for what rolled out of her mouth. When had she started to think like this? What had caused it?

"I'd started to see him pulling away, Atley. I knew he was feeling caged in . . . no matter how hard I tried to stop it. So when he snapped . . . I made a decision. I wasn't going to destroy everything he'd made for himself . . . his place in the crew, his life . . . or his friendship with you. So I did the best thing and . . . I took out what was making him freak. _**Me**_ . . ."

He growled, looking down at her angrily as she looked back up at him.

"I could've been both of yours friend. You didn't have to cut me out when you did him . . . You were-**are** like family to me . . ."

She smiled, eyes watering before she stretched up and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. And he had to wonder-however fleetingly- how Sphinx had ever wanted to get away from this . . . When she pulled away she cupped his cheek while he watched the tears trace down her own.

"At first maybe . . . but I _**know**_ you Atley. Just like I _**knew**_ him. And I love both of you enough to not screw that up. You would've felt the need to chose eventually . . . or he would've pulled away from you. And he needs you too much for that to happen. You're about the only thing he listens to; you're _**his **_family. And after I left you were all he had . . . I was going to be okay. Do you forgive me?"

He looked down before nodding, tugging her into him. He couldn't really be angry with her. They'd all fallen apart after Memphis left . . . going their separate ways before finally getting on with their individual lives. And now that he'd brought Memphis home they were all starting to regroup. Hell he expected to see Frankie and San pour in from Miami any second now that Calitri was gone . . . and he could forgive her for doing what she thought she'd had to. Because he could see the truth to her words even if he didn't like it.

"Buy me lunch and we're even . . . Buttercup."

She grinned, kissing him again before falling under his arm and letting him lead her downstairs.

_Today had just gotten a hell of a lot better . . . _

* * *

><p>Ripley sighed, trying not to fidget as she looked over the carriage house for the first time in years. She'd never guessed Junie would keep it the way she'd wanted it when she left . . . and she seriously needed to do something about the outdated wallpaper and colors. What in the hell had possessed her to paint the damn kitchen that color? She turned, seeing Atley lounging on the sofa lazily as he sipped his beer, trying to relax before they went to meet Marcello in a few hours. And she was amazed at how he looked.<p>

His hair was longer and curling on the ends and his stubble was starting to show some lighter hairs that could be either red or blonde . . . and knowing Atley it was probably both with how much time he spent in the sun. His face had thinned enough that she could tell he was older than he had been before . . . but all in all he still looked like Atley. Her unofficial big brother . . . and the mediator for most of her and Sphinx's relationship.

_Even before they'd realized they were in one . . ._

She moved, going to sit beside him on the sofa and sighed as he pulled her into his side; looping his arms over her shoulders before offering her the beer. She shrugged, taking a long drink before handing it back. And rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"Well, its good to see you got over the aversion to beer . . . You drink anything else, little sister?"

She nodded, looking up as he took another long pull; killing the bottle before popping the top to another one. Same old Atley . . .

"Yeah, mostly scotch and wine though. I've kind of acquired the latter through Luka . . ."

He glanced down at her before shaking his head, taking another long drink before slamming the bottle down on the coffee table. And she could see how aggravated he was with all of this.

"I don't get this shit. This guy sought us out-me _personally_- before having his goons flash this sheet in front of us for almost two weeks before I finally got fed up and got it. And now he finally wants to meet-after jerking me around and cancelling on me- so he can tell us that **_you're_** our contact. What game is Luka playing with all of this shit?"

She reached out taking the beer and downing half before she shook her head, handing it back before she started talking. She'd called Cacuzza on her way to the carriage house; filling him in on what Atley and Otto had told her while Jackson followed her in his Cadillac. She shook her head at that . . . she'd never thought Atley would trade in his beloved Vettes for anything. But she had to admit the newer black Caddie was nice. And she knew the automatic was probably easier on his leg, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

"He isn't . . . that's the fucked up part. Hell, he didn't even know that Marcello was going to _keep_ Kip's marker . . . or try to use at as a force tactic. I found that out through another contact and called him with it."

Atley looked before shaking his head, sitting the half empty beer down beside the empty bottle.

"Which landed you in the middle. Why didn't you just call us? Give us the heads up and stay out of it . . . Otto said you were clean now. Why jeopardize that after all of this time?"

She shrugged, pushing her hair out of her face before looking down to her clasped hands. And she didn't try to pull away as Atley reached out and got her wrist, tracing the looping name permanently engraved there as he shook his head.

"Buttercup please tell me that you didn't come back into all of this over him. Because I will kick your ass myself if you did . . . He's my best friend . . . and I would love nothing more than for the two of you to . . . but we all know its not going to happen. Hell, I'm still amazed it did the first time. He's still him . . . and that means he's just going to do it again. No matter what stands between the two of you."

She let out a bark of sarcastic laughter before shaking her head, looking up to him as she smirked.

"I'm here _for Kip_, for the rest of you . . . and no Atley. I'm not here for him . . . I mean, I know it's hard for everyone to get- even Paul and Coop . . . but I'm not that same little girl that packed up and left. I've run whole crews for Luka up north . . . and done solo boosts. On top of running a successful business; leading a completely separate and legal life while I was doing it. I know what I'm doing with all of this . . . But I honestly don't even know what I'm going to do when I have to see him. I loved him-still do in some ways . . . but I can't be that little girl anymore."

Atley looked her over carefully before smiling and nodding, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple before handing her the beer to kill while he opened a new one. And as soon as it was popped he held it out, raising it to toast as she tried not to laugh.

"Well, to the new and improved you then . . ."

She smiled, clinking her bottleneck with his before they both took long drinks. And as she set the empty beer beside its fallen brethren she knew she needed to go ahead and change. She had to at least look like she was meeting them as a professional even if she wasn't. She was going to let Atley pretty much do what he'd been doing while she helped with the sheets when she had to . . . and collect the cash to distribute when everything was said and done.

_Thank **God** Cacuzza had folded on that or she would **still** be yelling at him in broken Italian . . ._

"Just . . . don't try to do away with the old you, kid. I miss her too much to never see her again . . ."

She smiled, leaning over to kiss his stubbled cheek before resting her forehead against it.

"I missed you too Atley . . . . I really, really did. Let me go ahead and get dressed before we head out to collect the Raines brothers. Okay?"

He nodded, leaning back before his eyes took on that same glint she both loved and hated.

"So exactly how well do you and Cacuzza know one another now. Because it wasn't really a secret that he was sweet on you. Hell I think Sphinx is about the only thing that kept him from propositioning you in the first place . . ."

She rolled her eyes, going to her bag and pulling out the clothes she had allotted for tonight and her makeup clutch. At least Atley was still retarded . . .

"We're _**just**_ friends. Not that he hasn't _tried_, mind you . . . but he_ respects_ that I'm not really interested in the whole mistress of the mafia thing . . ."

He perked, moving to follow her like he would have years ago; propping against the doorframe as she pulled the turtleneck and her locket over her head. He stopped, looking over her back before shaking his head and reaching out, tracing the lines of the black bird . . . It had faded enough to look like a dark blue . . . but it still hid the majority of her scars. She shook herself, tugging her jeans off and tossing them over the side of the tub before shimming into the dress pants. She turned, pulling the black dress shirt over her shoulders before Atley's hands on her shoulders stopped her.

She looked up, watching his eyes lock on the necklace she'd hidden beneath her turtleneck as his fingers moved to touch it. Picking it up and turning it over in his hand before he sighed. He looked up to her, shaking his head as he let the key fall from his fingers.

"You should've just kept the ring. It was prettier . . ."

She looked down, her fingers going to the key as she shrugged before she pulled the shirt straight and started buttoning it over the black lace bra. She hadn't thought about the ring in years . . . not since she'd had her father's crest ring sized and started wearing it instead. She'd felt too naked without something on that finger . . . even if she didn't want to admit it. She turned from him, going to the vanity to fix her makeup as she responded; watching him lean against the dusky lavender wall in the mirror.

"I wanted something he _actually_ cared about. He got me that ring because you made him, Atley. For being so odd . . . and because after you started gnawing on his ear he felt bad-guilty-over acting like a jerk . . . and not getting me anything for my birthday. He didn't **_want_** to get it for me . . . _**he**_ didn't think of it . . ."

She looked up, locking eyes with his reflection before she continued.

"And no matter how much I treasured it nothing was going to change that. Besides . . . I figured he would appreciate it if I gave it back. I wasn't his wife or his anything . . . I was just the stupid kid he was fucking. That he gave a shiny rock to shut up."

* * *

><p>Atley looked at Ripley, shocked to hear the bitterness and pain coloring her voice before she shook herself and started concentrating on her reflection. God, he hadn't wanted to believe it but Memphis had been right. Sphinx had almost killed her . . . because he could see that despite the little glimpses of his girl he'd seen popping through Ripley had changed. She wasn't mean or cruel but she wasn't the same either. And she was definitely still raw and bleeding over the ordeal that had caused her to leave.<p>

_She really wasn't the same sweet little kid anymore . . . _

He shifted, shaking himself as he looked her over. He'd never guessed she would turn out like this but Otto had said-once when she first started running- that when her old man wasn't raising hell or fighting he was stone cold or mellow. And he'd worried aloud -more than a few times- that Ripley would carry that if she stayed in the life too long. _Too bad it wasn't the life that had caused it . . ._ He sighed, watching her rim her eyes in black kohl before moving to mess with her hair. And the words left his mouth before he could stop them. He had no idea why but he had to let her know that when she'd left she'd caused his friend to feel **something**.

"He came to me that night. Asking me how to fix the mess he'd made . . . and he was so worried he'd fucked up too badly to fix it. Kept asking if he should just go back and talk to you. But_** I**_ kept telling him to wait til morning. To give you time . . ."

She stopped, her fingers moving from her hair as she looked at him through the mirror. And he saw her fighting with herself. She was torn over hearing that . . . and if it would help give her the closure she needed then by God he would take his share of the blame.

"I shoulda just let him go, Buttercup. Like he wanted to . . . The two of you always did have that sense you know? You always knew when something was about to happen with the other one . . . But I wanted you to have time to pull yourself together. So he wouldn't see how bad he'd hurt you with the stupid shit he did . . . I guess I shoulda just let him, huh? I mean, it woulda been different . . ."

She shook her head, going back to smoothing her curls down before she turned to face him. And he saw just how damned cold she'd gotten staring him right in the face.

"No it wouldn't have, Atley. It would've just postponed it. He wanted _**out**_. He didn't _**want me**_. Hell, I honestly don't know why he ever did. You saw what he went for before. And after me. I talked with Frankie and San before they left. Junie sent them to see me before they lit out for Florida . . . and San pulled me aside. Told me about how things had gotten . . . Donnie pretty much retiring. You going to work for Calitri and giving them the time to run. Sway going straight and going to the Anchor. But you know what else he told me Atley?"

Atley shook his head, watching the rage boil beneath the surface . . . and war with the hurt before she shut it all down and went stone cold.

"He told me about Sphinx. I asked him how he was . . . and he didn't lie to me. He told me about the girls . . . and that Frankie had almost gutted him for fucking around with that same damn redhead. And you know what I was doing while he was out getting his piece? I was fighting to breathe without him . . . to try and get up. It was going to happen anyway Atley . . . we were dying; no matter how hard I tried to keep us alive. So I just went ahead and put us out of his misery."

She turned, looking herself over before going to walk by him; stopping when he caught her and pulled her into his chest. And relaxing completely into him as he held her. She sighed, resting her forehead on his collar bone.

"I'm sorry honey . . . But he didn't . . . He was just scared- I am so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. . ."

She shrugged, looking up at him before glancing away.

"I made sure I was the only one who did Atley . . . and I know I don't really have a right to bitter. But I can't help it sometimes. And I don't want to hear about how hard it was for him . . . okay? He was everything to me and I haven't really been able to want anyone else. But him acting like that just proves I was right. And I can't ever do that again. There won't be enough left of me to pick up if I broke again . . ."

Atley nodded, getting what she was saying. God the two of them had managed to make such a damned mess. And Frankie and San hadn't helped . . . . because they didn't know about how hard he'd worked to get him to just try to live again . . . and fought to keep him from slitting his damned wrists when Kip had given him that damned letter. Ripley would never believe it-and that was Sphinx's own damned fault- but she'd torn him up just as much as he had her. They were too damned . . . he hated to say it but perfect for one another for it have happened any other way.

And now that they were apart they weren't anywhere close to what they had been. Regardless of how they acted. Just like fucking Raines and Wayland.

He sighed, shaking his head as he led them out and back into the main area of the house. He had no idea how all of this was going to work out . . . but for the first time in years he was praying. Praying that it wouldn't break the two of them anymore than it already had . . .

* * *

><p><em>On to the next chapter . . .<em>


	6. Meeting the Mob

**Meeting the Mob**

Marcello looked over the new . . . _**contact**_ as she glanced at the Raines brothers and Jackson, her oddly colored eyes raking over them before returning to him. And he had to admit he could see why Cacuzza had chosen her to be their liaison. She was calculating and controlled, atop of being knowledgeable in both worlds. And she apparently knew them well enough that they would listen when she handed down possible sheets. He smirked, turning to the eldest Raines.

_This was going to be very lucrative . . ._

The oldest-Memphis- shifted, looking over his office with an almost bored expression before he spoke. And Marcello could see that his reputation was deserved. Raines might not look like much but he was a badass . . . and he wasn't going to make the same mistake as Calitri did. He was prepared to handle the man if he had to. By any means necessary.

"So let me get this straight . . . you want our crew to run any and all sheets you pass to_** her**_ until this marker you grabbed up is negated" he pointed to Chaosia before continuing "or you're going to kill my brother. Do I understand this right?"

Marcello nodded, looking to the paling Kip Raines as he glanced at Chaosia. But the woman smiled down at him reassuringly, placing a hand on his cheek before letting it slip away as she moved. He raised a brow. He wondered if Cacuzza knew just how cozy this woman was with these people . . . and if she really could _**force**_ them to run the way he'd been assured she could. Oh well, if she couldn't he would take the necessary measures while making sure that she wasn't harmed. Because even if it occurred accidentally Cacuzza would still have his head. He'd already be warned about what would happen to him if any harm befell the woman before him. Or Jackson for that matter.

"You really don't have much choice, Mr. Raines. It's only your long standing alliance with Mr. Cacuzza and the insistence of Ms. Guadimus here that allowed the current renegotiation of the terms . . ."

Jackson shifted, looking him over coldly before nodding to him once. And he knew that everything he'd heard about Jackson was correct. Hell, most of his Intel on the Old School was accurate enough to publish . . . it was the young bloods that still bore some watching. But he had people for that . . . and so long as this crew behaved and played by the rules no one would have to find out just how many people he had for different types of jobs.

"And what exactly are the terms? Because until I spoke to her I had no clue about any of this."

He grinned, shrugging before leaning back in his chair a bit more. He glanced to Chaosia, taking in the fitted black dress shirt and the tailored trousers, her sleeves cuffed to show off her forearms. But the oddest thing were the accents. The white leather stilettos, the soft white half gloves and the thick white belt holding her pants on her hips all contrasted sharply with the dark outfit, making her seem better fitted for some societal function than to be here in the midst of the underworld. A trait he'd heard was the norm for her. But he did notice the inked word scrawling across her wrist . . . he just couldn't make it out.

"Well, the details were still being hashed out, Mr. Jackson. And it was **Mr. Cacuzza's** insistence that she be made liaison, _**not**_ my own . . . after he agreed to her terms."

Jackson huffed, rolling his eyes like what he was hearing wasn't important before motioning the man on almost boredly. Oh this guy definitely had balls.

"Which are?"

Chaosia turned, looking them over before moving to the wetbar and pouring herself a rather large portion of his oldest scotch. And he knew he wasn't the only one watching her take the first long drink before she turned to prop on the end of his desk. Or watching her swirl the liquid as she spoke. But even though he had been slightly nervous about all of this himself he couldn't detect anything but poise and confidence from her, the others sitting up and paying close attention now that she was speaking.

_Where in the hell had Cacuzza been hiding this woman?_

"Fifty sheets . . . meaning fifty separate boosts. The numbers are negotiable as well as the time line . . . but it's the only thing that satisfies all parties without bloodshed. Calitri isn't here but his former connections are watching. And looking for any chance to try to reclaim what he lost. This makes sure that vengeance isn't one of those . . . and it keeps _**every**_**one** honorable."

She took another sip before continuing, twirling one of her platinum curls around a white gloved finger lazily as she leaned even heavier against his desk.

"The crew will run the sheets Cacuzza sends to me . . . and we'll drop them on the appointed dates. If any trouble arises_** I**_ deal with it . . . and I'm keeping Rosen on retainer for if Castlebeck starts sniffing around. You'll be compensated for your time and expertise of course . . ."

Marcello looked up. That wasn't anything he'd been privy to . . . and neither had the others if the looks on their faces was anything to judge by. She turned to him, winking before turning back to the others with a sinfully sweet smile.

"Oh come on boys . . . boosting the_** right**_ way isn't easy. Especially with the Division right at our door step. Cacuzza knows that. And to keep things here fair these sheets will be priced like any other that would go to Manday. Just like you're not restricted from running for him or anyone else, so long as they're not Russian or in direct competition with our empire for territory and profit. Cacuzza wants this to be a _wonderful_ new beginning. For_** all**_ of us. So we're going to start out on the **_right_** foot."

She pulled a thin black cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Atley with an indescribable look before draining the last of her drink. She set the heavy glass down on the edge of his desk before reaching up to run a hand through her curls again; shaking them away from her face as she explained the last few details like she was discussing the fucking weather. She was conducting crucial business for the familia and she still acted like it wasn't anything.

"That is the only means of communication it is safe to call me through. And you are my eyes and ears within the actual boosts, Atley. **Luka **and** I both** trust you to keep this together and running. I'm just the final overseer. And I would _**hate**_ to step on your toes . . . Any questions?"

None of the three said a word as Atley slid the phone into his pocket with a nod. And Marcello was quick to dismiss them now that everything was settled. He looked over his office, trying to gather his thoughts and plan his next move as the woman pushed away from the dark mahogany desk. She glanced over the dark, heavy bookcases; running her gloved fingertips over the spines almost nostalgically as she sighed. He needed to know more about this woman . . . He knew he wouldn't see much of her but damnation if she wasn't perplexing. And to openly call Cacuzza _Luka_ in front of others . . .

As they left he turned to her, looking her over as she ran a hand through her curls; sighing. She wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen before in his life but she was striking. And something about the way her oddly colored eyes surveyed his space told him that he was being weighed. _**Tested.**_ If she really was that close with Cacuzza then the more positive an impression he left on her the better. He wasn't stupid . . . he knew the only reason he'd been given this city was because Cacuzza's right hand man had turned it down.

Well he wanted to prove his worth here, to forge a place for himself within the organization. And if she could help keep in him Cacuzza's graces long enough to do that then he needed to make an ally of her. He would serve his Don to the death but he wasn't above trying to get as far as he could. It was the way of the organization after all.

"Would you care for another?"

She shook her head, pulling her keys from her slacks pocket before going towards the door. She didn't really look at him, merely moving like she owned the place as she made her way. Something that most women that were affiliated wouldn't dare to do. They knew they had to be ordered or dismissed despite their rank or connection. It was the old way and one they honored. One she should be well aware of.

"No thank you Marcello. I'm fine. But I'm going on . . . I have a pretty long drive back . . ."

He sat stunned as she just sauntered out, not bothering to check with him or even biding him good bye. Something even the people who worked closely with the elder members of the Cacuzza family didn't dare do now that he was the official head of this city. He actually only reported to Cacuzza himself now . . . and she'd just . . . He blinked.

Just who in the hell had Cacuzza sent to him?

* * *

><p>Kip sighed, watching Ripley's Chevelle pull up at the shop before he turned to the others. It was too odd to see her behind the wheel of that car now. Harper had been parked so long-despite Cooper occasionally borrowing her to keep her in check- that he'd almost forgotten what it looked like. And even though her hair didn't have the same lavender tint now it was too eerie to see her back at the garage. Especially with what was waiting inside . . .<p>

Memphis had called them all together and he was nervous . . . because Atley hadn't remembered Sphinx wasn't on shift tonight. Or to tell Donnie not to call him. So the man had just walked in, looking like death warmed over before going to his wall to brood while they waited. He sighed, shaking his head as he watched her step out of the car. She flipped her curls over her shoulders before crossing to him with a warm smile, tugging her into him with a kiss to his temple. He leaned into her, looking down as she rubbed his arm; looping her fingers through his as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. And for a moment everything was fine. She always had been able to do that for him . . . make everything okay until he could et his thoughts together and think.

"You did good, honey. Marcello has no clue I let you guys hand pick how to run this . . . and we're going to keep it that way. It's all going to be fine . . . okay?"

He nodded, looking back to the garage doors as the world started to creep back in. He hated this . . . because he knew what would happen the second she walked inside. She was going to go cold like she had at the meet. Something he hated to see . . . He glanced around before sighing again and dipped, whispering to her.

"Sphinx is inside, Ripley . . . I just wanted you to know . . ."

She stilled before shrugging, winking to him as she hugged him tighter. And he was suddenly even more worried. What was she planning now?

"I have to do this Kip . . . and I appreciate the heads up. But I'm fine. I already talked with Atley a good bit before so I'll be okay."

He nodded, grinning to her as an idea hit. Oh this could be fun . . . Maybe he could keep her from being too close to the sinister boost. If the others helped she would barely have to interact with him at all. He knew if she ever found out she'd be pissed but it was for her own good. She didn't need to start shutting herself off again. Or Paul was going to make good on his threat to lace all of her food with valium.

"Well, Tumbler's in there too . . ."

She rolled her eyes, moving with him to the door.

"Oh God . . . the Cali Casanova himself. Please don't let him maul me, okay? I actually kind of like this outfit."

He nodded to her as he grinned; reaching out and pulling the doors open as watched everyone assembled stop. Memphis and Atley both nodded to her while Sway and Donnie's eyes went big. Tumbler stepped forward with the same easy smile he usually wore while Toby waved shyly . . . but Sphinx was the one he was watching. The man was looking at her like he couldn't place her . . . he snorted.

_Guess four years of heartache and pain really had changed her a lot after all . . . _

Sway moved away from Memphis, going to Ripley quickly before stopping right in front of her. And when she reached out Ripley didn't even fight the tight hug she was pulled into. Or dodge the smack to the shoulder she got. Actually she laughed, hugging Sway tighter as Donnie moved to see her. And kip knew this was going to be heartfelt. Ripley had-according to Memphis and Otto- helped Don keep it together after his first marriage crashed and burned . . . and he knew she had a soft spot for the jovial boost that was only rivaled by her fondness of Atley.

Sway moved out of the way as Donnie picked her up and spun her, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squealed. He looked up at her, not bothering to put her down as she smiled down at him; kissing the tip of his nose as he chuckled and squeezed her.

"Baby girl I thought you'd forgotten all about us! When did you get back?"

She laughed, sliding back to her feet but kept her arm around his waist as he hugged her to him. And Kip watched Sphinx shut down even more than he had before. It was hard to believe this was the same man he'd watched lounge with Ripley in her apartment countless days and nights. Or the man who used to growl at him under his breath for touching her . . .

"Earlier today . . . I guess Memphis told you about the other . . . right?"

Sway stopped, mouth open as Donnie looked down to her. But nothing compared to the dark look Sphinx was wearing as he took in the new information.

"You're the contact Cacuzza sent? Really? How the hell did that happen?"

She shrugged, refusing to look at the back wall as she spoke . . . and expertly kept herself out of Tumbler's reach as she stepped away Donnie to talk more openly.

"I ran some small boosts for him up north from time to time . . . so when this came up he figured a friendly face was better than Marcello. He's a good mobster . . . with pretty horrible people skills. So do you all know the score?"

Kip watched the others nod before she nodded and turned to him, winking as he smiled to her. He loved having her back; it just felt more like home now with both her and Memphis. It felt right . . .

"Good. So . . ." she turned to Sway grinning as she ribbed her. And Kip watched the years fall of Sway as she jumped right back into their old habits. The two of them had always been fun to watch but it was amazing to see them reunited. Like nothing had changed even though both women looked completely different than they had before.

"Your apartment still look fabulous or does it need work? Because Paul is already going to shit over your hair! When did you take it this light?"

She laughed, reaching up and running her fingers through Ripley's curls as Kip eyed Sphinx. The man had settled ever harder against his usual prop, arms crossed as he watched them so intently he knew Ripley was trying not to squirm. Even though she was still pointedly ignoring said man on the wall . . . God it was like a bad day at high school all over again.

"_**My**_ hair? What happened to the lavender? I loved that color on you! And it's so long now . . ."

Ripley shrugged, flipping her curls over her shoulder before looking to him. And he could see how much she wanted to get away.

"I grew up, Sway. I mean . . . It wasn't like I could keep it that way forever."

* * *

><p>Sphinx watched Kip stroll in with a tiny, curvy blonde under his arm and sighed. Did the boy seriously bring a bloody <em><strong>date<strong>_ to a meet? He knew from Donnie it was just to hear about this new deal they'd been forced into with Cacuzza but bloody hell. He could wait until afterwards to go pick up whatever piece of tail he was banging. He looked at her, not really able to see her face behind the thick curtain of platinum curls but he could tell she was pretty. He snorted to himself, shaking his head. At least the boy had taste . . .

_But_- the little voice in the back of his mind chimed in- _he always had. He __**did **__like your girl after all . . . So why would his taste go to shit just because yours did?_

And as much as he hated to admit it he knew it was true. Kip had adored Ripley almost as much as he had. And every girl he'd ever seen the boy with had the same characteristics. Blonde hair, blue or green eyes and petite. He sighed, shaking his head as he watched Wayland pull away from Memphis, with Donnie moving to follow her. And he had to raise a brow as she stopped right in front of Kip's . . . friend. But he wasn't expecting the wild and semi-distant girl to pull the woman into a fierce hug. Or for her to smack her before clinging to her even tighter. And he was about to chalk it up to her being some long lost friend- Sway seemed to have a few that popped up every few years to chat before disappearing again- until the woman laughed. And he felt his blood freeze in his veins.

There was no way . . . no way in hell.

He turned, listening to her speak and knew it was true. Her hair was longer and its real color, and she was nowhere near as dark as she'd once been. Her clothes fit far better than any he'd seen her in-save when she dressed up or had to wear something odd for a boost- and she seemed so . . . adult and tamed it was almost like a different person. But it was the same laugh- the same husky voice he'd tried to coax her into using more and more while they were alone. And all he could do was watch Donnie pick her up and spin her around, both laughing as she hugged him back. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. This wasn't real; it was some sort of nightmare . . . because there was no way she was standing here. Laughing and talking with the others like she hadn't just waltzed out of his life four years before . . . He watched her with the others as the shock wore off slowly, keeping himself as far from her as he could while Atley and Kip watched him.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. He wasn't stupid . . . he wasn't going to touch her. Hell he wasn't even going to go near her. Because despite how much he'd been thinking of her-missing her- the past few days seeing her made all of the anger and resentment at her leaving bubble right back up. He'd fucked up and he knew it but she hadn't even tried to stay and work through it. She'd just picked up and gone. Leaving him with nothing of her but a worn and faded picture, the ring she'd sworn to never take off and memories . . . She'd sworn to him she'd never leave him . . .

He sighed, shifting as he watched her smile to Sway. And no matter how torn he was he had to admit that she looked . . . wonderful. Junie had been right; she was gorgeous now that she was older. But she seemed so calm-almost sedated now that it was like looking at a completely different person. And he suddenly wondered who else had her since he had. Because she was far too stunning to have been alone for four years . . . . and far too demure to have been alone all of them.

He turned, looking to Atley and Memphis as they stepped closer to him. And he thought that maybe they were just trying to get away from the others-since they weren't close enough for him to be a part of their conversation. He almost stepped to join them, to try and quell some of the emptiness that had started bubbling up as soon as she'd spoken . . . before have to quell the urge to rip Raines's throat out as what they were talking about drifted to him. Why the hell couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"It's hard to believe she's really here . . . I mean I never figured she would come back. Especially not like this."

Atley nodded, keeping his eyes on her with that same smile he had worn almost constantly when they were younger. And Sphinx was only partially thankful that Jackson seemed at peace with her. She'd always held the softest spot in Jackson's black little heart and her leaving had upset him something fierce. But something about the way the man was watching her made him weary. He wasn't looking at her the exact same way he had before . . . she wasn't a child to him anymore. And that bothered him more than it should have.

"She's here to keep your brother from getting in anymore trouble . . . and_ Luka_ trusts her enough to run this. Apparently the two of them have gotten pretty close over the past two years."

Memphis turned while Sphinx fought not to clench his jaw. Why the hell did they come over here to have this conversation? And why did he need to voice that she and the damned mobster had gotten close? He really didn't care who she'd been fucking . . . But wait. Hadn't he just wondered . . . God she'd been back in his life five seconds and she was already turning it upside down again . . .

"Really? I never saw that one coming. I mean he never acted interested before . . ."

Atley smirked, glancing to Raines before looking back to the group as Ripley introduced herself to Mirror and Freb . . . Before Tumbler picked her up over his shoulder and spun her around, laughing as she yelped and smacked him. And he stopped himself from yelling at the boy to put her down. The scar tissue on her back was old but it could still rupture . . . and he knew she had newer scars that weren't so easy to see that his antics could hurt. But her voice stopped him in his thoughts.

"Ow! Tumbler you jerk! I am_** so**_ telling Paul where you live for that!"

Tumbler paled, setting her down before falling to his knees in front of her as Sway laughed and leaned on Kip as he cackled. And Sphinx felt all of his worry from before surge and transform into rage, each pleaded word only serving to make him angrier. The bloody brats knew who Paul was . . . enough that Tumbler was begging while Toby and Kip laughed with Wayland . . . Which meant they knew her enough to know it wasn't an idle threat.

_And how in the hell did she know where the idiot lived?_

"Please don't! I swear I will come and help you set whatever store display or help carry stupid fabric reams. Just please don't tell him where I live. He'll scalp me in my sleep!"

Sphinx turned as Atley spoke again, watching Memphis try not to laugh.

"Oh trust me, Memphis. He _was_ . . . he just respected her enough to not push while she was . . . _**attached**_. Why aren't we taping this? Tumbler's never looked so damned pathetic before."

Memphis laughed, shaking his head as he leaned in to talk. But Sphinx could still hear. And found himself even more confused than before. How did Memphis know about this and none of the rest of them did? And if it was true that meant that Kip-and a good portion of his crew- had know where the girl went. Had been to see her even after he'd delivered the letter that was still folded up in the damned Tiffany's box with her ring, the keys and her folded picture. Meaning that he'd been so close to her for all of these years and hadn't even fucking known it. While the bloody kids went to visit her frequently?

_Oh __**someone **__was going to answer for this shite . . ._

"Paul apparently mauls him every time he sees them. They go up to see her a few days a month . . . She and Kip are still pretty close. Hell, he has a room at her house . . ."

Atley grinned, shaking his head before pushing away to join the others . . . and Sphinx watched him liberate Ripley from Tumbler and the others, slinging his arm over her shoulders as she leaned into him. And when she smiled up at him so warmly Sphinx felt himself start to get sick. She'd never looked at Atley like that before . . . but what had he expected after four years? He'd considered-briefly-that she might've gone back to Wake Beach but he'd never gathered up enough nerve to go try and find out. Not after hearing countless times from Junie about how happy she was wherever she'd settled.

He sighed, turning and almost stepping into Memphis. When in the hell had the man even moved?

"Are you going to be okay with this? I mean, I know it's going to be pretty different . . ."

Sphinx glanced back at her, watching her stick her tongue out at Kip as he returned the gesture while Atley rolled his eyes and stepped between them; trying to keep them from aggravating one another. She always had liked the kid well enough . . . even when he was going through his more annoying phase. He turned back, nodding to Memphis once before shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the wall; watching her with the others as she laughed and smiled. He had no idea how long he'd stood there-watching them- before finally going to leave. He'd parked out front anyway . . . and he suddenly just wanted to be as far from here as possible.

Because it hadn't escaped his notice that she hadn't even glanced at him. Hadn't even looked for him . . . and that made him desperately want to go home and drink.

_Apparently she still wanted nothing to do with him . . ._

* * *

><p><em>God they're all retarded<br>_


	7. On Rocky Ground

**On Rocky Ground**

Ripley sighed as she stepped out the front doors of the garage, pulling her boost cell from her pocket and hitting the number for Cacuzza. She needed to tell him about the meet . . . . and to tell him that Atley was planning retribution for all the aggravation that Marcello had caused. She knew that would have the man on his toes for a few days before she would tell him it was a joke. He'd found himself on the wrong end of many a Jackson prank just like she had . . . and he was **_still_** weary of the man.

_Even if he did have a copy of a certain tape showing Atley get what he deserved._

She grinned, shaking her head as she moved her hand to her other pocket; pulling out her cigarettes and shifting the phone to rest between her ear and her shoulder as she lit one. She breathed in deeply, savoring the taste and nicotine before exhaling. God she'd needed that . . . It hadn't been too bad . . . but it wasn't over yet. And these few minutes would give her the time to get herself together before going back in.

Seeing him had been hard . . . but nowhere near as hard as him refusing to even look at her. She knew he was probably mad but damnation she didn't even garner a look? Not even one_ tiny_ glance? She'd shared his bed for three years-technically longer if you counted all the times they'd slept together _without_ having sex- and he couldn't even look at her.

She rolled her eyes as she got Cacuzza's voicemail before ending the call. She knew better than to leave a message, he'd call her back when he was able. Hell, he was probably trying to figure out a way to pawn Hex off on her . . . She shuddered. That was all she needed. Tumbler, Mirror Man, Kip, Atley _**and**_ Hex. God she'd have a nervous breakdown after the first two seconds. It would be worse than Paul in full decorating mode after two gallons of coffee ice cream.

She shook her head, turning to go back inside only to run into a warm, living wall of muscle. She staggered on her heels almost falling until two hands caught her hips, steadying her on her feet. But as she looked up to thank her savior she felt her throat go dry. Because it was the very person she'd been so torn up over a few seconds before. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before reaching up to brush her hair out of her face . . . but no matter what she did she couldn't bring her eyes away from his.

Which were locked on her wrist . . . her left wrist . . . Oh _**shit**_. She moved, catching his attention before nodding to him and going to try and move away but his hands kept her in place. And their grip tightened ever so slightly, tugging her just a bit closer.

She looked up, watching him as one hand pulled away and caught her wrist; pulling it up for him to see it gently. And his thumb traced the word there lightly, looking massive against her skin before he looked back to her with conflicted gray green eyes. She went to speak-to try to explain when he let her go, stepping away from her completely as his face darkened. And she felt her heart jump when he spoke to her.

"When did you get that?"

She glanced down at her tattoo before looking back up to him. And as she went speak he glared at her, keeping her quiet and in her place as he shook his head. God how could he still make her feel like a damn school girl after everything that had happened between them?

"Well? You spoke to them . . . can't you answer the question? I'm sure your mobster doesn't appreciate it . . ."

Her head snapped back up to him as her eyes narrowed and she crowed a little victory cry in her head at the way his face flashed in shock before shutting down again. She'd surprised him . . . . Well he was in for a hell of a big one.

"I've had it for four years now. I got it the day I left. It was supposed to be a surprise for you. But between shouting at me and throwing around the wedding plans for Donnie and Nikole I guess you didn't take the time to notice it. And my_ mobster_ likes it just fine . . . just like the other four tattoos."

He glared down at her before she saw the curiosity spark behind his eyes along with something else. But she wasn't falling to it. She loved him but she didn't have to let him walk all over her . . . she'd been a doormat enough. And she wasn't going back to it. Not after everything she'd had to survive without him.

"What's wrong, Sphinx? Cat got your tongue?"

His face darkened dangerously as he dipped, bringing their noses to almost touch as he seethed at her. And she knew she was winning. He'd always hated to argue with anyone, always preferring to stay silent and just punch or cut out his differences with others. Hell, getting him to argue back was practically a miracle. But she always had excelled at it . . .

"You always did have a smart ass mouth . . . Too bad you never would learn what to do with it."

She grinned, stretching up on her tip toes to whisper to him before she moved away, leaving him standing stock still as she went back inside. So she'd just done something completely out of character and brazen. At least she hadn't broken down and cried or begged him to come back to her as soon as they'd been alone together. That had to count for something.

_Right?_

* * *

><p>Sphinx took in a staggering breath, trying to calm himself down enough to not grab the girl and throttle her to death. Or toss her across the hood of the Malibu and make her eat those words. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. God that was far too tempting to even think about in passing.<p>

He hadn't meant to startle her or to catch her when she went to fall. But he'd done both . . . and as soon as she'd looked up to him it had been far too easy to fall back into their old ways. His hands had moved seemingly on their own, trying to pull her into him as she steadied herself. And he'd been about to ask her if she was okay, to try and see if she was fine when she'd moved to mess with her hair. And he hadn't even been able to stop himself from tracing the looping, swirling font on her wrist.

She'd gotten his name put on her, right out in the open where anyone could see it if they wanted to. And it looked old . . . like she'd had it for years. But she hadn't had it when they were together. He would've noticed that . . .

He'd brought her hand back up, tracing the brand on her skin before looking back up to her. But as he'd seen her go to speak his mouth seemed to work on its own. Like it normally did around her . . . and got him into even deeper shit with her than he already was. Per normal . . . this is why he didn't speak . . .

"When did you get that?"

She'd looked up to him, shocked as she'd wrapped her arms around herself . . . the same way she had the night she'd left. But she didn't look as small and defenseless as she did in that black dress. She looked like a completely different person now . . . and he found it wasn't hard for him to push the warring feelings he had for her away as she refused to speak to him. Oh so she could talk to them and not to him? She could spread her legs for him for three damned years but she couldn't open her damned mouth? Oh but wait, according to what Atley was saying she apparently spread those long legs for Cacuzza now . . . .

"Well? You spoke to them . . . can't you answer the question? I'm sure your mobster doesn't appreciate it . . ."

Her head snapped back up to him as her eyes narrowed and he was hard pressed to remember a time when she'd looked more deadly. She'd never looked at him so coldly . . . and it made his heart clench. But all of that was flooded by the rage that surged forth at her words. At both her and himself. How had he not seen it that night? And why in the hell had she just told him she had another new tattoo other than this one? And it ate it him that-even with as mad as he was- he started to wonder what and where it was . . .

"I've had it for four years now. I got it the day I left. It was supposed to be a surprise for you . . . but between shouting at me and throwing around the wedding plans for Donnie and Nikole I guess you didn't take the time to notice it. And my_ mobster_ likes it just fine . . . just like the other four tattoos."

He watched her eyes flash before she moved, shifting on her feet to where she no longer looked as small. Actually, as she stretched to her full height-which even in the heels still made her tiny to him- he had to admit that he_** liked**_ seeing her like this. She'd never cowered or backed down before but she'd always seemed at odds when she'd stand up for herself. But she wasn't now. She was confident . . . and she wasn't cowing to him or anyone else.

"What's wrong, Sphinx? Cat got your tongue?"

His face darkened dangerously as he dipped, bringing their noses to almost touch as he seethed at her. And he could see in her eyes that she was aware of just how deep she was under his skin. Before she had always hated to argue with him-even when he needed to hear what she had to say. She wanted to keep peace . . . . but now she almost seemed to enjoy it. This bickering between them . . . and he had to wonder if she always had and had just deferred because she knew he wanted peace.

"You always did have a smart ass mouth . . . Too bad you never learned what to do with it."

She grinned, stretching up on her tip toes to whisper to him before she moved away. And he found himself having to realize more than a few things. She wasn't the same tiny, insecure thing that had walked out on him before. And he didn't know what terrified him more. The fact that she'd obviously grown into something that he would never even hope to be able to control or tame the way he had when she was younger-because she would surrender to the chemistry between them just as easily as he had- or the fact that he was far too enticed by what he was seeing in her now.

"Oh trust me, lover. I am _well _aware of what to do with it . . . too bad you're never going to find out . . ."

God damn when did she start talking and acting like this? She'd always blushed whenever she'd spoken to him before . . . hinting at the intimacy between them instead of coming out and being direct or blunt. And he'd always loved it . . . thought her innocence-despite whatever they did- was appealing. But this . . . God he needed to think about this. Before he did something else he was going to live to regret.

* * *

><p>Atley sank into his sofa beside Sphinx, watching the man look at the untouched open beer he had loosely clasped in his massive hands. He knew that this was going to be hard for the man but he hadn't expected him to be so damn . . . lethargic. Hell, he'd expected him to grab her the second he saw her; dragging her away into the office upstairs for them to fight and bicker before he dropped to his knees and begged for the forgiveness they both knew he didn't really deserve.<p>

He sighed, reaching out and flicking the man in the side of the neck before he propped his feet up on the table. Suddenly Ripley's reasons for just cutting contact made a whole lot more sense. She'd known-on some level- that any fight or split between them would be epic. And that it would cause problems between him and his stoic friend. Hell she hadn't been back a full damned day yet and it was already causing an issue. He was personally elated that the girl was home-however tentatively- while Sphinx seemed to be tied in knots.

Sphinx looked to him, rolling his eyes as he sighed wearily before taking along drink of his neglected brew. And Atley suddenly felt like a heel. He'd been so excited that Ripley was home that he really hadn't really given much thought to the way his friend would feel. The others had been so happy he'd just honestly forgotten that Sphinx was essentially the reason behind her leaving. And that he was almost constantly warring between being hurt and angry over her abandonment.

He sighed, reaching out and laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder before shaking his head.

"Look . . . you knew if she ever came back it was going to be hard to see her. Just . . . don't do anything stupid and give all of this some time. I mean who knows . . . you guys could at least be able to be alone without a referee one day. Right?"

Sphinx snorted, taking another long drink as he rolled his eyes. But as he drained the last of his beer he nodded, setting the empty bottle down on the table. He looked up to Atley, running his hands through his hair before he looked back to the table.

"I have no fucking clue what to do, Atley. She's so different now . . ."

Atley sighed, shaking his head as he tried to think of something to tell him. Before he finally just took a long draught of his own brew. He didn't have the heart to tell the man that he'd fucked up. Just like he wasn't going to betray Ripley's confidence. He sighed again, looking at his friend as he looked to the table listlessly.

_Maybe the kid had known what she was doing after all . . ._


	8. Beautiful Nightmares

**Beautiful Nightmares & Horrible Daydreams**

Ripley groaned as she rolled over, trying not to think about the dream she'd just woken up from. Well, more of a memory than a dream . . . but she'd been asleep so she was slotting it as a nightmare. The last thing she needed was to start doing this again . . . she hadn't dreamed about that particular incident in years . . . . And she didn't need to do it now. Not with everything going on. She sighed, tossing the covers back as she pulled herself out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom. Of all the nights for her to dream of that she had to pick the night before she went back to Long Beach . . . seriously? She reached out, turning on the water for her shower before a flash of heat shot through her . . . accompanied by a very vivid memory.

_Her legs were wrapped around his waist; resting on his hips as her head lulled back against the tile . . . while his mouth worked furiously over the exposed flesh of her neck, leaving a trail of angry red bites that she knew were going to turn bright blue before morning. But each pass of his teeth and thrust of his hips brought another little mewl from her parted and kiss swollen lips. Just like each movement of her hands or arch of her back brought these animalistic growls from the stoic boost. _

Christ what was wrong with her?

She shook herself, running a hand over her face. Maybe Paul was right . . . maybe she really did need to finally give in to Cacuzza and get laid. Before she did something stupid because of hormones . . . Like practically tease her ex lover into a near frenzy in the damned parking lot of the shop two weeks before. She had no idea what had made her talk to him like that-or even act like there was something going on between her and the mob boss- but she couldn't erase the fact that she had.

And Atley had called her to ask what had passed between them she hadn't been too surprised to hear that he'd almost mauled Tumbler for making some comment about how great her ass looked in her dress pants. She rolled her eyes before shaking her head as she shed her lace shift. Tumbler was a habitual flirt and he loved to aggravate her any chance he got. The man was three years older than Kip . . . making him only two years younger than her but she couldn't bring herself to see the blonde any other way than she did the others. If anything, it was like having a less oily Frankie around.

She sighed before stepping under the cool spray of water. She missed Frankie and San . . . and she _knew_ that San wanted to come back to Long Beach to see his estranged wife and kid. But it still wasn't safe enough that they could risk it just yet. Because she seriously doubted Cacuzza would be willing to offer him the same asylum he was giving the crew from Calitri's stragglers. Even with how good of boosts and cons the two were not with the havoc Frankie had wreaked exacting his revenge.

She moved, letting the water run over her for a few moments before she adjusted it to be slightly warmer. She really did need to get a grip on herself. She'd been fine-okay barely functioning but that was her secret- without the man and the first time she saw him she wasn't going to start acting like this. Not again. She wasn't that girl anymore and she wasn't going to flake out. She'd worked too hard to make something of herself to just let it all go . . .

But he still looked so damned good . . . and it had been so fucking nice to be touched again. Even briefly. And the heat that had flashed in his eyes when she'd quipped at him had made her fucking blood boil. After her anger had dissipated and she'd actually realized what it was. She groaned in frustration, laying her head against the cool tile. They were both way too fucked in the head to even try to do this twice.

_They honestly never should have tried in the first place . . ._

She reached over, grabbing her shampoo before going to wash her hair. It was getting too long for her to handle but she couldn't bring herself to lop it all off. She was however going to let Paul trim it up when she went in . . . and then she was going to drive the Jaguar down to Long Beach. She was supposed to meet Atley for lunch and then they were going to spend some time together before the boost tonight . . . To try and get to know one another again.

She knew that he hadn't really changed too much-save becoming a little rougher around the edges as he got closer and closer to be a crotchety old man- but he would need to get used to the way she was now. She'd seen how hard he'd been watching her, trying to see little pieces of the way she'd been before. Hopefully spending some time with her would help him stop that. She might not have wanted her life to take shape the way it had but she'd changed to survive the transformations and disappointments. She just hoped he would be okay with how different she really was . . .

Ripley walked through the doors of the shop, trying to juggle the million things she had in her hands and walked at the same time. She might not be as klutzy as she once was but she wasn't a freaking ballerina either. She moved, sitting the fabric books down before turning to glance around the shop to make sure everything was in order. This shop had taken over a good portion of her life that had once been dedicated to boosting-well boosting and a certain stoic boost if she was being honest with herself- and she was a bit . . . frantic about making sure it stayed perfect.

She and Paul had finally had enough of working for other people even before she'd fled from Long Beach . . . and all of their sweat blood and tears had come together to resurrect the abandoned and depilated storefront they'd found from the dead. The three story walk-up had originally been the only book store in the community before it had closed down. Meaning the space boasted a huge glassed-in store front (that had to be completely refitted with the bullet and shatter proof variety to be brought up to code) and a halved second level that opened into the main floor space. Which allowed an open view of the shop below from the interior loft balcony space she'd converted into her office after fighting with Paul over who got to claim it. The walls in the front of the store were still lined with dark wooden floor-to-ceiling shelves that still had the old stamped metal labels. And more than a few people still came in and traced the labels nostalgically; asking them if any of the old books were still in the shop.

They'd polished the shelves and the labels to a shine and used them to display their folded fabric and clothes . . . as well as stands of special order and hand made jewelry and beauty products that they purchased from their favorite local artisans. The two ancient desks they'd liberated from the old offices on the full third floor had been repaired and repurposed; one into a check-out counter and the other into Paul's beauty station. They'd even plumbed in a retro floating wash sink and turned the back of the shop into Paul's personal salon utopia. And the small salon now saw just as much if not more business than his old job with the ritzier boutique.

Something he loved to gloat about in his more egotistical moments.

Out of all of their hard work Paradox had been born, their 'weirdo store' slowly transformed into a completely different . . . She sighed, turning to wave to Paul as he emerged from the back of the shop with an arm full of bags. That seemed to bear greasy goodness if her nose was right . . . and it usually was. She grinned, helping him sort through before grabbing up the sausage biscuit he offered her and taking a huge slurp of his vanilla coke as they made their way to the sitting area in front of the mirrored in fireplace.

She dropped onto the mustard yellow sofa, stretching out before propping her feet on the mirrored coffee table as Paul mimicked her. She'd used the furniture from her apartment-save her bed that had been gifted to Jesse and the idiot bouncing beside her- for here and bought all new for her home. And over time she'd been able to lounge on the damned stuff again without catching whiffs of her ex or remembering all the times they'd dozed off. She turned, munching on her food happily as she looked to Paul.

"I need you to cut my hair. Just trim it up and maybe style it. I'm going to be in and out a lot tonight . . . and apparently Luka and Marcello might make an appearance."

He nodded, shoving half of his bacon, egg and cheese croissant in his mouth before trying to answer her. Leaving her to roll her eyes at him. He and Cooper still thought it was necessary to conquer a meal in like three bites. He really had gotten odder with age . . .

"Sure thing . . . Want me to color it too? I could take it back to the way it used to be. The lavender doesn't take too long . . ."

She shook her head, remembering Sway's question. She'd let it go back for a reason and only a small portion of it had been defying Sphinx. Their business seemed to do better when both she and Paul looked normal. And she wasn't going to give herself anything too memorable incase Castlebeck started sniffing around . . . _**that**_ had been a hard learned lesson. She'd had like three different air colors in as many months.

"Nah. Just the cut and style please . . . and help me find something to wear. I'm eating lunch with Atley . . ."

Paul looked her over before rolling his eyes. She knew he hated that she usually wore more_** adult**_ things mixed in with her vintage and expensive pieces now but she actually liked it. Besides, people took her a bit more seriously since she'd stopped rocking the Ramones and Cure tee shirts with torn denim. And the fitted dark skinny jeans she was wearing with the form fitting cream silk shell wasn't too dressy or adult. Even with her key necklace and the slender fitting poppy red cardigan with the thin bright yellow belt she had around her waist. Hell she even had on matching satin flats . . .

She looked up as he shook his head.

"I think we can find something but you're going to be with _Atley_. He isn't used to this whole . . . change like I am. So we're going to make sure we don't give him a heart attack . . . yet anyway. Besides, why don't you let Luka see you in something other than what he normally does? That man's seen you in jeans like what? Three times max?"

She rolled her eyes before sighing. She knew it was pointless to argue with Paul but she still couldn't seem to get it through his head that she wasn't going to sleep with the mobster. She'd only contemplated being with one other person after Sphinx and that had started under the influence of some very good scotch. And tequila. And some vodka . . . . And even then she hadn't been able to keep up the relationship once the thrill had died. She just didn't want anyone else.

_As much as it sucked . . ._

"Whatever, Paul. Just make sure you don't go crazy . . . I might have to actually run later so . . ."

He nodded, waving her off.

"No high heels and no peep show shirts. Got it. You going to stay in Long Beach tonight? Or are you coming home?"

She shrugged. Junie and Otto had told her that the carriage house was hers when she was in town and Sway had offered her couch. While Kip and the guys had offered for someone to sacrifice a bed so she could stay if she needed it. Meaning she had no shortage of places to sleep it was just whether or not she wanted to stay.

"All depends . . . If I do are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

He nodded, crumbling his wrapper before tossing it into the trash can to the side of the counter; pumping his fist when it went in on the first try. The goober.

"Yes! Nothing but net, baby. And yes I'll be fine. Now c'mon. We've got to make you gorgeous!"

She groaned, flopping back into the couch.

_What in the hell had she just done to herself?_

* * *

><p>Sphinx sat across from Atley as they waited on their food, trying not glare at the man as he practically bounced in his seat. He'd all but drug him out of apartment today, making him swear to behave no matter what happened before pushing him into the passenger side of the Cadillac and coming here. And if it hadn't been for how utterly bored he was he would've minded. But as it was he was about to snap.<p>

He hadn't slept a full eight hours since Ripley had waltzed right back into his life . . . and he was beginning to think that he was going crazy. Because seeing her-and how much she'd changed- before hearing from Atley how sad she'd been according to Kip had made his mind start replaying every fucking thing he ever did wrong to her. Even after they weren't together . . . like not trying harder to find her after she'd left him.

But even now he knew it would've been pointless. Because what could he have done? Look at her and say _'sorry I said you would never be my wife but I really wanted you to stay? To be with me even after I ripped your heart out and made an ass of myself on our anniversary?' _He snorted, rolling his eyes. That would've gone over really well . . .

He shifted, leaning his head back against the booth before closing his eyes. And he was almost asleep when a voice he'd been trying to forget pulled him back into full consciousness. He looked up, seeing none other than Ripley glaring down at Atley with her arms crossed over her chest; one booted foot tapping as she looked to him. While he smiled up at her cheekily like he hadn't done anything wrong.

He turned, glaring at him as the reality sunk in. The request and the demands all suddenly made sense . . . _Hadn't he learned not to meddle with them by __**now**__?_

"Atley Bartholomew Jackson you have about two seconds to explain what's going on or I'm putting my ass right back in that Jaguar and going to see Sway. Who will have your balls for earrings if I tell her I want them."

Atley sighed, rolling his eyes before reaching out and pulling her into the sparkling blue booth beside him; slinging his arm over her shoulders as she raised a brow at him.

"Call me crazy but I figured if we're all going to work together we might as well practice being civil. Because I remember just how well the two of you do that. And I really don't want to get hit _**or**_ have to explain to Otto why a car's on the floor off its jack because you two started up again. So please? For me just try to act like two adults for like twenty minutes. Thirty tops . . ."

She eyed him skeptically before rolling her eyes skyward and nodding once. And Sphinx took the opportunity to get a good look at her in the light. The outfit was obviously tailored to her, making her seem just as adult as her ensemble two weeks before had. But where the black and white had been edgy and almost alien this seemed more something she would've worn when they were together.

_If Sway had gone with her to get it. _

The sand washed jeans he'd seen before she sat down were tailored to her, the pants sitting very low on her hips. They hugged her ass and thighs, tapering into a small flare that covered all but the pointy tips of her soft looking leather cowboy boots.

The blazer itself was fashioned from the oddest fabric. With this tiny gray design stitched into the material that was almost invisible . . . until a bit of light would catch it and make it shimmer against the almost black satin material. The coat hugged her figure even though it wasn't closed; the sleeves fitting snuggly to her arms and ending just above her knuckles with huge silver buttons-adorned with an intricate crest stamp- along her wrists. The cuffs of the shirt were just as long as the blazer cuffs, bits of black lace framing the edge and grazing her short clipped black nails . . . and covering the huge platinum ring on her left ring finger. That was engraved with what he recognized as the same crest as her tattoo . . .

The silver striped vest she had on beneath the jacket shimmered ever so slightly as she shifted in her seat, cupping her chest and curves; making her seem even smaller than she did without it while the tuxedo shirt beneath it was a deep black. And unbuttoned to the top of the vest, showcasing the plunge in her cleavage while showing just enough of the black lace of her bra when she moved just right. And some kind of necklace that he couldn't quite make out . . .

Her hair wasn't curly or wavy, it was pulled stick straight with her bangs down and covering her forehead while her makeup was the same as it had been the last time he'd seen her. Natural and glowing with her thick sooty lashes rimmed in dark kohl. But her lips were bare and peach, the bottom one pulled beneath her teeth as she looked up to the waitress as she reemerge to take her order. And he was amazed at the beer she requested before ordering the same thing he and Atley had both gotten.

She turned, glancing to him briefly before looking to Atley. And he could tell she was uncomfortable . . . which just made his chest hurt. She'd never shied away from him, not after they'd been cooped together in his apartment on her first boost. Even when she was mad she would still speak to him but she wasn't now. And even though he understood why it still drove him crazy. But why? He'd known things wouldn't ever be the same between them when she'd popped back up. So why did he keep expecting her to act like everything was fine?

She smiled to Atley, stealing a sip of his drink before the answer came to him_. Because she always had_. Even when he would apologize it was only after she'd started to act normal again . . . but she wasn't now. God she'd left him and moved on to another man. Couldn't she at least either leave him alone completely or try to be . . . civil?

"So . . . Tumbler kept going on and on about you owning a shop in Wake Beach with Paul now. What do you guys do exactly?"

She grinned, shaking her head before nodding to the waitress as she handed her the beer. Sphinx watched her ease into the conversation with Atley like she would have before. And he listened to her talk about the same things she'd gone on and on about towards the end of their affair. Things he'd always thought would turn out to be tedious and bothersome for her after the newness wore off. But as he listened now he realized he'd never noticed how alive she seemed.

She'd lived to boost but she loved the world she'd pushed into just as much. And he found himself wondering just how much else he'd missed because he'd been lamenting a freedom he'd had all along . . . because no matter what she did she'd always made sure to give him the space he railed for. Even when it hurt her to do it . . .

_Like_- the little voice whispered to him- _leaving you all together because she saw how much you hated being closed in . . . _

"Paul does his beauty thing and we sell different odds and ends. Fabrics, special order pieces for interiors. I mean we still put together new rooms or houses for people but mostly we're sticking to the retail. I never thought I'd like it when he suggested it two years ago but I have to admit I love it. And it's . . . _nice_ to be able to say it's _**ours,**_ you know?"

Atley laughed, nodding before he reached out and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. And Sphinx didn't like the way Ripley blushed up at him so prettily. But why? He was the one who'd made her stop . . . if he'd kept his mouth shut and listened before then they would probably still be together . . . with kids. At the very least one . . . He turned, glaring out the window before his head snapped back to her as Atley asked another question.

_What in the hell was he talking about?_

"So . . . are Cacuzza and Marcello really coming to this tonight? I mean, two weeks ago was the first boost. It seems a bit . . . _**odd**_ . . . to pop up for this one out of the blue."

Ripley shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Which moved the necklace enough for him to see it had a silver charm on it. He sighed, shaking his head. Probably just her mother's locket.

"Honestly I have no clue. But I kind of hope if Marcello is going to be there that Luka will to. He's about the only thing the man answers to . . . well, other than Paulo. But very few people fuck with him, you know?"

Atley nodded, glancing across to him and he made himself calm down; forcing his fists to unclench beneath the table as the waitress brought their wings. He hated to even think that the fucking enforcer had been around her when he hadn't. Ripley's laughter at the three identical plates made the task a bit easier, helping him to push away some of the rage he'd felt bubbling. If he saw the man he'd do more than slice him to pieces this time . . .

"God did we really all get the same thing? I bet she thinks we planned that . . ."

Atley smirked before he shrugged, looking around casually before turning back to her.

"Marcello isn't a player for Cacuzza is he?"

She stilled before shrugging again, reaching across to grab the bleu cheese at the same time he did. And Sphinx was shocked by the little jolt that ran through his fingers when they grazed by one another. The same little jolt that has shot through him when he caught her two weeks before. God she shouldn't be able to still do that to him . . . Not after four years. She blushed, looking away as she spoke.

"I have no clue. From everything I know he's been loyal as loyal can be but this makes it seem shady. Luka seems to think it might just be him being overzealous . . . and trying to compensate for the refusal he was sure was coming from Memphis. He had no way to know that you guys were going to run again . . . . Which was a good thing. Because it gave us the ability to barter for that cut."

Sphinx looked at her, brow raised as she looked to him. And the blush on her cheeks darkened as he spoke to her. Something she hadn't done when they'd bickered before. God he'd missed seeing that . . . What in the hell was wrong with him?

"Barter for what cut?"

Atley looked between them before shaking his head, fielding the question.

"Apparently Marcello was going to try to make us run pro-bono. And little miss negotiator here bitched Luka into making sure we got paid. With some broken Italian mingling in with that seldom used British slang if I heard correctly."

Ripley's cheeks darkened before she huffed, reaching out to grab a wing before she grumbled. She picked at it as she shook her head.

"I swear the two of you gossip like old women. But he was out of his mind if he thought that anyone was going to put up with Marcello for fucking free. I was about to slaughter him and I was only there twenty minutes longer than you were."

Atley grinned, winking to Sphinx before nudging her as she went to take a bite. And he watched her face pale before she started shaking her head. But something about the way she glanced at him made his gut clench. Why had she looked at him like that?

"Yeah well Luka said he would be here . . . and that he was bringing _**your**_ Irishman to leave with you."

"Oh no. No no no no no no. I told him that Hex was his lunatic. I don't want him. Hell trying to run from Redwood to Frisco with him twice a year is bad enough . . . I can't handle the stress of him and those kids."

She shuddered, tossing the wing onto the plate.

"Damn it Atley. Now I lost my appetite . . . Could you imagine Hex with Tumbler and Mirror?"

Sphinx stopped, realizing what she was saying before he shook his head; glaring at Atley. Who was laughing so hard he was crying. He turned to her, nodding once as he spoke. And he felt his heart jump that she didn't glare at him or look away. She kept his gaze . . . and even smiled at him just a tiny bit. Maybe this hadn't been so bad after all . . .

"I swear on the Malibu if he shows up I'll cart 'im through the morgue."

She nodded, turning to Atley as he shook his head and laughed. And suddenly he felt like he was four years younger. Any second now he would have to get up to take her back to her car so she could go to work . . . or she would want to go home and jump him as soon as they stepped inside. He shook himself before draining his beer as her face fell and she looked away, keeping her eyes on her plate and brought the entire illusion crashing down around him. It wasn't the same . . . and neither was she.

This hadn't been a bad idea . . . . _it had been a horrible one._

* * *

><p><em>I know this one moved a bit slow but hey, we had to get them back together some way without too much bloodshed! On to the next chapter!<br>_


	9. Supervised Performance

_I own nothing but my OCs and the ideas here people. _

* * *

><p><strong>Supervised Performances<strong>

Atley watched Ripley stare Luka Cacuzza down like she did it everyday, unfazed by the raised brow or the deep frown on his face as he looked over the old dinged and dingy shipping containers at the docks. But he knew that Cacuzza wasn't irritated with her or even him, he was just about to skin the man he'd put in charge of Long Beach. Marcello was already twenty minutes late for when they were supposed to meet . . . and the mob boss was getting more and more agitated with every second he had to wait. While Ripley just looked at him like a parent waiting out a temper tantrum from an impetuous child.

_Which wasn't too far off with the way Cacuzza was pacing and grumbling . . . _

Paulo moved from behind him, drawing his eyes back to the large enforcer as he moved to stand beside Ripley; dipping to speak to her as she leaned in to listen.

"He's been like this since we left . . . apparently Marcello called and said he would be late. He was dealing with something about Calitri's old Lieutenant. Telling them that your crew is off limits and under the full protection of the Cacuzza familia . . ."

Atley raised a brow, taking in the information. So the man was actually doing something useful _**and**_ had called to let them know. Which was good news for all of them. So why was Luka acting like this? Ripley however just nodded, rolling her eyes when Cacuzza all but barked into his cell phone before it could even finish its first ring. And Atley had to wonder what when she'd gotten so chummy with the towering enforcer . . . who was biting back a grin as her shoulders started to shake. They seriously both thought this was funny?

"I got that when he got here. He's just being pissy because he has to wait. You know how _**old**_ people get . . ."

Atley stopped; looking at her incredulously while Paulo laughed, shaking his head. But Cacuzza stopped; turning to glare at her while he continued to give whoever hell on the phone. And Atley knew-as Ripley just rolled her eyes to look at Paulo again- that she was far too used to that look. Which meant that she did enough to see it pretty regularly . . . and she wasn't dead in a ditch. Exactly how damned close were they now?

"I think you're in trouble, Chaosia."

Ripley shrugged, winking up to the man before cutting her eyes to him. Letting him know to stay out of whatever was about to happen with one look before she answered the other man.

"I'm_** always**_ in trouble, Paulo. It's kind of my middle name."

The Italian looked down at her skeptically before he saw the humor color his hazel brown eyes. And Atley almost choked at what he said to her. Sphinx had mentioned-ever so briefly before when they'd been drinking and he was trying to wrap his head around what was happening- that he didn't care about how close she and Cacuzza had gotten. But he knew the man should be worried about the easy going way she seemed to interact with the mobster's key enforcer. Because there was definitely something going on between the two of them.

"_**Really?**_ I thought it was Ripley . . ."

She smacked him, turning to Cacuzza as the phone snapped shut and both straightened. Which only seemed to aggravate his old friend even more. He watched them interact and had to shake his head. Ripley had definitely fallen in with an interesting bunch when she'd left them but it explained a lot of her newfound attitude. She'd learned how to interact with a lot of different aspects of the underworld with Cacuzza. And her cool-but-mellow approach to things seemed to be an honest by product of the exposure and the natural disposition she inherited from her old man.

"If the two of you are done with the socialities then can we please get this underway? Or are you going to gossip some more . . ."

Ripley and Paulo glanced to one another before shaking their heads in unison. And Cacuzza growled before tossing his hands in the air and stalking away, rubbing his chest and grumbling as he went.

"I swear the two of them are going to be the death of me. They've already tried once . . . and I am _**not**_ fucking **old**. I'm not even _**fifty**_ yet."

Ripley sighed, watching him go as Paulo turned to nod to Atley. They were just waiting for the crew to start pouring in with the scores for tonight-and seeing as in there were only five it should be happening pretty quickly- before they started the final leg. And he knew that Ripley already had the envelopes of cash in the inner pocket of her blazer. He glanced over as she spoke, never taking her eyes off of the retreating man.

"Its getting worse isn't it? The chest pains . . ."

Paulo glanced to him before nodding, turning to watch his boss as he answered. And Atley could see what had been bothering him now that he knew what to look for. Luka was Sicilian . . . and had always been paler with the lighter eyes and blonde hair. But he seemed . . . sallow . . . even against the pale gray suit and cream dress shirt. Which he could tell had been carefully picked to help hide his draining color.

Oh this wasn't good . . . not at all . . .

"When he overworks it does. You'd think he would remember that the hole in his heart isn't going to be helpful when he's this stressed."

He stepped forward, looking them over before glancing back at the way Cacuzza had gone.

"Hole? What hole? What's going on here? Is he sick?"

Paulo nodded, unbuttoning his dark jacket and pulling it off; dropping it onto the hood of Ripley's Jaguar before going to cuff the sleeves of his moss green dress shirt to his elbows. Showing off more than a few tattoos and scars before he reached up and pushed the strap to his black suspenders back into place on his broad shoulders. He crossed his arms, nodding back to the mob boss as he lounged between them. And Atley was suddenly aware of how big the man actually was.

The dark suits and layers helped mask some of his size but what the width of his shoulders and chest-something he always attributed to the suits the Italians seemed to live in- were all him. Just like the sheer muscle in his arms and hands. But now that he could see him he was amazed that he was at least Sphinx's size. Maybe even bigger . . . Christ this guy was huge! He was about to pop the seam on his damned shirt standing the way he was. And he wasn't even flexing . . .

"Calitri shot Cacuzza in the final stages of seizing Long Beach and left him for dead. It's only because the Irishman and I found him that we were able to save him. But the injury couldn't be completely healed . . ."

Ripley moved, looking between them while she finished explaining as they spotted the first headlights in the distance. The others were here . . .

"It left him with a hole in the left ventricle of his heart . . . and though its small and not terribly life threatening it causes him a good bit of pain. And the more aggravated he is the more it hurts. Its part of the reason he's giving this city to Marcello. He isn't dying or anything but he isn't just able to keep going from city to city either. And as much as he gripes he likes Frisco . . ."

Atley turned, looking to the car pulling in. It was a newer model Corvette . . . meaning it was Kip and Tumbler. Damn the kids had beat the others? Not bad. He glanced back before sighing. He'd heard the rumors that Calitri had killed Cacuzza for his spot about six months after Ripley had left but he'd talked with Luka afterwards and thought it was just that. Talk and gossip and rumors. But apparently there was some truth to it after all . . .

"I take it very few people know about this?"

Paulo nodded, watching the Corvette pass them to go towards the containers with a smirk. The kids were tearing through the docks the same way they did the streets, and both the enforcer and Ripley seemed to enjoy watching them put the Vette through the paces.

"Outside of the two of us, only you . . . and the damned Irishman of course. We haven't exactly broadcasted it to anyone . . . even the other members of the family don't know."

Atley nodded, watching Kip and Tumbler stroll out of the containers before waving to them happily as they made their way to them. And he had to admit he liked watching Ripley smile and wave back before rolling her eyes to them. She seemed more at home in the young bloods and he knew a good portion of the reason was because she'd been kind of hesitant to try to integrate back into the Old School. Not that he blamed her. Donnie was married-and though the man adored her he had a life to concentrate on- and Sway and Memphis were together and as bad as ever. Which-with Frankie, San and Hex out of the picture- just left him and Sphinx . . . and they stayed together more often than not.

Paulo shook his head, glancing to her as Tumbler and Kip started to argue about halfway to them.

"And to think you refused to move to San Francisco with me to stay here?"

Atley stilled, trying not to let the shock show on his face as Ripley looked up at him in mock suffering and sympathy. And though he could tell they were joking he didn't doubt the offer had been made.

"Oh I know, Paulo. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to sleep at night . . . just thinking about _**that**_ missed chance . . ."

He snorted as she giggled, stepping away from him to ruffle Kip's hair; before looking to her hand as she pulled away with still tacky gel.

"Uh dude? I think you used too much . . . it's supposed to be able to dry, Raines. You do know that right?"

Kip shrugged before glaring at Tumbler as he leaned forward, looping his arms over her shoulders and tugging her into him. And Atley knew that he needed to stop. Sphinx might not act like he was the girl's biggest fan but he knew the man wouldn't tolerate seeing anyone else touch her either. And the kid had almost been beaten over her once as it was. Kip seemed to share his thoughts because he reached out and smacked his friend. While Ripley just laughed and reached up, petting his abused head as he whined.

"OW! What the fuck, Kip? Shit man! That hurt . . . Ripley! He hit me!"

Kip rolled his eyes, crossing his arms before glancing to Atley. And Jackson was glad to see the kid had sense. Even more than his brother apparently . . . because he doubted Kip was going to get glared at for trying to carry on a conversation with Sphinx the way Memphis usually did.

"Be glad it was me. _You know who_ sees you all over her and he's going to toss you around again. I used to watch him pick Frank up like a tinker toy man . . . and he was used to Frankie. He tolerated him . . . he doesn't like you or Mirror too much."

Tumbler paled before looking to Ripley as she snorted, flipping her straight hair over her shoulders before looking at both of them. And even Paulo was giving the boy the same warning look they were. Well at least the mobster knew it was true.

"Oh please. Aren't you overreacting? I'm sure he could care less . . . and Tumbler knows to keep his hands away from key areas or he gets cut. It took Frankie almost six months to learn that . . ."

Paulo snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned away from her and towards the next car pulling in. Which was a Lamborghini. Meaning Sway and Donnie had officially arrived.

"Oh yes. Because he is so level headed and logical when it comes to anything, Chaosia. And even less so when it's you if I remember correctly . . . The boy's going to get hurt if he aggravates him . . . and I don't feel like getting stitched up. _**Again.**_ Your boy is fast with that damned blade . . . and ruthless."

Ripley glared, glowering up at the taller man while he gave her a deadpan look. And Atley knew what he was talking about. The man had tussled with Sphinx once . . . and it had only been Memphis and himself that had saved him . . . And the killer part was Sphinx wasn't even trying to hurt him. Not really . . . He'd just wanted to get past him . . . to Ripley.

"That was a _**long **_time ago, Paulo. And he isn't my boy . . ."

Paulo raised a brow before turning, going towards the building Cacuzza had gone into as he slung his jacket over his shoulders. Shaking his head the entire way as he sighed.

"You honestly don't think I believe that, right? I've known you far too long and too well to not know the truth when I see it . . ."

Ripley rolled her eyes, turning from him to grumble to Sway as she stepped up and looked after him. And Atley could see the appreciation in her eyes as she watched the man walked away. God Memphis didn't need to see that or he would freak even worse than normal. He already thought Sway was interested in every man she saw as it was.

"He is so fucking high . . . and he starts to sound like the Mafia Yoda or something. How was the run? Uneventful I hope . . ."

Sway grinned, winking at her before leaning in with a sultry smirk.

"As boring as boosting can be . . . who is that?"

Ripley raised a brow before shaking her head and pointing to her. Leaving Atley thankful that she was still as loyal to all of them as she ever was. And that she still knew how to diffuse the worst of Sway and Memphis's arguments before they got started. God he'd taught her well.

"Um something a woman with a boyfriend shouldn't even consider. Because he is nothing but trouble."

Sway shrugged, looking to Kip and Tumbler before pulling her black shirt a bit straighter over her dark red leather pants. And Atley knew that she was well aware of how much she affected the younger boosts. And how much she liked playing with them. He sighed. Same Wayland . . . God why couldn't that have changed with all of the other things?

"Hey. I'm attached. Not dead . . . and trouble or not, that man is fine. The others here yet?"

Ripley shook her head, turning as they watched the black limo pull up before she rolled her eyes. She nodded to the shorter mobster as he piled out; going to walk with him to see Cacuzza.

"No but we can finally finish some of this shit . . . We still getting a drink tonight?"

Atley watched Sway grin, tugging on the other girl's shirt. She eyed the other blonde appreciatively as she winked, her grin spreading even wider as she giggled.

"You know it chickadee. Good to see you dressed for it . . ."

Ripley laughed, waving as she went to go inside. And Atley felt his stomach turn. Her and Wayland out unsupervised hadn't ever been a good idea . . . they liked to get into to trouble far too much when they were younger. He remembered more than a few occasions after Memphis left that Ripley was the only thing to keep Sway out of fights and jail. And now that they had both changed so fucking much he was almost afraid to see what would happen. Both seemed mellow and far tamer than they used to be-though Sway only slightly where Ripley almost seemed like she was straight lining lithium- he knew their propensity for trouble would only double once they were together. He turned to Donnie who shook his head, shrugging as he sighed.

"I don't like it either, brother but what can we do about it? They're all grown up now."

Atley sighed, watching Kip and Tumbler move off to meet Mirror and Freb as their car pulled into the lot. But even as he waited for Memphis and Sphinx he knew that something bad was about to happen. This was definitely going to cause issues within the crew. Especially when the last two runners found out about it. Atley groaned, running a hand over his face as he turned to Donnie; watching the man chuckle as Sway went to catch up with the others.

"You bring that bottle of Scotch?"

Donnie nodded, patting the inside of his leather coat with a Cheshire grin before he reached up to adjust his old battered hat. The thing really was starting to look a bit shabby.

"You know it brother. Kole's gone to her sister's place for the night helping out with Hank so I figured we could at least get into this thing as a group. To ring in the deal . . . but since we're being dumped by the ladies we might as well just go ahead and kill it. You up for it?"

Atley nodded, turning to keep an eye out for Ripley to step back outside. He was definitely going to need as much liquid patience and courage as he could get . . . especially when Sphinx got here and saw the hulking enforcer and how chummy he was with his ex. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Christ what a freaking mess . . . but at least they were getting paid.

That had to count for something right?

* * *

><p><em>wow i just realized this is mostly-if not completely-Atley. God Midnight you're rubbing off on me! Next chapter.<em>


	10. Boosted Confidences

_The last one for today. Hope everyone enjoys them and yes the rest will be up soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Boosted Confidences<strong>

Memphis fidgeted as he sat in the passenger seat of the Challenger, trying not to make any sudden movements as the car raced towards the docks. He had no idea why but he'd volunteered to go out with Sphinx since the others were being so damned finicky. And though he'd intended to prove that nothing had changed with the quiet runner since the girl had popped back up he knew he was wrong. Sphinx was practically broadcasting waves of anxiety and menace as he drove . . . and Memphis knew it was all related to Ripley.

He was going to kill Atley . . . because he'd been almost back to normal-as normal as he got anyway- before the man had shoved them together for lunch. And though it hadn't ended in the bloodshed Sway had predicted he could see it hadn't gone well either. Because he could see Sphinx was rolling over it. And they usually never saw anything bother him.

He sighed, shifting in his seat again as they stopped for a light. Only to turn as he felt eyes on him . . . . He looked up, locking eyes with Sphinx as the stoic man raised a brow. Memphis smiled weakly, shrugging before turning to look back out the window. But the aggravated growl that sounded from his companion brought his eyes back to him. And as they pulled away as the light turned green he almost died when the man spoke.

He hadn't said anything to them at all since the cookout . . . and he'd almost convinced himself that they'd all dreamed it. But now he knew he hadn't . . . Sphinx _**could**_ talk. He just _**didn't**_. Which made this even weirder.

"Oh fucking hell. Just bloody ask and stop fidgeting . . ."

Memphis felt his cheeks flush before he straightened. And decided to do what the man had told him to. Hell, if he wanted to talk he would talk.

"I just . . . Sway was worried about the two of you going to lunch earlier. I just hope we get there before them. She was going to tear Atley apart for trying to . . . well do whatever it is Atley does."

Sphinx snorted, rolling his eyes before glancing back to him before he shook his head once.

"Tell 'er to lay off it. Had to be done . . . and Atley was meddling. Like he always does."

Memphis nodded, knowing the truth to that statement. But he knew that Atley usually worked hard to fix the things that were broken around him if he could. Like bringing him in to help with Kip. It was part of what made him so damned unpredictable. He was cold as hell to anyone but the people he'd claimed as his . . . . And then he would move heaven or hell to help. Making it pretty hard to keep up with him.

But it made him such a good friend to have.

"I think I'll just leave it alone. I mean, Sway is going to do what she wants . . . and she missed Ripley a lot . . ."

Sphinx took a turn a bit slower than he had the others, seeming to relax a bit as they talked. And Memphis had to wonder if this is how it had been for Ripley and Atley. Just random conversations when the man would pop up and just talk. No wonder Ripley had always been so crazy after they'd started dating. This was unnerving . . . _**almost**_ more so than him not talking at all.

"She missed you more, boy-o . . . But I think you know that . . ."

Memphis looked to him before looking away with a sigh. And he found himself saying something aloud he hadn't bothered with since he'd tried to talk with Kip the year before. And no matter how hard it was to say it felt better. But he was talking with Sphinx about it? He had to have hit his head on that last turn . . . and he was unconscious. That was it . . . might as well make use of the dream, right?

"I asked her to go with me and she wouldn't. She wasn't ready to be anything but what she wanted to be. But I had to go . . . to try and keep Kip and everyone safe. And even though I missed so much-and fucked up a lot- I can't say I'm totally sorry. I mean, yeah. I want that time back. I wanted to see Kip grow up and try to be there. But I see that it kind of needed to happen. Sway and I are better for one another now that we've been apart. And we know that no one else is going to do, you know?"

Sphinx looked to him with a brow raised before shrugging and turning his eyes back to the road. And Memphis had no clue what made him say it but his mouth worked before his brain could stop him.

"She's still her under all of this other, you know . . . or she is according to Kip. And she hasn't covered that tattoo on her arm. Not in all of the time she's been gone . . . That has to stand for something, Sphinx. I mean, even if you two aren't like . . . _**that .**_ . . again. You could at least be friendly. You two were really close before . . ."

* * *

><p>Sphinx stopped for the last light before the docks, turning to look Raines over before looking back to the road. He should've just kept his mouth shut but the man's fidgeting and shifting in the seat was about to drive him to murder. Or at the very least dumping the man on the side of the road to find his own way to the docks.<p>

_God why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?_

And even as he thought it his mouth betrayed him again, forming words and pushing his thoughts out and into the open before he could stop himself. God she wasn't even here and she was driving him crazy . . .

"She up and left Raines. I know she had her reasons but . . ."

Memphis looked at him before shrugging. And as the man spoke Sphinx found himself looking at the whole debacle between them differently. But it just made him see more fault within himself over what had happened to drive her away.

"You came back to help me, you all did. And Sway seems to have been able to forgive me. I mean, I don't claim to know what happened between the two of you towards the end but . . . I know Ripley. Or I did before she left. And so did Sway. Ripley _**loved**_ you . . . and she wouldn't just leave without a really good reason. The two of you need to talk, to try and see what can be made out of all of this. But my advice is to give her time. I mean . . . I **asked **Sway to come with me, Sphinx. And she said no. Ripley didn't go far and she didn't make it hard for anyone to find her. I mean fuck. Kip and Tumbler found her. Kip and Tumbler? The two people who couldn't find the socket set sitting right in front of them two days ago . . ."

He stopped, looking to him as what he was saying-and what he was implying-sunk in. And he knew that he should've tried harder to find her. That he never should've left her alone that night . . . or after . . . He pulled away from the light, shaking his head.

"I told her that we weren't what she was trying to make us, Raines . . . that she wasn't anything to me. It's a bit different than leaving and her refusing to go . . . Besides, she's nothing like she used to be."

Memphis looked at him before nodding, looking back out the windows. And Sphinx could tell he was fighting with something before he spoke again.

"I get that. And Kip told me about some of the stuff that had happened with her . . . right before he took me to see her. He stayed up there with her a lot apparently. But he also said that she's nowhere near as happy go-lucky as she's acting. And Kip said he's never seen her so . . . Well . . . she changed to keep herself sane. I know that I did . . . Personally? I think any anger or whatever should be absolved in what she's gone through pretty much alone."

Sphinx turned to him as he pulled through the gates down at the docks, looking the man over. And he knew that he didn't want to know but he had to . . . something told him to ask. And he listened . . . for once.

"What do you mean what she's gone through?"

Memphis looked to him before shaking his head, looking back out the windows. But Sphinx could see him cursing himself. Meaning he'd said something he wasn't supposed to. But what in the world could Raines know about her that the others didn't? Finally the other boost sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to him.

"You ever breathe a word of this and I swear I'll find a way to kill you. Some shit happened after she left and she found out that she can't really have kids. That was a big thing to her. Ripley wanted a family, Sphinx . . . she'd told Sway that before. She'd just kind of accepted she was never going to have it. Because she wasn't going to cage you in like that . . . and now she won't ever get to have it period."

Sphinx turned, pulling the car up and into the container as he tried to wrap his mind around everything he'd learned. She wanted kids . . . wanted the life he'd accused her trying to plan out for him and she had openly said she wasn't going to do it. Had told another person-years before when they were barely beginning their relationship- that she would never have it because she wouldn't cage him. And he'd slapped her in the face by telling her that he would never be that with her.

_Christ . . . _

He parked the car, turning to look at Raines as the man went to get out. And he was thankful for what the man told him.

"Look, all of this stays between us. I swore to Kip I would never breathe a word of that to anyone. But . . . you at least needed to know. And I still think the two of you need to talk. But my advice is to just give it time. I mean we have fifty boosts before we even have to think about her trying to vanish again. And we know where she is now. So just give her space. Just . . . don't do anything to piss her off. Kip's told me that despite how mellow she acts her temper is still pretty wicked. She's apparently gotten a lot more creative in enacting revenge these days . . ."

Sphinx nodded, getting out of the car and pocketing the pick before he realized what he was wearing. He'd grabbed the damned peacoat she'd gotten him out of habit, because he usually wore it. He shook himself. It was just a coat and it was far too comfortable to do away with . . . Hey, the mentality had worked with Atley. He'd finally gotten tired of him moping around and had lobbied hard for him to give Junie and Otto all of the furniture and the other things she'd ever gotten him so he could at least be in his apartment without brooding himself to death. Why not use it for the coat too.

He reached out, clapping Memphis on the shoulder once with a grateful nod to the man as they went to the front of the container. And the smile the man gave him before they descended the ramp made him feel better about having come back into all of this. He really had missed Raines when the man had gone . . . and Wayland had been right all of those years ago when she told them all she was leaving the life. It really just wasn't the same without him. Frankie and San going together hadn't made much of an impact on them as whole and even as badly as Ripley leaving had torn him up it hadn't really affected his boosting. But Memphis's absence had seemed to suck the life right out of them . . . well, that and Atley's retirement.

He shook his head, going to step down onto the docks until he felt his blood boil at what was waiting on them.

Ripley and Cacuzza were standing in front of the man's car, talking quietly while the man had her hand in his. But it was only the pallor to the man's skin that kept him from jumping . . . until he saw the honest concern in the girl's eyes as she reached out and patted the man's chest. Right over his heart. He turned to Raines as Cacuzza shook his head, rolling his light green eyes at whatever she said to him. Memphis stopped, looking up to him before he shook his head.

"I got no clue . . . and I don't want to know. I asked Kip and he swears there's nothing going on there despite what Atley thinks. She helped take care of him after he was shot, hid him from Calitri while the people closest to him could try to settle everything. And that's part of the reason we're getting this chance. I just know I don't want to be in the middle of it."

Sphinx snorted, feeling a bit better at that knowledge. Until he noticed Ripley smile up at the mob boss as he smirked down at her; reaching out to brush her hair out of her face the same way Atley had at lunch. Why did it seem like everyone wanted to touch her now? They never had when they'd been together . . . but all thought went away as he noticed who was standing behind her. And he felt his face darken. Cacuzza and Marcello be damned, he would gut the enforcer fuck for touching her. And this time no one would stop him.

Paulo however was keeping a good distance from her, shaking his head as Cacuzza glared at something she said to him. Before the man threw his head back and laughed, moving to step around his boss and nudge him towards the car. But all of the good behavior stopped as the towering man dipped and pressed a kiss to her cheek as soon as Cacuzza was in the limo. And Sphinx felt his gut clench as Ripley smiled up at him before she rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the car with a warning.

"Go on, Paulo. I'm not getting you out of trouble . . . no matter how much you beg. _**You**_ did it . . ."

The man grinned, shrugging before straightening. And paled when he spotted the two of them. Sphinx smirked, cracking his knuckles. He should be afraid . . . because he was about to die. Slowly and painfully . . . Paulo nodded to them once before getting in the car. But not before bending to run his cheek along Ripley's and speaking to her.

_God damn if he didn't need a drink . . ._

* * *

><p>Ripley sighed, walking into the boost office at Otto's and dropped the envelope in the top desk drawer like she'd told him and Atley she would. That way the two of them could disperse it the way they needed to. And even though she thought it was odd for Atley to refuse to take it down at the dock she wasn't going to argue. They did things a certain way for a reason . . . and she knew they weren't likely to budge.<p>

She stretched, trying not to yawn before she popped her neck. She'd just gotten in from getting the drink-okay drinks- with Sway and then she'd promised Kip she would stay with them tonight instead of the carriage house. To which Tumbler had graciously offered his bed before Kip had insisted she was taking his . . . and she was going to be alone in it. She grinned, shaking her head at that. Tumbler was too much of a flirt for her to take too seriously . . . and she loved Kip like he was her brother. A feeling she knew was mutual.

She turned, going to leave when she nearly jumped out of her skin. Because Sphinx was standing there behind her . . . and looking down at her intensely as she clutched her chest. She sighed, trying to still her heart before she trusted herself to speak. He'd always done shit like that to her . . . and apparently them going to lunch today had dredged up some things for both of them. Because she'd caught herself almost reaching out to touch him when he'd come back in with Memphis.

His shoulders had been so tense and tight that she knew his neck was about to break. And he'd looked her over so damned despairingly that she'd had to force herself to stay in her spot beside Atley. And not go slide under his arm the way she wanted to, resting her cheek against his heart as his arm would've come down around her . . . and she'd seen the way he'd glared at Paulo.

She moved, straightening her vest before she reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. And froze as his hand came up to twist a straight lock between his fingers before letting it fall back against her shoulders. She shifted on her feet, keenly aware that the intense silence that had hung around them before they'd started dating had crept over the room. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next . . .

He stepped closer, dipping to run his nose down hers before brushing his lips against her cheek. She felt her heart jump as his lips hovered over hers before he seemed to remember himself and pulled back, looking her over one time before he turned and walked away. Leaving her standing there touching her lips as she heard him go down the steps far quieter than anyone his size should've been able to.

She shook herself, going to dig out her cell phone to call Kip to come get her. She was drunker than she thought she was . . . because there was no way that had just happened. And even if it had she desperately needed someone else to drive her home. Because she'd been able to smell the alcohol on her own breath when he'd dipped to touch her.

She stilled, waiting for the boys to pick up as a thought hit her but she shook it off. There was no way Sphinx had drank enough to get drunk . . . the last time they'd done that was when they'd barely escaped a freaking shoot out with Johnny B after Memphis left . . . and they'd ended up bloody, bruised and sloshed in the backseat of her Chevelle. She shook herself, working to not remember that night anymore than she had to.

She'd been so happy he was alive- and that he seemed desperate to touch her for the first time in months even before the alcohol- she'd kept drinking from the bottle of very expensive Vodka she'd bought for Sway's birthday . . . and neither of them had been with it enough to realize that backseat romancing usually led to exactly what had happened. Namely them almost getting caught and her getting the cold shoulder after everything was said and done. But that had been four –almost five years ago. He'd probably gotten shitfaced tons of times since then. Because the only reason he hadn't really before was because she didn't like to kiss him when he'd been drinking too heavily . . . She stopped, remembering how he hadn't kissed her before shaking her head. She was too drunk for this shit . . .

She sighed, relieved when Kip answered the phone.

"_Ripley? I thought you were coming here tonight?"_

"I was but I had to drop something back off at the shop. And I just realized I am in no shape to drive at all . . ."

He laughed and she heard Tumbler and Toby in the background, their voices working together to drown out Mirror as he sang. God that boy really couldn't carry a tune . . .

"_I'll be there in a second. I was worried . . ."_

She smiled, moving to look out the window before she noticed that not only was the Malibu still there but so was Atley's Cadillac . . . both parked on either side of her Jaguar like they'd done a million times with her Chevelle and the Testarossa. She shook her head, hearing the phone beep. She pulled it away, seeing Atley's number flash up and she rolled her eyes.

"Look this Atley let me take it. I'll see you in a second . . ."

She hit the button, trying not to laugh as she heard him slur at her. Apparently they were drinking . . . a lot.

"_Hey Buttercup. Are you still here?'_

She sighed before shrugging, moving to go out of the office and shut the door. She'd be polite before the kids got here . . .

"Yeah. Kip's on his way . . . where are you?"

She heard him laugh both on the phone and in the distance and shook her head. Only Atley . . .

"_The paint dock! Where else? Me and Raines and Donnie all decided to ring in the new deal right! Sway with ya?"_

She moved, going to the paint dock as she tried not to laugh. But she noticed her steps weren't uneven . . . and her forehead wasn't numb yet. Maybe the alcohol had just crept up on her and faded away . . . but as she stepped into the dock she knew that wasn't the case. Because Sphinx was there, leaning against the side wall of the dock watching Atley talk on the phone with her excitedly and almost topple before Memphis and Donnie made a drunken dash to catch him. Which ended up with them in the floor while Atley just looked down at them perplexed.

And she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face . . . and the stereo affect of him on the phone and in front of her.

"_Hey Buttercup . . . I think Raines and Donnie just passed out or something. Cause one minute they were standing and now there on the__**-*hiccup*-**__ floor. Does that happen?"_

She closed the phone, shaking her head as she went to move past Sphinx. Who she knew was watching her intently. The same way he had been all day. But Atley didn't see her yet. He was still looking at the phone confused as the screen went blank. And she almost laughed at the look on his face and what he said.

"The bitch hung up on me . . . that's probably your fault too, Sphinx."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, settling deeper against the wall as Ripley glanced at him. And the way he looked at her made her heart clench. She knew that look . . . she'd seen it every time he did something wrong and couldn't figure out how to fix it. And it ate at her so much she'd usually just broken down and told him how. She turned back to Atley before she gave into the impulse.

"I didn't hang up on you . . . I'm right here."

Atley grinned, tossing his arms around her and picking her up; which almost landed both of them on the floor before he put her down. God he was still retarded . . . and still an ultra happy drunk. How much had they had for him to get like this?

"I missed you kiddo. Almost as much as he did . . . You're not going anywhere this time right?"

She sighed, reaching up to smooth his hair as he looked her over. And she shook her head at him.

"Not for a while . . . someone has to make sure you guys do okay. I mean, I wasn't here before and you lost _Eleanor_ _**again**_."

Atley chuckled, dipping to press his forehead to hers right as Kip and Tumbler stepped in the room. And Tumbler almost stroked before Kip smacked him.

"Good. You're all the family I got . . . other than him. And it's no fun when you're not here. He's gotten too quiet again . . . Hell, I think the only reason he spoke was 'cause he's so bored without you . . ."

She grinned, helping him sit in one of the chairs before she petted his hair. And she knew he was almost gone with the way his eyes closed more and more every time he blinked. Good Lord he was lit . . .

"I'm not going anywhere Atley. So just go to sleep . . . because the migraine monster's going to eat your brain tomorrow if you don't . . ."

He snorted, turning to get comfortable before muttering. And the boys behind her were about to crack. Even Sphinx looked about ready to burst.

"I can take him. The pussy. Love you . . . "

She glared at Kip and Tumbler, motioning them to the offices as she hissed.

"Go get the damned blankets Junie keeps upstairs. We can at least cover them up before we leave. Because they're not going anywhere . . ."

They nodded, both going to do what she asked as she looked back to Atley and smoothed his hair; kissing his forehead.

"I love you too Atley . . . . Now go to sleep honey. Okay?"

He nodded, drifting off as she shook her head. She turned, looking Sphinx over before deciding to be nice. They were all a little shitfaced so she could blame it on the alcohol in the morning if she did anything embarrassing.

"Are you okay to drive?"

He pushed off from the wall, nodding to her as he came to stop right in front of her. And she didn't shy away when he reached out to cup her cheek. God it was too easy for them to fall back into this . . .

"The lads taking you home?"

She nodded, leaning into his touch as his thumb caressed her bottom lip. And she couldn't stop herself from leaning into him as he stepped a bit closer, bringing them flush together.

"Yeah . . . are you okay?"

He nodded, dipping to run his nose along hers like she thought he had before. And she could smell the alcohol again . . . meaning she hadn't dreamed or imagined it. He'd really been upstairs with her . . . and he'd really kept himself from kissing her. The same way he was now . . . he leaned down, almost brushing his lips over hers when he stopped. And she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why did you stop?"

He looked her over, his lips moving over hers as he spoke. And she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

"You hated it when I drank before . . . never would kiss me until I'd brushed my teeth. Except for . . ."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, moistening it with her tongue before she spoke again. And she was aware that he was closing the tiny distance between them.

"That was then . . . we won't ever know about now til we try . . ."

He stopped, pulling away completely as he looked her over and took a step back. And she couldn't help but feel cold as his fingers fell from her cheek. She went to speak but Tumbler busted in the room, loaded down with the blankets before looking them over. And he rolled his eyes, going to drape them over Memphis and Donnie as Kip stepped out of the shadows. The youngest Raines covered Atley carefully before turning to her with a warm smile. And she felt stupid for being here like this in the first place.

"Ready Ripley?"

She nodded, turning to look at Sphinx once last time as he looked her over. And she didn't stop herself from asking him again.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

He chuckled, pulling his keys from his pocket and twirling them around his fingers before nodding to her once. And she felt better about leaving him as she saw him keep up with the metal. His reflexes were still pretty sharp so . . . She smiled, nodding to him as Kip and Tumbler made their way ahead of her. And as soon as they were out of earshot she turned and did something she knew she would blame on the liquor as he moved to follow them out. She stretched up, locking her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her mouth against his . . . and she had to admit she loved the taste.

They'd been drinking scotch and beer . . . and while she could live without the latter she loved the way the first tasted on his lips. He groaned, going to kiss her back as she pulled away. But she stepped away before he could try to keep her there.

"You should just stick to Scotch, Sphinx . . . but I don't mind it. Not anymore . . ."

He looked her over before he stepped to her, dipping and capturing her lips with his as he tugged her into him. And she knew the warmth flooding her had very little to do with the whiskey. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers before he tsked at her. And it was only the horn beeping outside that kept her from kissing him again.

"You taste like whiskey . . . but still so damned sweet . . . Be careful, Love."

She nodded, stepping away. And she shook her head. He was far drunker than she was to call her that . . . and she knew he would probably stay here despite him being able to drive. She just hoped he didn't remember this tomorrow . . . or that she didn't for that matter. Because hearing him say that was like a knife to the heart. He'd stopped calling her Love months before she'd left . . . and she'd only heard it again in the back seat of the car . . . until now.

* * *

><p>Kip stepped into the living room after getting Ripley settled, looking to Tumbler as his friend shook his head. He sank into the couch beside him, taking the beer the other man offered him. God this wasn't going to end well . . . this is why he hadn't wanted Ripley to come back to Long Beach. What stood between her and Sphinx was too strong to just vanish over night . . . and it had apparently held for the four years they'd been separated.<p>

Memphis had pulled him aside and told him not to interfere if anything happened between them. That he and Sphinx had spoken and the man swore he was going to give her time before they tried to talk. To work out some of their issues before they caused problems for the crew . . . and he'd been so mad at his brother he could scream.

He'd seen Ripley and Sphinx together when no one else was around . . . and because he'd been younger Sphinx hadn't kept to his normal attitude with the girl. He'd been open and affectionate with her, letting him see the sheer force that seemed to pull them to one another and kept them together for three years. And Kip knew that if they ever tried to work through anything that pull between them would spark back up. But there was so much pain there now that there was a huge possibility it wouldn't last. And Ripley would get hurt again . . . especially if they didn't work through anything before succumbing to it.

He sighed, looking to Tumbler as he changed the channel on the TV.

"I busted in on what I think I did . . . right? He was totally about to kiss her . . . Out there in the open . . ."

Kip nodded, leaning his head back.

"Yep. And they were talking before that . . . all cozy and shit. And she didn't buck up at him when he touched her. This is bad Tumbler. If this happens she's gonna get hurt . . . worse than before."

Tumbler took a slug of his beer, shaking his head. And kip was glad his friend understood what this was and wasn't about. Unlike Memphis who seemed to be hanging onto the whole 'crush' shit he and Sway had driven him crazy over before.

"Which is why we're gonna keep an eye on 'em. He isn't gonna be around her without one of us there . . . and Memphis can get over it. She's your family so she's our family. And Paul's already called three times checking on her . . ."

Kip nodded, smiling at him.

"We going to Wake Beach with her tomorrow?"

He nodded, tapping his beer to his before he took another drink.

"You know it brother . . . Paul said to bring Mirror and Freb too. He's gonna open up her house and make us all lunch. Let us get to know one another and shit . . ."

Kip grinned, laughing as he drank. That was going to be fun . . . Mirror Man and Paul together at last . . . he was so bringing a camera . . .

* * *

><p><em>and that's it for now kiddies.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hangover . . .**

_Sphinx chuckled darkly, tightening his grip on the honeydew tanned hips in his hands as the girl moved above him. She took him just a bit deeper, causing his head to lull back into the soft leather of the seat; eyes closed in pleasure as he heard her breath hitch as she bucked against him. Oh God if she did that again he was done for . . . He opened his eyes, savoring the sight of her now ruined sweater as it hung loosely around her shoulders. He hadn't meant to stretch it but he'd been to needy to worry with it, even as he'd heard the plush cream cashmere rip. But it was allowing him to see the perfect breasts trying to overflow from the silk and lace confines of her bra . . . and the barest tips of the tattoo starting on her shoulder. He saw her lips were parted as her own head fell back; long lavender blonde curls cascading down her spine to graze his thighs as he felt her climax creep closer and closer. _

_But no matter what he did, he knew he couldn't let her go over the edge. Not yet. Even if they were bound to get caught. He'd been trying to distance himself from her for months, trying to ensure that when everything came crashing down in flames around them that he wouldn't be buried under the wreckage . . . and that she wouldn't be destroyed by it. And he knew that they shouldn't be doing this . . . especiallyin her bloody Chevelle**.**Which was parked at one of the lesser used beach accesses closer to the outskirts of Long Beach. But she'd almost been snatched up because Johnny B's boys had decided to throw down now that it was clear Memphis wasn't coming back. And he just wanted-needed- to drown in her. To know she was okay. And the bottle of Vodka they'd drained on the hood of her car wasn't making it seem like a bad idea either._

_He groaned, pulling himself up to lavish her neck with kisses and bites, loving the way she bared the flesh to him. Offering herself to him without hesitation or remorse as he finally let her come around him. Just like she always had. He grinned against her skin, promising himself that he would keep her here in his bed making those sounds for the rest of the foreseeable future if she would let him . . . if they didn't end up in a jail cell first. _

_Her hair fell over his shoulder as she slumped bonelessly against him, her body still quaking and shivering as he pulled her hips harder against his. He felt himself getting close and the urge to pull her tighter against him- to own as much of her as he fucking could- became uncontrollable as he caught her at the base of her skull and pulled her up to look at him. _

_Sea glass green met grey green as he felt himself start to come undone and he realized he absolutely loved her eyes. So odd and expressive and so damn light . . . and so unbelievably fucking heady as they locked with his own. God, he could drown in those eyes, as fucking sappy as that sounded._

"_Sphinx . . ."_

_Her voice carried to him, a mix of husky seductress and almost timid softness as he finally lost himself in her. Her plump, pouty lips parted in a silent cry as she came again while her eyes closed, dark lashes fanning over high cheekbones and flawless darkly tanned skin. With her body tightening, clenching and writhing above him, everything else fell away . . . until it hit him like a surge of white heat . . ._

* * *

><p>Sphinx shot up from his bed, his covers and sheets pooling around his waist as he ran a shaky hand through his sweat drenched hair. He took in a staggering breath before sighing, shaking his head as he slumped; resting his elbows on his thighs as he laid his head in his hands. The sun streaming in through the windows told him that it was well past when he usually got up-because his habit of sleeping the days away had come to an end when Atley had started popping up at random again to make sure he was breathing- but he couldn't make himself care.<p>

Actually all he cared about was trying to banish the taste and smell and feel of her from his mind. But as hard as he tried he could still taste her on his lips; feel her around him and beneath his fingertips. God, he'd known better than to fuck with the scotch Donnie had brought from his car and waved at them . . . but he had found he didn't want to be alone. Not after watching her for most of the day and then talking with Memphis.

He'd needed to be around people or he was going to do something stupid . . . like try to talk to her. Or touch her . . . and both hadn't worked well for him when she'd popped back in. He'd fucked up everything around them. And for the life of him he didn't know how to fix it. She had to hate him now, and she had every right to. He'd literally taken everything she had to give and tossed it back in her face. And essentially left her to deal with a loss that had pretty much devoured everything he'd known of her because he hadn't wanted to face her.

He remembered very little of the time right after he'd found her bare apartment, only that he'd drowned himself in as much alcohol as he could before Atley had put an end to it. Hell, the man had taken up an almost permanent residence on his couch for three months. And laid down a law that had carried until recently. They didn't talk about her, didn't mess with anything that she used to do . . . and he'd almost lost every bit of furniture in his home a second time when Jackson had decided he needed to part with it.

It had only been his claim that he couldn't afford to completely refurnish his home that had kept that at bay. And he'd had to hide the few things he had of her that Atley knew about before the man tried to toss them. Because he knew neither one of them would've faired well if he had. Atley loved Ripley like she was family . . . and he'd seen how hard it was for him to make the decision to stick with him . . . But he had. And he would forever be loyal to him for it.

He sighed, shaking his head as he moved to get out of bed. He'd decided- after talking to Memphis and then to Atley – that he was just going to let whatever happened happen. Ripley was never going to be with him the way she had been before but if he didn't push her they might be able to at least be in one another's company without trying to kill one another. Besides, Atley was right. He'd made his own hell . . . and he'd been warring between anger and hurt for years over her leaving him. But now he didn't blame her for picking up and going; not in the least. If anything he couldn't understand why she'd stayed so long to begin with.

Memphis's voice flitted through his now aching head, and he knew the man was telling him the truth. And it just made him want to scream . . .

"_She stayed because she loved you . . ."_

God how had he managed to make such a mess . . . and why was he having to deal with it now?

_When it was too late to fix anything . . ._

* * *

><p>Ripley groaned rolling over in the full sized bed she'd stolen from Kip the night before. And right into a very bright patch of sunlight blaring through the windows. She winced, trying to shield her eyes but her limbs still felt like they were filled with lead. She knew better than to drink with Sway . . . especially since it had been years since she'd done it. She went to sit up when her head throbbed and ached, making her flop back into the bed with a particularly pitiful whimper. <em>God<em>_that__hurt__.__.__._ She was going to kill Wayland the next time she saw her. Which-according to Cacuzza- was going to be a few weeks. Maybe if she worked hard she might be able to drink the other boost under the table.

_And remember the rest of her night afterwards . . ._

A soft knock on the door brought her eyes up to lock with Kip's as he bushed into the room, closing it behind him before he came to sink into the bed beside her. She sighed, waiting until he was stretched out and settled before she laid her head on his shoulder. And when his arm went around hers she closed her eyes, letting his fingers run through her hair. But when she opened them she almost died. Because for a split second it wasn't Kip holding her and brushing through her tangles . . . it was Sphinx. She shook herself, trying to get it together when he spoke.

"We gotta talk, Ripley . . . . about last night."

She looked up, her head still fuzzy as she tried to prop herself up . . . only to lay her head back on his shoulder and moan. The last time she'd had a hangover like this had been almost seven years ago. God she didn't need to think about that. Because she remembered exactly what had happened that morning.

"What Kip? I didn't try to sing did I?"

Kip chuckled, looking at her before his face fell. And she knew it wasn't as easy as her slaughtering some poor people's ears doing karaoke. She shifted, looking at him. What had happened?

"You and Sphinx were alone together when I came to get you last night. He talked to you . . . and if Tumbler and I hadn't pushed in when we did we would've found you doing a lot more. He seemed pretty friendly with you."

She stilled, looking up to him as last night flooded her. He'd touched her, spoken to her and been so much like he used to be that it had been heartbreaking . . . and almost too much for her to bear. But she'd been the one to take that final leap. Not him . . . She looked away before shaking her head and pulling out of Kip's hold. This wasn't happening. She hadn't done that last night . . . had she? God was she stupid? She wasn't eighteen anymore . . . and she couldn't afford to let herself get caught up in all of this again.

She wouldn't survive it.

She moved, sitting up before running a hand through her hair. And grimacing at how it felt. She hated it when she let Paul pull it straight. It always felt yucky the next day despite how much product he put in it to prevent that. She needed a shower . . . badly. Kip cleared his throat, reaching out and touching her shoulder tentatively.

"I just want you to be careful. You aren't the same people anymore Ripley but he's still pretty odd. And I would hate to see you get hurt . . . I love you too much to see that happen. I mean, you and the guys are my family just as much as Mom and Memphis. I don't want to see you crumble again. Because I'd have to kill him."

She sighed, grinning at him tiredly before shaking her head. He could try . . . but it wouldn't go well. But she knew with the way he was looking at her that he-and by extension at least Tumbler- would die trying. She reached out, patting his cheek before pulling away. God she loved him to pieces sometimes.

"I'll keep that in mind, Kip. But I honestly don't think we'll have anything to worry about. He was as sloshed as Atley last night so it's pretty likely he's not even going to remember getting to his apartment. Much less being friendly with his ex. Now . . . point me in the direction of the shower. Preferably one without its own ecosystem."

* * *

><p>Tumbler and Toby glanced at one another while Freb munched away on his cereal, completely ignoring the glaring contest between Mirror and Kip. It was weird to see the two at odds. Because despite their bickering and picking they generally got along. Mirror was usually the force behind trying to help keep Kip in line . . . before he would pop up and pull some massive prank on the rest of them just to do it. Toby shifted, glancing over to Freb before shaking his head as Tumbler leaned back in his seat.<p>

This was damned ridiculous . . . Was he seriously pitching such a bitch over having to go with them to Wake Beach? To a place where they were going to be fed and entertained before they were loaded down with alcohol and relaxed on the beach.

He sighed, watching Mirror puff up as much as he could. Which considering how small he was wasn't that much; but the eccentric boost had a tiny bit of a Napoleon complex when he got angry. And Tumbler knew for fact the only reason Sphinx hadn't gutted him yet-because he seemed to be his new favorite person to pop up at- was because the brooding runner just decided to let the guy be. Actually he was who Mirror preferred to go out with now.

He raised a brow before shaking his head as the situation started to make sense. Oh this was freaking rich . . . and Mirror's next words just proved it.

"Raines, I get that you're all gaga over her and everything but I gotta tell ya I don't like it. I mean, according to everything I heard from around says this girl just up and left . . . cutting all of them out of her life for no other reason than she and the Sphinx had it out. I don't trust someone who does that. At least your brother had a good excuse."

Kip growled narrowing his eyes and all of them stopped. This wasn't the normally cocky and confident boy they usually dealt with . . . or the insecure and awkward kid that would emerge once in a blue moon. The man sitting across from Mirror glaring was a totally new thing. And he looked so much like his brother it was frightening. Apparently Memphis wasn't the only one who could transform into a badass in two seconds flat when he had to.

"She had a damn good reason Mirror. You weren't there for it . . . if you had been you'd understand. He . . . Just understand a lot went down before and after she left. And it could've all been handled better by everybody. But there was so much else going on that she did what she thought was best. And just to let you know, you're gonna want to loose that attitude when we hit Wake Beach. Because Paul and Cooper will probably feed you to the sharks."

Mirror huffed, tossing his arms in the air as he looked at Kip over his glasses . . . before crossing them and slumping into the seat.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be, huh? I gotta act like I'm all about her while we're with her? Man, she up and left. And Sphinx is a weird dude but you saw the way he kept looking at her. She did damage and he's pissed about it, dude. And that guy came back to help your ass. Where was she if she's such a good friend?"

Kip glared, going to speak when Toby leaned forward; holding his hands up before he spoke and calmed everything down. Thank God Toby listened when Otto spoke . . . and had been smart enough to run the background check on the girl despite Kip's assurance that she was fine.

"Whoa guys . . . I was stuck with Otto in the office for most of the boost and the prep, remember? Memphis asked about her the day of the scout-called her Guadimus whenever I was around- and Otto said not to bother. That she was out of the life and happy so Memphis didn't push. They never called her . . . And so far as I could tell when I looked her over she's clean. Hell she doesn't even have any damn parking or speeding tickets. If she's been running since she left she's good."

Mirror stopped, pulling his shades off and laying them on the table before rubbing his eyes. And Tumbler had to adjust to seeing that the man's light hazel eyes before he shook her head.

"So she wasn't even called? Why? I mean Sway was the same way . . . why'd Otto put all that effort into trying to keep her out?"

Tumbler leaned forward, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Dude do you ever listen when we talk to you? She's Otto goddaughter and Junie's cousin or some shit. They took care of her after her folks were killed."

Mirror stilled, looking between them before sliding his glasses back on. And sighed before nodding once.

"Okay . . . okay. Shit man. I still don't like it but I'll try. I mean she can't be as bad as some of the other old farts right?"

Kip relaxed, nodding before he pushed to his feet and went towards the back of their house. And Tumbler was glad that Mirror had waited until he was out of the room before popping up again.

"She calls me a smurf though and it's on . . . I don't care who she is or used to fuck. Hell, Sphinx'd probably buy me a damn drink just for doing it."

Tumbler rolled his eyes as Freb sighed, putting his cereal down before shaking his head.

"Dude. Sphinx would kill you for looking at her wrong. He was looking at her cause he's all repentant and stuff. I mean, at least I think he is anyway. Kinda hard to tell when the dude won't speak two words, you know?"

Tumbler and Toby shared a look. Maybe Freb wasn't as clueless as they'd all thought after all . . .

* * *

><p>Kip watched Ripley move through the garage, twirling her keys around her fingers as she laughed at Atley. The man was clutching his head the same way she had earlier but he seemed to be less successful at powering through it than she'd been. Then again Ripley had always been a great actress so her bright smile and teasing eyes weren't the most reliable thing to judge her mood. But her relaxed shoulders and joking laughter were.<p>

She only laughed like _**that**_ when she was happy . . . and it was a rare occasion he heard it these days.

He turned, going to check on Memphis-and to tell Otto they were heading out- when he almost bumped into Sphinx. And the look on the man's face as he watched her spoke volumes. He'd apparently faired about as well as the others but he was at least up and moving. But his eyes weren't as guarded as they usually were. Letting him see how damned despondent he looked as he watched Rip tease Atley.

He knew part of it was because she looked more like her old self than she had since she'd waltzed back into their lives; sporting the same jeans and boots from the night before-though the jeans were tucked into said boots now- and one of Toby's smaller maroon tee shirts. She'd knotted the shirt in the back before donning her vest. And with her damp hair curling wildly around her clean scrubbed face she really did look about five years younger.

Sphinx moved, glancing down at him before shaking his head. And Kip decided to take pity on him. The man had been nothing but good to him since he'd come back, helping them with the score and sticking around even for this. And he'd yet to try to gut him the way he had the others-save Toby. So he could be at least try and be friendly for Ripley's sake.

"It takes some getting used to . . . the way she looks and acts now. I mean she's changed a lot."

Sphinx glanced down at him before nodding once, a bare dip of his chin and Kip took that as his dismissal. But as he went to go and talk with Otto the man's voice stopped him. And even though he knew now that Sphinx was British the accent still threw him for a loop. It was so odd to think that the guy had been able to talk the whole time he'd known him . . . and that he wasn't a native to Long Beach like everyone had always assumed.

"Is she's happy . . . with her life the way it is?"

Kip blinked before turning to look back at him. And sighed as he stepped back to talk with him. Better to go ahead and do this now anyway. He leaned against the door, looking back to the others as he spoke quietly to Sphinx. And he didn't need to look up to know where the man's eyes were. The same place they'd been since Ripley had walked in.

"In a lot of ways, yeah. I mean, she has a lot going for her now and she's worked hard to make herself a good legal life to fall back to when she doesn't want to run anymore. But she's not always as happy as she tries to act . . . It kills her sometimes to have to deal with all of it. Just like she still feels a lot of the blowback from well, right after she left."

He sighed, looking to Sphinx before pushing away from the wall and going back towards the steps. And he wasn't prepared for the man to catch his wrist. Or for him to lock eyes with him, nodding once before he turned back to keeping an eye on the others as he let him go. Tumbler had his arm slung loosely over her shoulders and she was laughing, poking him in the ribs as Toby and Freb tried to keep Atley sitting upright.

"Thank you . . . for seeing to her."

Kip nodded, looking to the man before he turned to go to Otto's office. That had thrown him for a loop . . . because he'd _**never**_ expected that. The man had never acted like he knew-or cared- one way or another that Ripley had been devastated by everything that had happened between them. But apparently he had _**and**_ he knew who had stayed with her through most of it.

He shook his head, climbing the steps. This was getting odder and odder. Maybe Memphis was right and they just needed to let this run its course between the two of them . . . He shook himself. There was no way he was letting her get hurt again. Because while he knew that she and Sway were two of the strongest women he'd ever met being rejected-even in different ways- had fucked with both of them.

And he for one was tired of seeing Ripley get the short end of things.

* * *

><p>Paul moved around Ripley's kitchen, humming to himself as he flipped the last of the pancakes onto the plate. Kip had called and told him they were on their way and he wanted the food to be ready when they got here. Especially since Kip had sounded pretty frazzled on the phone. Apparently, Sphinx had up and thanked him for sticking with Rip during their breakup and after . . . and he had to admit that he was a little shocked.<p>

Hell, for weeks he'd expected to see that gleaming blue Malibu parked outside of her house and find the two of them locked away somewhere; settling their issues and trying to work through it. Because he'd known that even though Kip hadn't smuggled the letter to the stoic idiot the boy would probably crack and tell him she was sick. And that Ripley had talked with the man when Junie had a similar thing happen to her years before. But it had all been for nothing . . . and he'd watched Ripley retreat more and more until Cooper had all but moved in with her for six months; watching her every move and making sure she didn't do anything stupid until she'd had Hex and Cacuzza to keep her mind off of everything.

Because she'd apparently been hoping-even subconsciously- for the same damn thing.

He shook his head, smirking. It was odd to think but he was thankful that the mobster and the Irishman had come to Wake Beach to hide, giving Ripley the distraction she'd needed to keep from just laying down and giving up. The mobster had proven to be a true gentleman-as much as a mobster can be anyway- while Hex had helped keep her laughing and shouting, aggravating her to death before he'd turn around and do something truly sweet to make her feel better. Like going to treatments with her when they couldn't and all but forcing her to go to Frisco with him to train the crew Cacuzza wanted to form.

He turned, going to start washing the dishes when a sound from the front of the house caught his attention. He looked up, blinking as Cooper strolled in with a skip to his step; slinging his bag onto the floor in front of the counter with an easy grin. He sighed, shaking his head at his quasi brother-in-law. Coop loved Ripley the same way he and Jesse did. And he'd caught himself occasionally wishing that the man felt differently about her.

But it was pointless . . . she was as much his sister as he was her brother. And they weren't going to do anything simple like fall madly in love and live happily ever after. That would make life too easy. He sighed, crossing his arms as he looked him over.

Cooper had filled out over the years, becoming more muscular through his chest and shoulders while his face had thinned. His jaw line and cheekbones more pronounced even with the scruffy dark brown and blond five o'clock shadow covering the first. His hair was spiked up front and kind of smoothed everywhere else. And he'd donned a pair of his better jeans and a fitted brown tee shirt to come home in.

Though he was still wearing his damned boots . . .

"And what has you so happy then? Run over a small child on your way here or something?"

Coop grinned, shaking his head as he pulled two tickets from his back pocket and Paul rolled his eyes. Coop and Ripley had always shared a love of cars. And under her tutelage the man had become pretty efficient with his own Camaro. Which made the car show tickets in his hand a good thing for the two of them to do. And of absolutely no interest to him whatsoever. He turned, going back to the dishes as the man rolled his eyes, tucking the tickets back in his pocket before hopping on the counter.

"Dude! Aren't you stoked? I mean, c'mon these tickets were hard to get! I practically had to beg my supervisor to get them for me . . . and had to promise to go on a blind date with his daughter. His very homely very awkward daughter."

Paul rolled his eyes before scrubbing out the pan.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure she's a regular ugly betty, Coop. And Ripley will be stoked enough for the two of us when she sees them. She tried to get them last month and they were already sold out or on reserve."

Coop rolled his eyes, looking around before spotting the huge towers of food with a raised brow.

"Damn, dude. Did you cook enough or what? You expecting an army? And where is the chaotic one?"

Paul glanced over before shrugging, sitting the clean dishes aside before moving on to the next. And though it was tedious it was soothing. Something he needed after his conversation with Kip. A conversation Coop never needed to know about. He was pretty determined that if he ever saw the stoic runner he would gut him. And feed him to the freaking fish for all of the pain he'd caused their girl.

"She stayed in Long Beach . . . with **Kip** before you freak. And she's bringing him and his crew here for the day. To relax and get to know them. I mean, she's got the Old School down but she swears she needs to know more on the kids. You know how she is. She has to have everything down or she'll freak, you know?"

Coop nodded, reaching out and grabbing a piece of bacon; munching contentedly before glancing to the front of the house as they heard the cars pull up. And Paul couldn't even tell him to stop before he was off the counter and out the door; going to show Ripley their prize. He sighed, shaking his head.

_Why couldn't the Sphinx be more like him?_

* * *

><p><em>i know, i know . . . .<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Mirrored Interpretations**

Ripley stepped out of the Jaguar before laughing, throwing her arms around Coop's neck as he picked her up and spun her. And she didn't shy away from the tight hug he kept her in once her feet hit the grass again. God she'd missed him . . . and he'd lost more weight. She pulled away, smiling up at him as he started talking excitedly to her; tugging on her vest and borrowed shirt before waggling his brows.

"Wow this is a look I thought I'd never see again. You need to stay with Kip more often, Chaosia. I miss you in jeans and tee shirts."

She rolled her eyes, leaning into him as he turned to shake Kip's hand. And shook her head when he turned back and started tugging her to the house. He was so damn crazy sometimes but at least he was thrilled he got to call her by her first name without a treat of personal injury.

"C'mon. I can't eat til you do and then I have the coolest thing to show you. We're going to that show."

She stopped, looking up to him before she grabbed his shoulders. And she knew she was probably scaring the others but she didn't care. There was only one show she'd wanted to go to . . . and it had been sold out for almost a month.

"Don't you play with me, Cooper. I'll hurt you for teasing me about something like that. All of the Shelby models lined up and on display . . . beside the best of Chevelle, Pontiac, Plymouth and Ford . . . Not to mention the Ferraris and the Lamborghinis and the Bugattis."

Cooper laughed, pulling two small pink slips of paper from his back pocket and she jumped up and slammed her mouth over his before she thought about it. She pulled the tickets from his hands, looking them over reverently before turning to Kip. Who was laughing as he shook his head with Tumbler and Toby while Mirror glared at Cooper. Hard enough that she could tell even through his glasses. She stopped raising a brow before turning back to Coop . . . just in time to watch him shake off the kiss and groan.

But she could tell his words shocked Mirror from the way he flinched. And she had to wonder what his problem was. Tumbler had warned her that Mirror was a bit sketchy with her but he'd get better once they got to know one another. So why would he have issue with Coop?

"Oh God! Paul! I need bleach dude . . . and a mind scramble! Quick!"

Paul walked out of the house before raising a brow and shaking his head, motioning them all inside before he turned and stalked back in. But his parting quip had even her wanting to roll in the floor.

"Dear God Cooper it was just a kiss. You'd think you'd be used to it being a manwhore and all. Get in here before the food gets any colder."

Coop groaned, glaring at her as she moved past him; still clutching the tickets.

"Yeah Coop, it wasn't like I molested you or anything."

"Might as well have. Don't do that shit, Chaosia . . . It's too damned weird."

She rolled her eyes, reaching out to grab Kip.

"Wow Coop. Way to make me feel like an attractive girl, what with the bitching and all."

He snorted, following her in. And she noticed Mirror seemed to relax as they bickered and picked with one another. Almost like now that he saw they were just friends-more like family- that he could ease up. Why in the world was that?

"You're not a girl. You're a sister. And those are never attractive . . . and I would prefer not having to kiss you unless I absolutely have to."

* * *

><p>Mirror moved around Ripley's home, going from room to room as he tried to get a feel for the girl. He hated that he and Kip didn't agree but he wasn't about to trust her. Not yet. He'd been burned by too many people just popping up. And even the fact that Kip had known her since he was thirteen didn't necessarily mean she was all good. Hell, he'd seen brothers shoot one another over dope and guns . . . and they were dealing with a lot of potential money here.<p>

He sighed, glancing to the back deck where the others were. They'd eaten outside . . . and while he liked Cooper well enough the other man was about to grate on his last nerve. He was spastic one minute and mellow the next. And he seemed to live to aggravate Tumbler and Ripley to a fault and the others had noticed. So when he'd gotten up and said he needed to go to the bathroom no one had tried to follow or dissuade him.

He looked around the living room, shaking his head. He had to admit,_g_irl had taste. The long couch was covered in soft bone gray jute, the deeply tufted back and curved, hand-pleated arms adding a more elegant touch while the assortment of pillows gave it more character. Each pillow was in a slightly different combination of natural fabric, printed with different typographies and vintage ads. She'd painted all of the walls a faint but warm French Gray that sat well against the stone of the fireplace and the gleaming hardwood floors.

A multitude of old framed maps and typography posters spanned the living room, each showing a different country or place and the two separate framed and matted collections of British and Italian money hung over her sofa with the large French antiqued silver mirror between them. The mirror was old and tarnished and far too heavy to hang on the wall-or so she'd told Freb when he'd asked earlier- so she'd arranged it to sit behind her couch, anchoring it to the wall with brackets. And he had to admit it looked good against the almost white paint.

The girl had arranged two dark toffee leather armchairs on the wall opposite the sofa, putting a stainless steel and leather streamer trunk inspired dresser between them. With two more framed and matted black and white typography posters on either side; the long pieces of art almost touching the floor. A small round mirror was mounted above the trunk, with different books and wooden vases to add texture to the almost too sleek section of her living room. And the two jute pillows that rest in the seats of the chairs-that matched their brethren on the sofa-helped pull the modern and vintage looks together. A vintage drafting table fit with it, tucked into the farthest corner of the living room with the chair beneath it; the different sized galvanized steel drums holding rolled plans and designs while the glassed in black metal cabinet on the wall behind the table held all of her art and design supplies. Neatly arranged and organized so they were ready when they were needed.

A dark trunk that had been repurposed as a coffee table sat in front of the sofa, already crowned with a large vase of white and blue hydrangea and a small silver serving tray that housed a small book and reading glasses. Mirror sighed, looking over the room before shaking her head. The two sections had a pretty good sized walk way between them . . . but still seemed close enough that people could talk. And the toffee leather floor cushions that were tucked off beside the metal cabinet would be good extra sitting in a crunch. Or so he guessed.

Decorating _really_ wasn't his thing.

He walked close to the kitchen, noticing the room was done much the same way. Smaller single bills matted and framed; vintage tin signs mingled between them above the dark charcoal countertops and whitewashed cabinets with the antiqued glass inlays. The little accents of black, bluish-gray and white looked at home against the veritable odds-and-ends . . . with the large matted antique map of France hanging on the wall directly behind the small, distressed black round table nestled off and in the large bay windows. With two comfy looking bone gray stuffed armchairs tucked around it while the table was set in silver, bluish-gray and white. A metal console table was on the brick wall that connected both rooms, more typography hung over side by side with the small vintage bar set she'd scavenged nestled atop the charcoal steel.

_Who in the world would've thought to put arm chairs at a kitchen table? _

He moved around the dining room-shaking his head at the white, cream and navy set farmhouse table against the same warm walls and the floor to ceiling driftwood wine rack that was opposite the panoramic view of the gardens- before glancing in what seemed like her office. The large white desk and plush cream leather chair sat in front of a huge wall of windows, making it seem like the surf was literally in the room. The built in bookshelves were dark and housed books, jars and bottles of shells and glass and small model boats and cars. A large cream leather sofa-that matched the chair behind the desk oddly enough-sat on a patterned rug . . . and was nestled in front of a mirrored coffee table that held a couple of books and sketchpads.

He stepped inside, picking up the first book to see dozens of sketches of furniture and different designs . . . but the oldest looking one on the very bottom caught his eye. He set the first aside, picking up the new one and wasn't surprised to feel the leather had been worn soft and the spine was beginning to crack. He shrugged, flipping it open to see a handwritten note. He shook himself, looking at the words again.

Holy fucking shit . . .

_For whatever rolls through your head, Love._

_Sphinx_

He went to sit it down when the page moved, causing him to flip it curiously. And there in ink and graphite was a very good portrait of the Sphinx. He was obviously younger and didn't look as severe . . . but it was him. He closed the book before turning to leave when something on one of the bookshelves caught his eye. There in a small frame was an old picture of Ripley and Atley, perched on the Malibu though none of them were looking to the camera. Sphinx was glaring at them while they waved to him, obviously not moving as they kept him from doing whatever.

He turned, leaving before he got too caught up. But as he made his way up the steps something bothered him. If this girl had just walked out and left then why keep these things? Why not get rid of all of it . . .

He looked through the bedrooms, able to pick out which one was slotted to Kip by the red and black accents in the room. But when he got to what he assumed was her master bedroom he was floored. The bed was huge, off to the side in front of the huge rows of windows . . . But the big, plush Cali-king bed seemed too huge for just her alone. The oversized headboard seemed to be covered in the same fabric that was on her couches, looking just as soft and full as her pillows . . . with weathered and worn brad detailing around the curving sides, giving it an entirely different look than it had before. She had layered the bed with mountains of bluish gray and white covers that looked comfortable enough to live in, crowning the bed with pillows similar to the ones in her den.

The dresser and nightstand seemed designed to match the stainless and leather chest in the living room; the almost mirror shine of the metal looking at home against the supple leather and worn brad detailing. Ripley had topped the dresser with different pictures and a bowl of old keys and different rocks, but the oddest things were the pieces hanging on her wall. An assortment of vintage and old keys had been worked together to make a stylized heart that hung in the center of the different sized and framed pictures. While two small ottomans were placed side by side to make an impromptu bench at the foot of her bed. The sister mirror for the one behind her couch was tucked off and into the corner, helping spread the light from her lamps without blinding her when the sun came up. He turned, seeing the chair and small tray table in front of the fireplace and Mirror wondered just how long she'd had it. It looked like it was in good condition but it wasn't brand new.

He shook himself, going towards the massive blue, cream and silver bathroom when something caught his eye. There, tucked under the frame of the intricate mirror leaning against the wall was a well worn and faded picture. And he couldn't believe what it was off. A younger Sphinx was sitting in a dark armchair, dressed in black dress pants and a dress shirt with what he guessed was Ripley seated in his lap. She was obviously younger with a slightly fuller face and shockingly light lavender blonde hair. But it was the way they were looking at one another that made him want to shake his head.

Sphinx was looking up at her so warmly and tenderly it was like he was another person and Ripley was smiling down at him so happily. What in the hell had happened between the two of them? Because this was the third picture he'd seen of the man in her home . . .

He turned, going to go back downstairs when he jumped clear out of his skin. Because Ripley was propped against the doorframe looking at him amusedly. He shifted on his feet, running a hand over his wrap before he stepped forward. But she didn't freak. She just stepped inside and went to her closet, pulling down a black box before crossing to the bed. She sank into the high covers before patting the empty space beside her. And he didn't even realize he'd sunk beside her until she opened the box.

And started pulling out pictures.

Mirror just looked them over as she handed them to him, trying to wrap his head around it. There were a good bit of pictures of her with two men he didn't know. One was about Memphis's height with blonde hair and blue eyes and he was extremely attractive. Even with the scar curling down the left side of his chin in the later ones. The other was a bit shorter than the first with dark hair and olive skin. And he could see the swirling tattoo on the man's arm-courtesy of his tank top- and that despite being shorter he wasn't small. His arms and chest were stacked . . . and even with the slight pudge to his stomach he knew he wouldn't want to throw down with him.

He looked up, listening as she spoke.

"I figured you guys would want to see some proof . . . I mean, Kip knows me and Tumbler's met me but that doesn't always mean anything. So I went a head a few days ago and started pulling everything down to do some showing and telling. I'm even going to show you guys a very funny home video of Atley's."

Mirror looked at the pictures before nodding, and started asking questions. The pictures were starting to include Donnie and Atley. And there were some of Junie and Otto intermingled with the next set she pulled free . . . but what got him was how happy Atley looked standing beside her.

"Who were the other two? I never seen them before . . . and how'd you get Jackson to smile like that?"

She laughed, tracing a picture of the other two before setting it aside. Only to pull out a new sleeve of pictures that he could tell were well cared for and hadn't been touched in a while. She sorted through them before stopping and handing him one. And he had to blink to see if he was seeing it right. It was apparently at one of the cook outs the crew did- a tradition he could definitely get behind with the way Donnie grilled- and everyone seemed younger than they were now. Memphis was even there beside Sway, who's hair was a dark blonde instead of the almost white they were used to. Ripley was seated between Atley and Sphinx like she belonged there. Actually it was odd to see Sphinx at the table because he usually hung back even with food involved. But the two of them were glaring at each other over the girl's head, both reaching for the last hotwing that she already had off the plate. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Do I want to know?"

She shrugged her brows at him- a trait he was used to enough with Sphinx that it wasn't as shocking- before she started explaining to him. And he found himself starting to wonder what life was like to be a part of all of this then . . . when they'd practically run everything and hadn't had to fight and scrape by. It must've been amazing.

"Cook out. That's actually just a few months before Memphis left . . . and they're acting goofy because they always tried to get the last one. Especially if Frankie and Santoro- the other two by the way- weren't doing it first. Frank's the blonde and San is the dark haired one. I miss those two something fierce . . . but they lit out to Florida. Calitri put a price on Frank's head because he shot the bastard responsible for that lovely scar of his."

Mirror looked back to the pictures and cocked his head at the next one before looking back up to her. Sphinx was in a suit, an honest to God black suit with a dark gray tie . . . and she was in a dark gray dress. And they looked like they were dancing and just . . . relaxing. But it was the way Sphinx looked. The man wasn't about to kill something or looked like he couldn't care less. He was looking down at her the way he'd seen Memphis look at Sway and Junie and Otto glance at one another. He looked up, pulling his glasses off before looking down to the picture in his hands.

"What happened between the two of you? Cause this ain't the same man I've been running with for a year."

He watched her shrug, pushing her hair out of her face before she shook her head. And he could see-even with her head bent- that she was looking at that picture the same way he'd seen Kip look at pictures of Memphis before the Calitri boost. Like she was missing something fierce . . . and knew she couldn't have it back.

"We drifted apart I guess. I mean nothing lasts forever, right? And I wasn't going to put him through watching us die. He wanted something else so I left. Nothing more and nothing less."

She looked up, most of the emotion gone before she started speaking again. And Mirror knew that she was wrong, despite how serious she seemed. Her friends were right to worry; and while he could understand her leaving she should've done better about it. She left a whole lotta heartache in her wake but it seemed that maybe Sphinx had left a lot in his too. God they were insane . . . Why didn't they just sit down and talk like normal people?

"I think everyone made a big deal out of it when it wasn't, you know? I left because it's what I needed to do. Because even as much as I missed everybody they were going to survive without me. I mean, we did it without Memphis and it was all just so . . . It wasn't anything big at all. Paul and Cooper still overreact to it and I think Atley's trying to make up for being stuck in the middle. He always was like our referee when we got out of hand."

She smiled, shrugging again before getting the box. And he noticed a tape stuck in the back.

"But enough about the depressing shit. Let's run the others off the beach and we'll sit down together. Because I know Kip wants to see this."

Mirror nodded, getting up to follow her. Maybe he just needed to watch this closely . . . but as he turned back to glance at the mirror, the picture there caught his eye again. And he suddenly knew that he'd be telling a certain boost about it when they got back. Because maybe if the big guy knew she still thought about him then some of the rage he'd been picking up on might start to dissipate.

_Only one way to find out . . ._

* * *

><p><em>onto the next chapter . . .<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm sorry but I couldn't resist putting them together again, not with the way they seemed to love aggravating one another all the time. Thanks for all the support and this is the last chapter for this update._

* * *

><p><strong>Interventions<strong>

Sphinx sighed as he watched Mirror pull away from the others to come hover near his wall. God why was _**he**_ the one the boy took up with? If he wasn't trying to aggravate him to death he was trying to talk him into a coma. And Sphinx had found himself sorely tempted-on more than a few isolated occasions- to tell the boy to invest in clothing that wasn't neon or a primary color. Hell, he'd almost gone out and bought him a completely black and gray wardrobe before he'd gotten used to it.

He shook himself, eyeing the boy as he moved closer. But something about the determination in his stride worried him. Mirror almost always loped went he walked, almost lounging in between steps as he made his way to wherever he was going. But Sphinx could see how serious he was in his steps, and how focused he was on getting to his destination. Him . . . Oh this wasn't going to end well.

Mirror stopped just close enough that he could speak quietly while he still kept a good distance from him. And Sphinx almost sighed in relief. He was really getting tired of having to pull his blade on the kid but he wasn't about to be hung all over either. And the boy was just now catching onto the meaning of personal space.

_And to think it had only taken a year and seventeen stitches . . . _

He eyed him before shaking his head and looking to the boy intently. But he wasn't prepared for the younger boost to shove his hands in his pockets and shift on his feet; nervously glancing around them. And as soon as the others were deeper into the garage he nodded back out towards the cars.

"We gotta talk dude . . . and there's some stuff I gotta tell you. We go for a ride?"

Sphinx looked at him like he was crazy before shaking his head, pushing away to go towards the others. He liked the boy well enough- and he tolerated him better than he did some of the others with the exception of Kip and Toby- but he wasn't going anywhere with the idiot. He wasn't _**that**_ far gone yet. As he turned to leave however; the lad's words stopped him cold. And he felt his shoulders and neck tense on their own as craned his head to glare back at him incredulously.

"Its about Chaosia . . . or Ripley. Or whatever it is you guys wanna call her I can't really keep track after being around Paul and Cooper. It's pretty important."

Sphinx sighed, nodding before he pulled his keys from his pockets and motioning the kid towards the Malibu.

_They would go for a ride . . ._

* * *

><p>Mirror had never been so nervous before in all of his life as he was when he settled into the car beside the towering boost. But as they pulled off of the main road and onto one of the numerous service outlets he knew that moment had been replaced by this one. Because he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a man he knew would cut him if he acted up. <em>Christ<em>_he__was__dead__.__.__._ He knew he should've gone home and smoked a bowl-at least-before he did this . . . But no. He'd decided he needed to be clear head to keep from getting skinned.

He sighed, turning to look at the man as he parked facing the surf. And he could see the corded muscle in his neck tensing dangerously as it disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt and the way his knuckles turned white as he clutched the wheel. Mirror swallowed the lump trying to take up residence in his throat before he shook himself. Best to go ahead and get this done with now before he let the tension build anymore.

"Look; I got no idea what went down between the two of you. And I really don't want to know. But Kip seems ta think that she's okay to be around. And that means I'm gonna have to be around her a lot too. So I wanna get the okay, you know? I mean . . . I known Raines forever. But I run with you now too and I gotta know . . . is she gonna be okay? She ain't gonna go crazy or some shit, right? Cause if she could then I gotta know."

Sphinx looked at him like he was crazy before he shocked the hell out him. The man's shoulders started shaking as this dark, deep chuckle filled the cabin of the car. Soon enough the man was laughing out loud, his head leaned back against the headrest. Mirror looked at him before shaking his head and glaring at the man as he laughed. He crossed his arms, sinking back into the seat in a huff as the taciturn runner continued to cackle like an idiot.

_Well at least he hadn't skinned him . . . right?_

Finally, sphinx seemed to collect himself. He straightened in the driver's seat, shaking his head as he glanced at Mirror. And suddenly Mirror had to wonder just how often the guy did shit like this. He'd heard from Kip once that apparently Sphinx and Atley used to have a prank war that they kept going . . . but something had made them stop. He shook his head, turning to look out the window. Only to turn back as the man actually spoke.

_The others were never going to believe this shit._

"She's fine, boy-o. And she's not likely to do anything to hurt us . . . She's too fond of Raines and Jackson."

Sphinx seemed to sober and Mirror wondered what was going through his mind. The man was always quiet and reserved- to a point that was damn right ridiculous if you asked him- but he wasn't in the position to say anything. The others had voiced their distaste for his constant use of his glasses . . . even if they understood that they were necessary. Oh sure he _**could**_ always get regular lenses in his prescription but then he'd just look like a nerd. And he was **far**too _**cool**_to look like a nerd.

Sphinx spoke again, looking out the windshield at the waves. And Mirror could feel how torn he was over all of this. God how hadn't any of them noticed this? Well he could fix it and he was going to. He just had to figure out how without tipping of Kip or Memphis that he was meddling.

"Chaosia's a good boost, boy-o . . . and the only reason she left was me. Hell, I hadn't fucked up she would still be here."

Mirror looked him over before making up his mind. He would tell him.

"Yeah well, she didn't really go far you know? According to Kip that house she's in used to be long to her parents. And I swear if you ever tell the others I'm gonna kick your ass. But when we were at her house I kinda got the tour and saw a buncha pictures. Of the Old School and other people that Kip swore he knew . . . and a video that I'm sure Atley wishes was burned to ashes in a ditch somewhere."

Sphinx smirked, letting him know that he knew exactly what he was talking about. And that he'd seen it at least once. Mirror shook his head, trying not to laugh as he remembered the look on Atley's face as he puked into the toilet . . . or how he'd hopped around his living room. God, he really wanted to meet the two that had come up with that.

"But some of those pictures were of the two of you . . . and she has one tucked under the edge of her mirror in her bedroom. And one of ya'll and Atley in her office but that ain't all. She has this book in her office . . . this old sketch book. She's got all of these sketches of random shit but there's one really detailed one of you. And it ain't four years old you feel me?"

Sphinx cocked a brow at him before shaking his head, looking back to the waves. And Mirror knew he was going to have to try harder to make the guy see that it wasn't exactly the way he thought it was.

"Dude she wouldn't keep all of that stuff if she didn't think about you. I mean, how'd you fuck up to make her leave anyway? Its not like you could've done something so horrible that she just cut all ties and . . ."

Mirror stopped, looking him over as the man seemed to sour before him. And suddenly all of Kip's new neurotic tendencies he'd adopted since the girl had popped up made sense. He'd been right; they'd both caused a lot of damage in their wake. Now they just needed to find a way to wade through the wreckage and salvage what was left . . . meaning that as soon as he got back he needed to talk with the one person who knew the stoic man the best.

_He needed to talk to Atley._

* * *

><p>Atley watched Mirror pace; trying to wrap his head around everything the man had told him. And trying to keep from driving to Wake Beach to kick Ripley's ass. She'd lied right to his face, had told him that Sphinx wasn't her reason for coming back. He shook himself, glancing over to the picture of him and Sphinx on the office wall with a sigh. Ripley <em><strong>had<strong>_ tried to keep her distance from Sphinx and _**he'd**_ been the one to push them together.

Meaning that his attempt to keep the peace between the crew had only hurt the kid. Christ, now what did they do?

He turned, eyeing Mirror before he sighed again.

"Sit down kid before you wear a rut in the floor."

Mirror sank into the other chair with a huff, flinging himself back and sprawling out before he reached under his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Like it would hurt this place . . . Man how did they fuck this up so bad? I mean, that girl obviously still cares something about him and he refuses to acknowledge it. He always been this damned stubborn?"

Atley snorted, trying to choke back a laugh as a million of Ripley and Sphinx's fights played through his head. The two of them had been together three years . . . _**after**_hee-hawing around one another for almost eight months before they gave in to the pull between them. And he'd thought the same thing about both of them right before he'd threatened to kill them.

"She's just as bad, kid. And when she makes up her mind she sticks with it. Hell, there were days I was amazed they got together at all . . . and then there were days I wondered how they stayed apart as long as they did."

Mirror looked at him, brow raised above the rim of his sunglasses.

"How long did they stay apart? Kip doesn't really talk about the two of them together . . . or anything about before Memphis left. None of you do actually."

Atley grinned, settling back and decided to arm the kid with everything he knew. Mirror was in a position he wasn't after all. He could make sure that the Young Blood's little plot to keep the two separate didn't work as well as they wanted it to. Just like he could help make sure that Memphis stuck to his whole leaving them alone plan.

"Kid, those two almost drove me gray headed."

* * *

><p>Sphinx sighed, looking over the worn and folded picture he'd drug out of its hiding place. Mirror had sworn that Ripley had pictures of him in her home . . . and that she'd kept the book he'd given her but he didn't believe it. He couldn't. Because if he did then he would have to admit that she really had left to keep him happy. <em>And<em>_that__she__'__d__done__it__because__she__loved__him__.__.__._ He shook himself, pushing off of the couch to grab another glass of scotch. He had no clue why but every time he went to go and try to drink beer he heard her voice flit through his head, telling him he should just stick with the liquor.

He sighed, taking a long drink before moving back to drop into his former place. He reached out, flipping the picture over and tracing the words she'd written there four years before. She was so different now that it was hard to believe she was the same girl that had blushed up at him on their first boost together, tentatively playing cards with him while they waited on the others. Or the woman he'd almost destroyed that night all those years ago. But he guessed having to cut herself off from everything had made her change. She was stronger now than she had been . . . and he wasn't going to deny being more than slightly enticed by it.

Before she'd been all small smiles and blushing glances, practically oozing sweetness at every turn. But now she was cool and collected . . . and just confident enough to be alluring without being cocky. He looked up as a knock sounded on the door before he sighed; pushing to his feet and shoving the picture in his wallet before he moved to answer it. But as he opened his apartment door he stilled, letting Atley step inside with a quirked brow. He'd given the man a key years ago-after he'd finally gotten tired of changing locks- and it was rare that he didn't use it. Meaning that whatever he was here for was serious . . .

He watched his friend move to drop into the chair, kicking his booted feet onto his coffee table with a sigh before he fell into the sofa. He leaned back, watching Atley cross his feet over the ankles before he looked to him. And sphinx suddenly wondered why he felt like a guppy being eyed by a shark. Jackson really was the only person alive that could make him feel like that.

"We need to talk . . . and then you've got a decision to make. And you need to make it quick . . . . _**and**_ whatever you decide you'd better stick to it. Because this time if you fuck it up _**I**__**'**__**m**_ gonna kick your ass."

Sphinx raised a brow before nodding slowly once.

Christ what was going on now?

Atley looked to him, so serious that it made him begin to worry. The last time Jackson had looked at him like that was when he'd come to him to ask what to do about Kip's troubles with Calitri . . . right before he'd made up his mind to go and retrieve Memphis from his exile . . .

"I need to know Sphinx . . . and even if you never tell her, I've got to at least know for myself. Did you ever love her at all? Or was she just something new."

Sphinx felt his face darken before he drained the rest of his drink. God why was everybody suddenly so interested in his bloody personal life now? The girl had been gone for _**four**__**years**_ and they were just _**now**_ beginning to ask this shite? Hell, even Otto had never asked him that question. He stopped, struck silly by the sheer significance of that realization. Halliwell wasn't stupid or blind . . . and for him to not ask meant he had a firm opinion one way or another.

And the man's more-than-decent treatment of him even after they'd split suddenly made even less sense to him. He looked up to Atley before shaking his head, slamming the empty glass down hard. God he just needed to drain the bottle.

"What does it bloody matter, Jackson? Huh? I mean it's not like it'll change anything."

Atley sighed, looking him over with exasperation before he stood. He moved over and cuffed him in the back of the head. **Hard.** Making Sphinx reach up and grab his now aching skull as he winced.

"What in the bloody hell was that-_**OW!**_ Fuck Jackson that sodding hurts!"

Atley just shrugged, smacking him again before he sank onto the coffee table with a dark glare. And Sphinx didn't even bother to move or turn away as he rubbed his sore head.

"What does it matter why? It isn't going to change that it hurt, right?"

Sphinx rolled his eyes, rubbing his abused head with a grimace.

"It'd be nice to know why you suddenly decided I was a punching bag . . ."

He stopped before rolling his eyes. Leave it to Atley to knock a point home with a punch. Christ he was a little too good at getting people to see his line of thinking . . . or make them surrender so they didn't bleed anymore.

"Really? Now imagine how she must feel. Not knowing how you felt about her. Or that you actually felt something when she left . . . or the fact that you were absolutely miserable without her- that you still are. And imagine going through all of that doubt and pain and loneliness by yourself. You had me and Otto . . . and work. She pulled herself away from most of the people she would've needed to even begin trying to make peace with all of the shit she put up with."

Sphinx looked back to the glass before pushing to his feet, going to grab the whole damned bottle. He was going to need it for this . . .

"Did I love her? I have no fucking clue. I don't even know if I'm capable of it."

Atley just rolled his eyes, shaking his head before he reached out and took the bottle; taking a long pull from the dark scotch before passing it back to him.

"You loved her you big dork. Hell, _anyone_ looking at the two of you could tell . . . except _**you**_. And _**her**_ apparently. You know what that kid thinks you felt about her, Sphinx? Because its heartbreaking."

Sphinx took a swig from the bottle before he shrugged his shoulders. Might as well . . . it couldn't possibly make him feel any worse than he already did.

"No Jackson. Enlighten me. Hell, maybe you can tell me why she just up and left everything I ever gave her while you're at it. I mean, since you suddenly know her so well again . . ."

Atley glared at him and Sphinx knew he'd spoken out of turn. But he was in no way shape or form prepared for what came next.

_Not by a long shot._

"I can tell you that. Actually it all goes together real nice and neat. See you made her think that she was just some stupid kid you were fucking because you were bored . . . or curious or whatever reason it is you do what you do. And why should she have kept anything you gave her? She was right. I had to drag you there to get that damned ring . . . and practically threaten to skin you to get you to buy it. I never in a million years thought she knew that; not the way she wore it. All I ever thought was that she was so proud of that. That you'd gotten her something so nice."

Atley stopped, running a hand over his hair before continuing.

"And you know what kills me? I used to look at that ring and think I helped you do something great. But in the end I just gave her another fucking doubt. You bought her diamonds after you let that little toothpick hang all over you. But she took it and wore it because she was still young and naive enough to think that you getting it-coerced or not- meant that you cared something about her. She was still innocent enough to try and see the best in it. But guess what Sphinx . . . she was right. Why would she want to look at the shiny rock you gave her to shut her up? Especially after you practically screamed to her and the whole fucking world about how she wasn't going to be your wife or anything else."

Sphinx glared at him, pushing to his feet as Atley stood. And he knew they were dangerously close to brawling but he wasn't putting up with this.

"Do you think I don't know _**that?**_"

Atley snorted, sneering at him as he moved to go towards the door.

"You don't act like you do. You act like she did you some great injustice when you're not moping around like some kind of fucking vampire. Well here's the news flash kid. _**You**_pushed her away and you want to know what I think? I think you did it because you were **terrified** that if you did let her any closer she'd see what an inconsiderate prick you can be. That you would've felt obligated to live up to someone else's expectations other than your own non-existent ones. But even with as hard as you would push she would stay until she just finally- Her parents being killed, moving into a completely new life, giving up almost everything from her old one, the shit with Johansen and the boosting. With the fucking rat; none of that broke that kid. But _**you**_ did. She loved you more than air or Astons . . . and you threw all of it back in her fucking face. And why? So you could say you weren't caged in . . . Well tell me, _brother._ You've been free for four years-almost fucking five- so how does it feel?"

Sphinx turned, glaring at the wall as he tried not to clench his teeth any harder. He knew what he'd done to the girl; he didn't need a reminder from Atley. But hearing that she'd actually thought he hadn't wanted her to have his ring, to be any part of him at all. That she'd thought every part of himself that he'd given her was a lie . . . _**He**__**'**__**d**_ moved her ring from her right hand to her left . . . _**He**__**'**__**d**_asked her on their second anniversary why she wouldn't get any tattoo or mark for them together when she was working on collecting things for other events in her life.

But _**he**__**'**__**d**_ also stopped calling her _Love_ out loud. And had started to stay at _**his**_ home-in _**his**_ bed- alone more and more before they'd finally come to a head. And now that he thought about all of the disheartened looks and disappointments he'd dealt her he could see how she would think it.

Canceling just to say he hadn't come when she'd called. Refusing to run with her some nights even when he knew she was the better choice of partner . . . and finally all but withdrawing from her for almost four weeks after their night in the Chevelle. He hadn't even noticed she was sick until Hex had mentioned how he'd had to help her after she'd thrown up . . . and then he'd taken her at her word that she was overworking herself. And been so angry at how happy she looked that he'd finally noticed that he hadn't cued in on what he should have.

He might not be a practicing medical physician but he was a _doctor_ . . . and now that he looked at everything he knew he should've seen something was wrong. Just like he knew he should've at least gone to check on her after she left. Because the nagging feeling in the back of his head kept telling him to.

He shook his head, turning away from Atley completely as he made his way back into his kitchen. Fuck the voice in his head; he needed to kill the rest of his beer too. Because he and Atley had almost killed the whole bottle of scotch.

He heard Atley go to open the door and he knew he needed to do something to make this right between them. He'd already lost her . . . . he couldn't loose him too.

"All I wanted was to make sure I didn't corrupt her. She was so sweet and everything I'd never thought I could have. And I knew that I was going to destroy her. I fought so hard but she finally just wore me down; and then it was a battle to keep from killing her in little ways. But I did anyway. I couldn't do it anymore . . . and I _**didn**__**'**__**t**_ want to be caged in. To be stuck holding all of this for her when she finally moved on and found something-someone- new. I'd never had anyone want me like she did . . . and I knew it wouldn't last."

Atley looked back at him before pulling his hand away from the door. And as he crossed over to him Sphinx found himself preparing for another hit. But it never came. Instead Jackson just laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head at him.

"**Nothing** lasts forever Sphinx. But she would've loved you for the rest your lives. And that's more than most people ever get. But things are different now. And you need to decide how you're going to handle this. Because even if the two of you are never the way you were having her as a friend is a hell of a lot better than having her as nothing."

Sphinx glanced back at him, letting his shoulders sag. He knew Atley was right . . . but he had no clue what to do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Everyone just read it before anyone plots my death. Sorry about any speloling or grammar errors but I've been trying to revise this in the waiting room at the doctor's office as i try not to be bored to death waiting on test results. I think i caught it all but knowing my luck, probably not. Here we go . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Troubled Conversations<strong>

Ripley sighed, moving around the shop slowly. She pushed her curls out of her face, trying not to let the weariness that had been hovering over her settle. She'd known better than to pull out the video of Atley . . . because all it had done had was make her remember. And every time she'd heard Kip and Tumbler guffaw over the tape she'd heard the echo of Sphinx in her mind. And it had been far too easy to see him lounging on that couch beside her, smirking at the others. Even though he'd never been on it.

She shook herself, tugging her mauve tee shirt straighter as she turned to fold the last bit of clothes she needed to put on the shelves. Paul had wanted to branch more and more into apparel over the past year; and as soon as he came in tomorrow he was going to have a great surprise. She'd cleared out some of her less used design and order books-allocating them to her office upstairs- and started to put the small collection of clothes she'd ordered from the smaller vendors.

She smiled, shaking her head. He was going to flip out before he yelled at her for doing it all by herself. But he and Jesse needed the day out together. Well that and she had really needed the time alone after the past few days. She looked down, smoothing her distressed jean Bermuda shorts and messing with her shirt again. She hadn't felt like trying to get dressed up today. And since she was the only one here it didn't matter if she wasn't dressed to impress . . . or if she was letting her tan and freckles shine, free of makeup.

She reached up, running her fingers down the key around her neck before she shook her head again; turning to go back to work as she heard the door to the shop open and the bell jingle softly. She heard barely there footfalls as the person stepped completely inside, the door shutting quietly behind them. Which in and off itself was a blessing. Usually people just let the damn thing slam if they weren't trying to jerk it off the hinges.

"Hi, I'm sorry but we're closed today for a floorset. but we open tomorrow at nine-"

She rolled her eyes before putting on her best smile, turning as she spoke; trying to make sure she seemed as polite as she sounded. Only to stop in her tracks at what was waiting on her. There in the doorway was the last person she'd ever expected to see in Wake Beach.

She stepped forward, reaching up to run a hand through her hair to try and tame it as he stepped further into the shop; glancing back at the door behind him before he turned to her with a tiny nod. She stopped just in front of him, looking up at him through her lashes as he looked down to her. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to fight the urge to bite it any harder. This wasn't happening . . . Sphinx wasn't standing here in her shop and looking down at her like this.

He stepped forward, almost closing the space between them; keeping his eyes solely on her as he spoke to her. And she loved and hated the way his voice moved over her. He shouldn't still be able to do that to her.

"I figured that . . . maybe its time we talked."

She looked up at him, trying to keep herself under control as she nodded to him once. She went to grab her keys when he reached out, taking the charm on her necklace between his fingers and turning it over. Much the same way Atley had before; but she couldn't stop the little thrill that shot through her as he closed his fist around the shaved down key. Or when he stepped closer to her and dipped his head, bringing his cheek to almost touch hers. That definitely hadn't happened when Atley had done this.

"You kept it? Thought it was on the ring with the others."

She took in a shuttering breath, trying to fight the weakness in her knees. But when she spoke she was happy that her voice wasn't trembling the way her heart was.

_He couldn't be serious . . ._

"You never looked?"

He shook his head slightly, causing their cheeks to rub before he rested his against hers. And when he spoke again his lips moved over her flesh. Sending another little shiver over her as she leaned into him.

"Never bothered to. Saw the ring and figured-I never thought you'd kept anything. Didn't think you'd want to . . . especially after the way- how we ended."

She blinked, trying to fight the tears welling in her eyes at the way he sounded. And when his hand reached up to cup her cheek she was aware that she hadn't been completely successful. He pulled back, wiping away the stray teardrops as he looked her over. And she suddenly saw so much of the man she'd only glimpsed when they were together before. God when had he changed so much?

"I'm so sorry Love. I know it doesn't mean anything now . . . but I never meant to hurt you."

She looked up at him before shaking her head in his hands, but she didn't fight when he tugged her closer.

"Then why didn't you come? I-"

He dipped, pressing his forehead to hers. And she wanted to kiss him and kick him for what came out of his mouth- though honestly it was more the second one at the moment.

"Figured I was the last person you wanted to see . . . and I didn't blame you for that. For anything . . . I-"

She cut him off, smacking him hard enough that his head snapped to the side as tears poured freely down her cheeks. But he didn't offer to try and move back. Or to stop her from slugging him in the chest. As she went to pull away however he reached out and caught her upper arms, pulling her against his chest. She tried to get loose but he wasn't letting her go . . . She growled, frustrated.

"All I wanted was you, you big idiot. I wanted you to be there!"

He wrapped is arms around her, holding her to him as she leaned into his chest. And as his fingers threaded through her hair she fisted her hands in the soft fabric of his shirt, not even bothering to hold back the sobs racking her body. He was letting her crumble . . . and even if it was just a little it was great to be able to do it.

"I'm sorry Love. I'm so sorry . . . For everything. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore."

* * *

><p>Sphinx had never expected to find her at the first stop he'd made in Wake Beach, dressed the same way she would've been years ago. But he had. And their first truly civil attempt at conversation hadn't gone as badly as he'd thought it would-with the exception of his aching red cheek of course. But he knew he deserved the hits . . . and that she'd needed it. He sighed, stepping into the doorway of her home hesitantly. Even though part of him had always known that she would eventually come back here it was odd to step back into this house. Especially after all of the shit that had passed between them. The last time they'd been here he'd spread her out across the living room floor and fucked both of them silly.<p>

He stopped, looking around at the changes before shaking his head. This is not the way it had looked then . . . and she'd apparently bought new furniture when the mood hit her. He shook his head, smirking to himself. It was good to see that some things about her hadn't changed when so much had. He watched her move to the couch, dropping her bag and hoodie onto the longest sofa before she turned to look at him. She shifted from foot to foot nervously, smoothing her hands over the hem of her shirt as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again before letting it go. He smirked before sobering.

_He had always chastised that she was going to worry her lip clean off . . . _

He nodded to her, stepping closer after he shut the door. And he loved the fact that she was blushing up to him prettily the way she always had. Apparently a lot _hadn__'__t_ changed about her. He reached out, brushing her hair out of her face before running a thumb over her cheek. Her blush darkened but she stepped closer to him, letting him rest his free hand on her hip. He dipped, running his nose down hers as they both closed their eyes.

_God he'd missed her . . ._

"Do you . . . want to see the rest of the house? It's a lot different since the last time you were here."

He shook his head, fighting the urge to ghost his lips over hers before he pulled away.

"We need to talk . . . and we both know we won't if we go anywhere else in this house."

She pulled away, looking up at him through her lashes before glancing away from him. And he savored the way she leaned into his touch as he moved his thumb over her cheek again. She looked back up at him, her eyes searching his before she dipped her chin to him once.

"Then let's go to the office. It's comfier . . . and if Paul or Coop randomly pop in it'll give us some privacy."

He felt his face darken at hearing the last name pass through her lips. He'd never cared for her other friend, something about the way they were together had never set well with him. And the boy was far too touchy with her even when they were together. She seemed to pick up on his thoughts because she just rolled her eyes at him, pulling away from him to go towards the back of her house.

"Don't even start. He's my friend, Sphinx . . . and that's all he is. All he's ever been."

He rolled his eyes, going to follow her as he shook his head. He'd let it slide . . . for now.

* * *

><p>Ripley moved to the bar towards the back of her office, keeping an ear on her guest as he sank into the sofa in front of the fireplace and desk. She poured herself a glass, taking a long drink of it before topping it back off. She turned back to him before shrugging to herself and pouring him a glass too. They were both probably going to need it after everything was said and done.<p>

She moved back to the sofa, extending the glass to him before sinking down into the cushions beside him; making sure to leave some space between them. She glanced at him, watching him take a long drink of the scotch before holding the glass loosely in his hands. And she was so caught up in watching him that she was shocked when he spoke to her.

"When did you start drinking then?"

She blinked before shrugging, looking down to the glass in her hands. She swirled the dark liquid in her glass idly as she spoke with him. This was too weird . . . it was so easy to sit here and talk with him-just like it had been after they'd started to get closer- but at the same time it was awkward and tense.

"I always liked harder drinks . . . I just couldn't stand beer. But I really didn't start drinking regularly until a few years ago. I found a few scotches and whiskeys that I liked . . . and a few wines."

He looked her over, brow raised before he took another drink.

"But you still loathe beer, right?"

She nodded, scrunching her nose before she took a small sip of her own drink; letting the warm alcohol coat her throat before she spoke again.

"Absolutely. Paul and Jesse have tried to get me to embrace it but I'm just not a fan. I can drink it and I have . . . but I prefer Scotch."

Sphinx shook his head, chuckling before he drained the rest of his glass and sat it on the table in front of them. But as he went to pull his hand back he stopped, carefully picking up the old leather sketchbook on top of her others. She raised a brow. Hadn't it been on the bottom of the stack?

He opened it, running his fingers over the faded inscription at the top of the inner cover with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"I thought you woulda tossed this by now."

She shook her head, reaching out to take it from him but his hand caught her wrist. She looked up, her eyes locking with his before closed the book and set it aside. And never let go of her arm. She swallowed nervously before reaching up to push her hair out of her face again. She should've never let Paul cut it because now she was about to pull all of it out . . . but all thought left her as his other hand came up to cup her cheek again.

She looked at him as he looked her over.

"I never thought I'd see you again . . . not with the way you left."

She went to turn away but he kept her face still, locking his eyes with hers. She'd always loved his eyes . . . the grayish green with the tiny flecks of hazel scattered around the pupil were the most expressive thing on him. And even then it had taken her months to learn to read them. But once she had she'd learned to trust them more than the few words he spoke. Because his lips were very apt at telling her what he thought she wanted to hear . . . but his eyes always gave him away.

Just like when he'd started to loose interest in her.

She looked down, biting on her bottom lip again before his thumb reached out and pulled the fleshy appendage from between her teeth; smoothing over it as he gently chided her.

"I swear it's a miracle you have a lip left at all."

She blushed, looking up at him through her lashes. And as his mouth dipped to cover hers she felt her breath hitch; letting her turn away at the last minute. His mouth met the corner of hers, pressing lightly against the flesh. She pulled back, looking up at him uncertainly before she went to try to step away. But he caught her arms, keeping her in her spot.

"I'm sorry Love. Just . . . we need to talk. About all of this . . . before it gets anymore toxic than it already is."

She furrowed her brows. What was he talking about? She didn't act like being around him bothered her-oh sure they all knew but an outsider wouldn't be able to tell- and with the exception of her first night back they'd been able to be around one another pretty easily. But she nodded to him once, letting him talk. She knew it was rare he actually wanted to . . . and she doubted he came all the way to Wake Beach to get slugged and cried on.

_But then again with him you never really knew._

"I am sorry, Ripley. I know it doesn't wipe it away or excuse it . . . but I never meant to bugger things the way I did. I didn't _**want**_ you to _**leave**_."

She watched him closely, trying to spot the signs of any lie or that this was rehearsed- which would mean Atley or the others had put him up to it- but all she saw was honest sincerity. And as much as she wanted to say that everything was fine between them she couldn't.

"I . . . I don't know what you want me to say, Sphinx. I mean . . . I left four years ago. I went through . . . I survived a lot _**alone**_. All I did was come home but as much as you say you didn't want me to leave you never came to find me. And I had to grow up to survive. I'm not the same person anymore Sphinx . . . Hell, some days I barely recognize myself."

He reached out, cupping her cheek to lift her eyes back to his. And she was shocked at what she saw there.

"We're both different now. Older. I just . . . I'm tired, Ripley. Of fighting. I just want to be us again . . . however that turns out to be. I don't want to lose you again."

She glanced away, letting out a stuttering sigh before she shook her head. She dipped her chin, refusing to look at him as she spoke. And even though her heart was breaking she knew it was for the best. They were too volatile together. Too wild to control; and with all of this going on they couldn't risk it. Just like she couldn't risk having her heart shattered again . . . There really wouldn't be enough left to pick up and put back together.

"I can't Sphinx . . . I'm sorry but I can't. We can't . . . I can't-"

His mouth slashed over hers, moving frantically against her flesh as his hands slid to tangle in her curls. She moaned, leaning into him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders . . . only to whimper as he pulled away from her and went to stand. She watched him, trying to settle on what to do. Finally she stood, reaching out to catch his arm and stop him; keeping him from trying to leave. And his words as he went to pull away from her were like a stab to the heart.

"I won't bother you again, Chaosia . . . I _**am**_ sorry. I'll respect what you want."

She moved, stopping in front of him a he tried to go through the office door. And even though she was warring with herself her mouth moved on its own, betraying the sensible side of her. The side that screamed she needed to let him leave, to take the apology and use it to try and force closure so she could actually have a life again. But her mouth was siding with her heart . . . and that portion of her wasn't going to just let him go like this. Not when she'd missed him so terribly.

"Wait- I didn't mean . . . I can't, Ignatius. We have so much going on . . . so much to loose. It would be insane to complicate this anymore than it already is . . . and you're right. We've both changed . . . how do even know we're still compatible? That us-even just as friends would work now when it didn't before?"

He looked down at her, eyeing her critically before he nodded to her once. And she breathed a sigh of relief as his shoulders started to relax. God he was about to snap his neck. But when she went to step away he caught her, pulling her hard into his chest as he dipped to run his nose down hers. Leaving a trail of small kisses over her cheek as he spoke to her.

"I _**want**_ you Chaosia. However I can have you. I gave you that once . . . can you not do the same for me?"

She shuddered before the meaning of his words hit her. And she felt herself get angry. She went to pull away but he tugged her back, cupping her cheek as he tsked down at her.

"Steady Love. I didn't mean anything other than trying. But I know that I made a mistake . . . I thought you were-I wasn't-"

* * *

><p>Sphinx sighed, looking Ripley over before he relaxed his grip on her. God she was still the most infuriating thing on the planet but now he was even more tempted to give into her than he had been before. He really was a goner . . . but it didn't bother him now the way it had before. It was funny. All he'd wanted was freedom; freedom that had turned out to be nothing but wanting her back. He had a tiny chance to do that now . . . but he had to be smart about this.<p>

"I just want the chance to be something other than this. This in between and not knowing what's going to come of us."

She looked up at him before shrugging, letting her shoulders sag just enough to let him know he'd won this bout. But this isn't what he wanted . . . He wanted _**her**_. And this wasn't how his girl had ever acted. Not by a long shot.

"Fine, Sphinx. Fine. I surrender. We'll-"

"I don't want you to admit defeat, Chaosia. I just want us to be okay . . . Just tell me what to do. I'll do whatever we have to make it okay."

She looked up at him uncertainly but he could see the hope hiding behind the caution and skepticism. And he would do everything in his power to not crush that this time around. He wasn't going to damage her anymore than he had. With her next words he was rocketed back to seven years before. To the first time he'd ever spoken to her. He'd asked her the same uncertain question when they were trying to figure out where to go. And the irony or the parallel wasn't lost him.

Now _**he**_ was the one trying to fight to keep up contact . . . ensuring they stayed together in some form. While she was the one who was jaded and hurting, trying to withdraw to save herself anymore heartache. And he had to admit it was odd to be on this side of things. God how had she done this for so long? He'd only been doing it a few hours and he was already about to snap and admit defeat.

"Friends then?"

He shook his head, dipping to press his forehead against hers; trying to savor the contact. Because after this he was going to have to limit how often he actually touched her. She would melt into him until she remembered herself and would start to pull away. The same way he had always done her even when he hadn't meant to. Christ . . . He shook himself before locking eyes with her, telling her the same thing she'd told him all of those years ago. And he knew from the flash in her eyes that she remembered it just as well as he did.

"No . . . us. Let's just be us . . . No labels or restrictions . . . and we're just gonna be us . . . alright?"

She nodded, glancing up to him before offering him a hesitant smile. And he realized how nice it was to see it again. The little smirk she'd given him at the diner before hadn't been intentional . . . but this one was. And it was all for him. He cupped her cheek, smiling back to her.

_Maybe they would be alright after all . . ._


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright I know, no one go into shock over two updates so close together. And spottylune? I promise to try and give you more Sway amd Memphis. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts guys and gals. On with the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cleaning &amp; Conversations<strong>

Ripley walked through the door of Atley's newest apartment, shaking her head at the mess. Had he seriously fallen _**this **_lax with his house keeping since she'd been gone? She knew she used to pop up and randomly help him clean-especially after the whole fishtub incident- but he'd never been this messy. She moved, trying to wade through the debris before she turned to look at him. He was scratching the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. Which meant he knew just how bad this was. _And__that__he__'__d__**probably**__done__it__on__purpose__.__.__._

She sighed, looking around everything again as she crossed her arms. This was an organizational nightmare . . . and that wasn't even counting the mountains of decomposing takeout boxes and what smelled like really rotten food. Christ had they all gone crazy after she and Memphis had left?

_Same old Atley . . . _

"So exactly what miracle am I supposed to work here, Jackson? Because I can already tell bleach and Windex are just band-aids. There's only one real way to deal with this level of . . . _**pigsty**_."

Atley shifted, looking around the living room nervously. And she could tell he was actually embarrassed about the state of his home. For once . . . hell even after he'd been shot he'd just been happy someone had come to help him clean.

"What's that, Buttercup?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the old nickname. He'd rarely ever used her name before she left . . . always calling her Buttercup instead. And now that she was back he'd fallen right back into it. Just like the rest of the Old School had fallen into their old tricks as well. Sway was constantly either at her house or the shop now while Donnie was already trying to get her to come and visit with him and Kole even more than she had been. But seeing as in it had been almost two months since their second boost and she'd been at their apartment at least ten times she knew she needed to try to limit some of her visits.

Especially since she was pretty sure that until Nikole had been reintroduced to her the man's wife had been about to snap her in half. She smiled to herself. She knew she looked different from how she had when she was younger so Nikole's delayed recognition of her hadn't been a big issue. And she was truly happy that Donnie had someone who so devoted to him now . . . he fucking deserved it after all of the shit his harpy of an ex had done to him.

And no one was ever going to worship anyone the way Nikole did the jolly runner. She loved him to death . . . and she had proven to be more than slightly jealous before she'd blushed and apologized. But despite what the woman claimed she was going to respect the boundaries she needed to there. Donnie would always take up a special chunk of her heart for being so damned loveable . . . but she knew he needed to focus a bit more on what was going on in his family.

She glanced back to Atley, grinning as she winked.

"Gasoline and a match, big brother."

He rolled his eyes, flopping down on the sofa. And both of them cringed at the sound of sopping wet cardboard crunching and breaking as he moved. Oh that was just damn gross. This was worse than a dorm room. _Actually __this __was __even __worse __than_ . . . She cringed again, glaring down at the older runner as she went to explain.

"This is worse than Kip and the boys' house, Jackson . . . Do you know how sad that is?"

He grumbled, shaking his head before moving to a non crunching portion of the couch. And she was glad that no other sound effect followed the move. Her heart just couldn't take it.

"I don't want to know. But in my defense I've been trying to keep two separate crews under control while everyone settled back in. And when the Old School decided to take a breather after Calitri the Young Bloods lasted all of five days before they were chomping at the bit again. It hasn't left me a lot of time for much of anything."

She nodded, moving to go into the kitchen when his words stopped her.

"So . . . Sphinx said the two of you talked. And that you're going to try to be okay with one another. Is that true or was he drunk off of his ass again?"

She turned, looking to him skeptically. Sphinx was a damned fish when he wanted to be but he rarely ever got shitfaced. Or at least he hadn't before. She moved back further into the living room, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah . . . he came out to Wake Beach and apologized and everything. But what are you talking about? Sphinx doesn't get drunk."

Atley paled before cursing to himself, letting her know that whatever was going on wasn't good. And that she wasn't supposed to know about it. Oh they weren't even going to start this shit. Being friendly or not, he wasn't keeping shit from her . . . or she wasn't every going to speak to him again. Period.

"Nothing Buttercup. Just forget I said anything-"

She narrowed her eyes, tapping one of her booted feet.

"Atley . . . spill it. Now."

He sighed, looking up at her pitifully.

"You're not going to like it."

She shrugged, moving to perch on the least cluttered portion of the coffee table.

"When do I ever like anything that has to do with him and keeping secrets, huh? Just sing, Stool Pigeon."

* * *

><p>Atley looked her over before he decided to just tell her. Maybe if she knew how badly her up and going had fucked with the stoic bastard she might cut him some slack. Though honestly hearing that they were at least going to be friendly was a huge improvement in his book.<p>

"When you left he shut down again. Went completely and totally silent. Even with me . . . then a few months later I get this phone call. From him of all people. Telling me that I needed to come by his place as soon as I could. Hell, I had no idea what was going on but I wasn't expecting to find him with half the damned liquor store in his apartment. I listened to him rant on and on before I decided to let it slide for a bit . . . but after a few _months_ I started to get worried."

She moved, looking at him before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Worried? Why?"

Atley sighed.

"He was messed up kid. Bad. He was already freaking closing down because he'd run you off . . . and then when he finally realized that you weren't just going to come back he lost it. Told me while he was shitfaced that he'd been dreaming for almost two solid months that you were back in Long Beach . . . but that you wouldn't have anything to do with him."

He looked up, running a hand over his face.

"He told me during one of his many little bouts that he'd almost decided to try and look for you. And after he figured out you hated him all he could do was drink. I asked if he still wanted to find you and he said it was pointless. He was too late . . . he'd destoryed you. And he wasn't going to rub salt in that wound. Hell, I practically moved in with him for a few months just to keep an eye on him. He went back into golem mode for almost a year and a half after that. Until I threatened to skin him alive if he didn't start trying to at least live again."

She looked up at him, her eyes troubled before she looked over his house. And he was glad he'd let it get to this point now. Because phase two of his little plot could start as soon as this conversation was over.

"He never . . . why didn't he say anything?"

Atley shook his head, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Cause Buttercup he knew you wouldn't want to hear it. I mean, you told me not even three months ago that you didn't want to hear about how hard it was on him . . . and I respected your decision. But kiddo he didn't just breeze through it the way everyone thought he did. Hell, I'm amazed he didn't try to slit his damned wrists. He might never say it out loud but he loved the shit out of you; regardless of what happened between you."

She looked down to her hands, fiddling with the large crest ring on her left hand. And Atley wasn't as dumb as the others. He'd put money on just how soon after she'd left that ring had taken up residence there. His bet would be as soon as she'd gotten it to fit.

"Does he . . . do you think he still feels that way? I mean . . . He asked me to come back. To be the way we were before but I just- I know what he did after you made him start living again."

Atley shook his head. This was the tricky part . . . and it had to be done just right. Or every little bit of progress they'd made would be for nothing. Mirror had made sure that Kip and the others hadn't really messed with Ripley and Sphinx when they'd been around the crew. And he'd made sure that Memphis helped keep Donnie and Sway in control. He knew that the two had worked to keep Ripley as far from Sphinx as possible-Sway practically staying with her all of the time and Donnie trying to keep her at his house-but that he and the eldest Raines had worked hard to ensure that the two had a few private moments.

_Like when he'd walked in on them in the office a few days ago._

Sphinx had been leaning against the desk, watching her sort through some of her newer design books with Junie as the two of them talked. And it had been like he'd walked into the office almost five years before. Junie had been laughing, showing Sphinx the swatches she liked while Ripley shook her head at her aunt. And Otto had walked in and started to side with Ripley while Sphinx had just smirked and shook his head.

Atley had watched-as Junie pouted to Otto and told him that he liked Ripley's choices over hers- Sphinx look down to Ripley, smirking at her softly as she beamed and laughed up at him. And it had been so easy to see that a lot of what they'd had before was still very alive. Especially when she'd gone to move and bumped into him, causing him to reach out and steady her as she'd stumbled. She'd looked up to him, blushing as he'd kept a hand on her hip . . . while the other reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face as he'd smirked down to her.

He shook himself looking back up to her with a half-shrug.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Buttercup. And not to defend him or anything the rest happened after you'd been gone for almost two years. It was a spell . . . that didn't last long at all. Hell, I don't even think he's thought about dating or anything related in almost a year. I think the bigger question here is what are the two of you going to do about it? Cause I know how you still feel about him despite what you keep saying. I'd have to be blind not to."

She looked up at him through her lashes before turning away, shaking her head. And he knew he'd gotten his point across for the day. She pushed to her feet, wiping her hands as she looked around the wreckage and carnage that had once been his apartment. He didn't like the gleam to her eye as she pulled her cell phone from her back pocket, tsking as she looked over the mess he'd made for her to deal with.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Enough about me. Let's call in the reinforcements because Atley there is no way we can get this done on our own. So . . . Sway and Donnie or the Young Bloods?"

Atley groaned, flopping back into his sofa. God he'd known he at least needed to get the food out. Now she was going to scour the place just to do it.

* * *

><p>Sphinx sighed, pushing into his apartment and trying not to yawn as he made his way towards his bedroom. He'd been working as much as he possibly could and maybe now-after putting in almost sixty hours this week alone- he might be able to get the sleep he sorely needed. He shed his coats, dropping them on the couch as he shook his head. He hadn't meant to bring the damned labcoat home but he knew it was probably a good thing he had.<p>

_It could stand to be washed anyway . . ._

He turned, moving down the hallway when his cell phone went off. And every fiber in is body screamed at him not to answer it, to just go lay down now or he never would. He grumbled, tugging the tiny thing from his pocket before looking at it in confusion. He had no clue who this was . . . but it was an LA area code. He shrugged, flipping the thing open and listening.

Only to be shocked by who it was on the other line.

"_Sphinx? Its Ripley . . . I wanted to call and offer you the opportunity to get even with Jackson."_

He stepped into his bedroom, sinking down onto the edge of the bed as he took in a shallow breath. He couldn't believe she'd actually called him; no matter what they'd settled. He'd pretty much determined that she wasn't ever going to be in his life the way she had been. And that he was going to have to make do with the limited interaction he got while they were boosting. Or when Atley drug him to eat with them. He shook himself, banishing those thoughts and the hope trying to swell to life.

Ripley had always been sweet . . . and she'd even warmed to Hex and Frankie once she'd had time to get used to them. So it really shouldn't surprise him that even with everything between them she would try to be friendly. She'd been the one who always tried before. And he knew that after their talk he'd kind of fallen back into the shadows. But he just wanted her to have time to get accustomed to being around him again . . . before he started just randomly popping up with Atley the way he had before.

"For what? He done something I don't know about?"

She giggled into the phone, her throaty laughter carrying through the receiver and wrapping around him. He shivered, shaking himself. He still remembered all but begging her to not fight her changing voice . . . and to just speak the way she wanted to. But she'd always refused because of how Junie reacted. Now it seemed she had finally eased her godmother into it. Too bad he wasn't going to enjoy it the way he would have before . . .

"_Oh you know about it. Actually it had a little something to do with him redoing your apartment by force . . . and dragging me halfway across the city under false pretenses."_

Sphinx stilled, raising a brow before he shook his head. Good God she was actually making Atley clean; she didn't need help.

"If you're tryin' to tame his house Love you don't need me. You need Animal Control and the freaking Fire Department. Because burning it down's about the only way to save it."

She laughed again, speaking over her shoulder to someone before turning back to the phone.

"_I told him the same thing not even ten minutes ago I swear! Does . . . that mean you're not going to come?"_

He ran a hand over his face before pushing to his feet. He could change and go lend a hand. Besides; watching Atley get yelled at every time she found something gross was bound to be better than trying to sleep anyway.

"Sure Love. I'll be there in a bit. If you want me to."

She was quiet for a few long moments but she answered him. And he suddenly knew what it had been like for her every time he'd finally just let her have her way when they were first starting out.

"_I'd like it Sphinx . . . Besides, Atley called in the kids. They're supposed to come by after they get off . . . and I need someone else here to actually keep them from driving me insane."_

He grinned, shaking his head.

"Hate to break it to you Love. But it won't be a far trip . . ."

She grumbled and hung up on him. But he couldn't feel bad about it. That was probably the best conversation they'd had yet . . . and he'd heard her laugh again. A sound he'd missed almost as much as her little whimpers and whispers.

Now he just had to find a way to make sure he didn't fuck this up again.

* * *

><p>Atley watched Ripley and Sphinx both look at the Chinese container on his counter. And if it weren't for the fact that he was about to strangle both of them he would be elated that they actually seemed intent to be as friendly as they could with one another. But now he remembered the only even slightly positive side to their fights and bickering. When they were too busy fighting one another they forgot to aggravate him the way they both tried to . . . A trait both had even before they'd started dating.<p>

Sphinx turned to him, brow raised before he opened his mouth to speak. Only to turn back to Ripley quickly as the kid yelped and clung to his arm. Sphinx looked down at her as she shifted almost behind him and Atley had to roll his eyes at what she said. He knew he'd let his home kind of go to hell . . . but there was no need to be damn cruel about it. Especially since it had-mostly-been to give the two of them something to do together.

He watched Sphinx raise a brow at her and shook his head. It still threw him that the kid had called the big lug herself . . . but they seemed a lot more at ease with one another. And she seemed a little more receptive to the new attitude the man had in place with her. Which was to channel as much of Memphis Raines and Otto Halliwell's best behavior until she fully forgave him.

"I swear to God that thing just moved."

Atley grumbled, moving to stand in front of the counter. He propped up right beside the box in question as he glared at her.

"Oh I'm sure it did Buttercup. I'm sure it did . . . You been smoking with Mirror again? Cause I told you not to mess with his stash no matter how much he offers. He's used to that shit . . . you're not."

Ripley rolled her eyes, looking up to Sphinx as he looked down to her shaking his head with a wry smile. And Atley almost felt bad for tricking them into this . . . _**almost**_. But damn it he was tired of seeing the two of them miserable. And they were happy together so long as they weren't fighting. Besides he wasn't patient enough to let them sort this out on their own, his heart and nerves couldn't handle the suspense. He sighed, glaring at Sphinx as the man reached out and pushed her blonde curls out of her face; tucking a curl behind her ear as he spoke to her.

"I'm sure it just looked like it did Love. It's a box. It can't move on its own."

She snorted, turning back to glare at the box in question. She'd already cleared most of the other trash and relocated his dishes to the sink. Where they were soaking in soapy bleach water until she decided they were worthy of being washed. And she'd sworn they would wait on the kids to start moving furniture and doing the hard core scrubbing.

A rustle beside him made both Sphinx and Atley turn as Ripley jumped again. And Sphinx was quick to step in front of her as Atley bent to inspect the box. Okay maybe the kid hadn't been hitting the good stuff after all.

"What in the bloody hell?"

Ripley caught Sphinx's arm, tugging him back as she looked up at him.

"See! I told you it moved. But oh no! No one believes me . . . what in the hell did you eat, Jackson?"

Atley turned, rolling his eyes. For all of her changes and her new freaking attitude the one thing he'd wanted to change hadn't . . . namely her tendency to overreact about the little shit and be far too calm about the big stuff. She was still a damned drama queen. And from the way that Sphinx was looking at him he wasn't as inclined to point it out as he would've been before their split. Fucking traitor.

"Nothing that I didn't eat before kid. It's probably just the wind."

Sphinx snorted, giving him a deadpan look as Ripley glared at him. And he remembered why he'd never tried to argue with both of them. Sphinx could win without saying a word. And Ripley could guilt you into surrendering with a well placed look and one good comment. Both of them together was something worthy of fearing . . . without taking into account that Sphinx tended to blow shit up and Ripley had a bad habit of beating and slicing things. He shook his head, reaching out to open the box as Sphinx spoke up.

God why had he ever wanted the guy to speak again?

"Wind, Jackson? Inside the bloody apartment? Sounds like you've been hittin' the pipe more than she has."

Atley glared, popping the offending container open before he yelped and jumped back. A hoard of tiny little bugs spilled out of the decaying lo mein noodles and chicken as he tried not to gag. And Ripley climbed Sphinx like he was a tree before either of them could stop her. The stoic runner shifted her until he had a good grip, holding the girl almost bridal style as he stepped away from the scurrying bugs . . . and Atley was willing to admit that he might have waited too long to act. But as he looked up and saw Ripley with her head buried in Sphinx's neck -while he rubbed her back reassuringly as he spoke to her-he had to admit it had worked. They were this close to each other and they weren't about to kill one another! He was officially the world's biggest genius. Or he felt that way until Sphinx leveled a look on him that made him want to crawl into the roach nest and hide. Okay so he'd forgotten in all of his planning that the kid was afraid of bugs.

It'd only been four damn years for Christ's sakes, how was he supposed to remember everything?

* * *

><p>Ripley glared at Atley as she tossed his last bag into her guest bedroom, trying to keep her skin from crawling right off her body. She'd had to call an exterminator to deal with the damned bugs and had ended up telling them she would pay for them to just trash every single thing in the apartment. Furniture, clothes and all. But it was going to take them almost a week to get the place under control. Because the tiny roach nest in the lo mein was only the tip of the iceberg . . . Atley had an infestation that even the exterminators were leery of. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she bit out her last edict.<p>

"You're staying with me until that damned apartment has been fumigated, stripped and cleaned. And then we can worry about finding you new stuff . . . The bathroom is that way. And please for the love of God do not eat _**anywhere **_but the kitchen. Because I will kill you for tracking roaches into my house. Understood?"

Atley nodded, waving her off as he moved to unpack. And Ripley knew this was going to bite her in the ass but she had three guest rooms (though she knew Kip would be heartbroken if anyone tried to use his) and she didn't want to hear from Atley about how bad it was sleeping on Sphinx's couch. Even if he deserved it for the level of filth she'd found in his own home. God he'd just gotten grosser in his old age . . . She sighed as she shut the door, turning to go get herself a drink when she almost ran into Sphinx. He looked her over, reaching out to rub her arm as she shivered again.

_She was going to dream about scurrying crawling baby bugs tonight she just knew it . . ._

"Cold Love?"

She shook herself, trying to fight the wave of warmth at what he said. He'd taken to calling her Love every time he spoke to her even before they'd tried to settle their differences. Something that didn't escape her notice. Just like him refusing to say it for the last three months of their relationship. She banished that thought, shaking her head at him. They were trying to be civil despite of how hard it was . . . and she'd found out that he hadn't just picked up and moved on the way that Frankie and San had claimed.

"No just still crawling . . . I _**hate**_ bugs."

He smirked down to her, chuckling as he shook his head. And she was suddenly very aware that they were in close quarters as he reached out and pushed her hair out of her face again. Every time they were around one another they ended up touching . . . even in small ways. And she could tell that he wasn't holding back the way he had the three years they'd been together. She leaned into the touch, letting him cup her cheek as he stepped closer to her. God what was up with him now? He would've never willingly done this before . . . not without freaking out as soon as it was over. Or ignoring her for days on end.

She looked up at him, opening her mouth to speak when his covered hers slowly. She gasped against his lips before she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers in his hair as her mind shut off. He groaned against her, tugging her tighter as his lips moved over hers tortuously slow. She stretched up, trying to get as close as she could when he tugged her closer; his hands sliding to cup her ass as he pushed her against the wall. And very quickly she was aware that her feet were off the ground and wrapped around his waist.

She shuddered, feeling how much he wanted this as he brushed against her. But when his mouth moved down her chin and jaw line to her neck she stilled. What in the hell were they doing? He stopped as soon as she froze, pulling away to look at her guardedly. He sighed, shaking his head as he went to step back; easing her to her feet before he pulled away from her completely. He looked her over for a few long moments before he turned, going down the hallway and towards the front door. As she heard the door close she leaned back against the wall, clutching her chest over her heart with one hand as her other pushed her hair out of her face.

And she realized suddenly just how cold she actually was as another shiver ran through her. She reached up, trying to smooth her now mussed hair as she pushed away from the wall to go get that drink. If she'd wanted it before she desperately needed it now. What in the hell had just happened? And why had he stopped? More to the point . . . why was she upset that he had?

* * *

><p>Sphinx growled, pushing the Malibu has hard as he could on his way back into Long Beach. He couldn't believe he'd just done that . . . and if the girl hadn't remembered herself they would've . . . He shook himself, taking the turn to go back towards his apartment. He needed to keep his shit together or he wasn't going to have her period. And trying to fuck her against a wall in her damned house with Jackson in the room right beside them wasn't keeping his shit together.<p>

He sighed, slowing as he got deeper into the city. He had no idea that the pull between them was still that damned strong . . . and that despite how much she'd changed she still felt it. He'd figured that their episode in the office had caught her off guard. But she'd been aware of what was happening with them this time and until he'd moved she'd been more than okay with it. He'd felt how needy she was as he shifted against her. He growled again, shaking his head.

_Christ what was he going to do?_

He pulled into his parking complex, going to find his spot when an idea hit him. And as much as he didn't want to he knew it would be for the best. He needed to talk with someone who knew the person his girl had turned into. Someone who had never done anything to lead him astray. And had –silently-helped keep him out of the doghouse until he'd fucked himself out of everything he'd ever wanted . . . He swallowed, swinging the Malibu around to go back to the main strip.

As much as he hated to do this . . . he was going to see Halliwell.


	16. Chapter 16

Junie watched Sphinx move around the carriage house nervously, but she couldn't help but think it was a good thing that he was here. The man had all but withdrawn from everything and everyone when Ripley had left; and despite what her niece claimed she knew it was because he'd had a big hand in her going. And her refusal to come back until she'd been pretty much forced to. She sighed, folding the towels to put up in the linen closet before going to move the sheets to the dryer.

Ripley had already told them two days before that they had a rather large sheet coming up over the weekend- well over twenty cars. And that there was a large possibility that she'd be staying with them for a few days to get it wrapped up. So she'd decided to make sure the carriage house was ready just in case. Because she doubted the girl would take Kip up on his invitation to stay with them after what had happened last time. She grinned, shaking her head. Ripley had cringed every time she'd even thought about the shower; swearing that she was going to work on trying to teach the kids to clean if it was the last thing she did.

_Too bad Atley got to her first._

Junie moved, handing Sphinx the large basket of towels and rags before she ushered him towards the bathroom. It was a bit odd for the man to just drop in but he had done it occasionally over the past few years. Until Otto's good nature towards him and her own motherly attitude had finally freaked him out enough that he usually kept his distance. But even though he wasn't with Chaosia anymore it was hard to no treat him the way she had while they dated. And she knew Otto felt pretty much the same way. Hell, he'd called the man to keep an eye on Memphis when he'd first come back-trying to recruit to save his brother- and Sphinx had gone. Proving that the familiar behavior wasn't just on her and her husband's end. She sighed, motioning for him to set the basket on the sink as she opened the linen cabinet.

The guy really was clueless . . .

"Have the two of you at least talked yet?"

Sphinx seemed to start before he remembered himself and nodded slowly, just barely dipping his chin as he sank onto the closed lid of the toilet. Junie watched him from the mirror, shaking her head as she worked to put away the mass of towels. So she and Otto might've gone overboard on making sure the place was stocked but Ripley was as much theirs as Jason was. And she definitely saw more of her than she did her own wayward son. Even if she'd had to go to Wake Beach to do so.

"Well? Did she kick you out on your rear or did the two of you come to some sort of understanding?"

Sphinx's expression darkened before he scrubbed a hand over his face with a long suffering sigh. A noise Junie was far too familiar with. Both Otto and Sphinx had made it enough with her niece that she knew what it meant. They'd talked and Ripley was being difficult . . . or being just plain odd. She caught his eye in the mirror, shaking her head with a sad smirk as she tucked her now shoulder length red curls behind her ear.

"Well it's just going to take time honey. The two of you were too _**explosive**_ together when you got along for any of this to work out smoothly now that you don't. Which I would appreciate the truth about one day. _**She**_ swears it was because she had to move for work-which I know is a damn lie- and _**you**_ don't say anything about it. But _**both**_ of you have cringed and perked up at the mention of the other's name for almost five years."

Sphinx looked up at her, brows drawing together as he ran a hand over his hair. And Junie could see how much he'd changed in their time apart. He wasn't as brash as he'd once been . . . and while she doubted he was any less severe and damn right sinister he seemed to have a good deal more patience. And he seemed to have grown up enough to be willing to admit he was wrong. Something Otto still struggled with and he was creeping around the corner of sixty faster than either of them would like to admit.

_Mainly because she wasn't that far behind him._

"I fuc-messed up Junie . . . and she left because she thought it was what I wanted."

Junie nodded, rolling her eyes at his correction before she turned to prop against the vanity to look him over. She'd always figured it had something to do with a fight between them-most of their actions always did. And as curious as she was she didn't want to know. She'd made peace with the fact that this man was going to be in her niece's life in some way shape or form until one of them wasn't breathing almost eight years ago. And if she had to hear about how badly he'd treated her-or how insane Ripley was sure to have gone-then she couldn't be the unbiased opinion she needed to be. Because sometimes being a good parent meant she had to turn a blind eye to the wrongdoings of her children to let them figure it out. And while the stoic man bending his head as he looked over his clasped hands might've pulled away from her over the years he was still very much one of her 'illegal brood'.

_And right now she just wanted to see all of them happy . . . _

She waved him off as he went to explain more, moving to kneel in front of him. She took his hands in hers carefully, remembering just how little the man liked to be touched. And it was amazing that he got her hands and held them instead of pulling away. This was a far cry from the same man she'd dealt with when Ripley had wrecked; she'd been terrified she was going to loose an arm then.

"Is it what you wanted? A life without her?"

He shook his head, reminding her so much of Memphis when he'd come back. And how he'd warred over completely reconciling with Sway. She smiled, squeezing his hands lightly. If Wayland and Raines could settle their differences than anyone could; it would just take time. And Sphinx and Ripley had the enormous weight of their natural chemistry to help them. She'd already seen them together again and she knew it was only a matter of time before they would succumb to its pull the same way they had before. Except this time they didn't need to fight it as hard as they had before.

_Because **none** of them were looking forward to watching the two of them dance around each other for another eight months._

"Then tell her that . . . and that you're sorry."

He looked up at her before shaking his head, glancing back down at their joined hands.

"I already _**did**_. I asked her to come back . . . but-"

Junie moved, cupping his cheek. God the two of them were enough to drive someone crazy . . . including each other.

"Then give her time honey. She loved you . . . and she still does in a lot of ways. She waited on you, let you chose when you would become more than what you were. And she respected your decisions until you were ready. I saw that with my own eyes. For now just _**try**_ to return the favor. And try to be there for her as much as you can be."

He glanced back up, scanning her face before he finally spoke. And Junie was glad that he'd come to her instead of to Atley or Memphis. Or God forbid Otto. She cringed to herself. God they would make a mess of things.

"But fucking how? Every time I try I seem to bollocks it worse than I did before."

She leaned over, kissing his cheek before she pushed to her feet; tugging him to his own.

"By being a friend honey. It's what she did for you. You used to get so close to her and then you'd pull away. And no matter how mad or sad it made her, she let you. Because she knew you weren't ready for what was happening with the two of you."

Sphinx dipped his chin again, turning to look over the bathroom with a far off look in his eyes. And Junie knew the man had probably never spoken what he told her to another living person. Not even Atley. And while it thrilled her that he could admit it she knew he needed to tell her niece . . . before things between them got anymore toxic or painful than they already were.

"I was falling in love with her."

Junie smiled, hugging him quickly before she patted his chest right over his heart. And it still surprised her when he hugged her back awkwardly. She tired not to laugh, biting back her chuckles as she composed herself. She doubted anyone had really messed with him much since Ripley had left. Well, not after he'd settled back down and quit acting like typical twenty something year old little boy that is.

"I know honey. But the funny part about Love is that you don't ever stop falling. Not really . . . because when you do its over. Hell look at me and Otto. We're still falling . . . even when we're about to kill or commit each other."

He glanced to her before he nodded, looking back over the room. She smiled, nodding as she stepped away to grab the basket. And she beamed up at him when he took it from her, shaking his head as he settled the basket against his own hip to carry it for her. He really could be a sweet man when he put his mind to it- not that anyone other than Ripley would ever believe that. Hell even Atley still shrank back from him when he hit a certain mood.

"And just to let you know, despite what people say honey Love isn't really all you need to start something. Or to restart it. You need time, patience and the ability to admit that sometimes we _**all**_ make mistakes. And to be willing to put up with and forgive the other person for any of their shortcomings. Now, I'm going to go upstairs and make the bed because the damn thing refuses to make itself. Like all good beds should."

He chuckled, shaking his head as she turned to leave the bathroom. And his offer caught her by surprise but then again he had practically lived with Ripley for three years. He knew their family's cleaning habits and that to fight against it was pretty pointless. Hell, he'd learned that far quicker than Otto had . . . and with a whole hell of a lot less concussions.

"Need help?"

She nodded, patting his shoulder motherly as she smiled up at him warmly. He would be okay . . . so long as he didn't let his wilder side get the better of him again. Now they just had to worry about Ripley. She rolled her eyes to herself, letting him follow her up the steps and to the loft. That was going to be the hardest part.

_Because she was just as stubborn as her damned Father._

* * *

><p>Sway sighed, watching Atley lounge on the familiar mustard yellow sofa in the sitting area for Paradox; idly flipping a coin over his knuckles as he hummed with the music playing softly in the background. But no matter how many times she pinched herself he wasn't disappearing. Meaning that not only was Atley Jackson here in Wake Beach-freeloading on Ripley's couch at work no less- but he looked so much like he had before Memphis left that it was . . . scary.<p>

He was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a baggy black tee shirt, his leather jacket tossed over the arm of the chair while his booted feet rested on the mirrored coffee table; his right foot swaying ever-so-slightly to the melody as he lounged. With a soft smile on his face as he kept his eyes closed. She shook her head, moving further into the shop before looking around for Ripley. They were supposed to look over the stuff to redo her and Memphis's apartment this weekend while she was in town-aka another wonderful part of her and Donnie's effort to keep the big idiot away from her- but all of thoughts of decorating and designing left her as the girl pushed from the back of the shop.

She knew still wasn't used to the way the kid dressed now but this was something entirely different. The off the shoulder one sleeved mini dress was a deep navy color, clinging to every curve and swell of the girl's figure as she moved through the shop. The hem of the sleeve came down to her knuckles, pooling right above a glittering sapphire and aquamarine cocktail ring. A thick shiny aqua satin belt cinched around her waist, adding a pop of color to the otherwise dark and plain dress. But the oddest thing was her shoes. Glittering blue platform pumps that reflected all of the colors in her dress and ring while still seeming dark enough to go with the outfit. A clustered bead and jewel necklace- colors that matched the rings and shoes- sat right on her collarbone, glistening in the light of the shop as Ripley moved to stop in front of Atley.

And Sway was shocked to hear what the girl had to say. Was she serious?

"Okay Atley how does this one look? I know I'm just going to pick them up but I still need to look okay."

Atley cracked an eye before rolling it, shaking his head as he settled back into the pillows beneath his hair. But something about his smug look made Sway want to smack him for the girl. He was fucking with her because the dress looked amazing. And the shoes made her legs look insanely long. God she needed to borrow that outfit for her and the girls next night out.

"It all looks fine, Buttercup. Too damn short but fine. Don't you own any dress or skirt that comes below your damn knees?"

Sway watched Ripley roll her eyes before turning to go back into the back, stopping once she spotted her. She smiled to her, blushing as she pushed her golden curls out of her face bashfully. What exactly had she walked in on here?

"Oh! Hey Sway! You and Paul are going to look over everything while I go run an errand."

Sway raised a brow, watching her friend closely. She wasn't dressed to run an errand. She was dressed to go on a damned date . . . and if she found out that it was with a certain tall dark and retarded runner she would skin both of them. They'd talked about this when they'd gone out drinking. And she was firm in her decision that Ripley was better off without the complications Sphinx added to her life. At the very least until the man groveled and apologized the way he should have years ago.

She crossed her arms, shaking her head as Ripley fidgeted under her gaze.

"Where are you going?"

The girl's cheeks darkened as she dipped her chin, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. A move that when they were younger would've made her leave her alone almost instantly. But now that they were both past the twenty five marker it just made her roll her eyes. She knew far too much about her friend to buy the poor pitiful act she was trying to sell. Even if it was unintentional.

"To pick someone up for Cacuzza. He figured that with this sheet tomorrow we would need some extra hands . . . and I offered to go grab them before I remembered I had plans. Hence the reason Paul's going to help you with the preliminary stuff for the apartment. He'll walk you through the catalogues and order books while I'm gone and then we can all sit down and put the finishing touches on everything."

Sway sighed, shaking her head again before she nodded. She moved, knocking Atley's coat out of her way as she sank into the couch beside him. She ran her eyes over Ripley before she shook her head. She hated to agree with Atley but he was right. If she was going to pick up someone affiliated with the mob then she needed more on.

"Well you need to wear something different. Or you'll be fighting pawsy mobsters your whole way back. And why would we need help? We boosted fifty cars in one night?"

Ripley grinned, shrugging as she stepped back towards the back. But her voice carried to the front as she changed. Leaving Sway to look at Atley as he sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah well one of these scores tonight is going to require some finesse. And its always good to have help . . ."

Sway raised a brow to Jackson as he shrugged. He settled against the leather, hands held up in defeat as he motioned back towards the back room.

"I got no clue. She won't tell me anything other than she has to go get them. And that she's taking her Chevelle to do it."

Sway shook her head, going to speak when the other girl walked back out. And she had to admit that this was definitely better than what she'd had on before. The navy silk pencil skirt fell to just above her knees while the fitted white shirt bunched and gathered artfully around the collar; framing her neck and cleavage in ruffles as the rest of the shirt was smoothed out. She'd put a thin toffee belt on with the skirt before donning a pair of white satin stilettos. Sway nodded, watching Ripley fan her arms slightly as she turned, letting them see.

And Sway suddenly felt outclassed in her worn and faded jeans and her favorite black tee shirt beneath the red black and yellow Ferrari track jacket. She reached up, messing with her own hair self consciously as Ripley gathered hers into a loose ponytail at the side of her neck. But the second the girl caught her she glared, reaching out and puffing the pomp her bangs were pinned back in up.

"Seriously don't make me hit you, Sway. You look fine. And anyone who doesn't think so is the world's biggest jackass. Got me?"

Sway rolled her eyes, trying not to blush as Atley groaned and got up; limping past the steps towards the old fridge Ripley kept the drinks in. Grumbling about female bonding as he went. She shook herself, feeling stupid as Ripley rolled her eyes.

"Paul could look at you hair if you wanted him to . . . see if he could cut it or maybe even color it. I mean, I love this color on you but some pampering might do it some good. You know?"

Sway rolled her eyes before nodding. The man had been after her since she'd started coming to let him get hold of her mane again and today he would get his wish. They could do that while they waited for Ripley to get back instead of floundering through the design books. She was just going to let Ripley go like they had before. Because she had no clue how to do half the stuff the other girl did. As evidenced by the way her newer two bedroom apartment looked like it had just barfed furniture and odds and ends up to furnish itself.

She sighed, pulling one of her falling dreads between her fingertips. She just hadn't been able to stay in the old apartment after Memphis had left. It had been too full of painful memories while being empty at the same time. Something that still boggled her but she'd accepted the fact and moved on. She glanced up, fixing Ripley's hair as the girl smiled to her. She'd missed her friend something terrible, almost as much as she had Memphis . . . And now that both were back it seemed like her life was finally starting again.

She just hoped it lasted.

"I might take him up on that. Where is he anyway? I didn't think he'd pass up the opportunity to aggravate Atley . . . And what is Jackson doing here?"

Ripley rolled her eyes, moving to grab her keys and her purse as she answered. And Sway suddenly felt bad for her. God she'd been in Atley's apartment without a hazmat suit and a whip? The girl was brave. But then again she had stayed with the kids a few weeks before so she knew the girl liked to live dangerously.

"He's staying with me until we get the filth and bug infestation out of his house. Meaning I have the pleasure of his company for a week. And Paul is upstairs looking through fabrics. He wants me to help him make a new comforter but he can't decide out of what. Just go up and grab him whenever you're ready to get started okay?"

Sway nodded, shaking her head as the other girl waved to her before she shot out the door. But when she turned she saw Atley standing there, looking far too serious as he watched the girl go towards her car. She raised a brow, crossing to flick his shoulder lightly. Which earned her a look that made her want to piss herself. Christ what had she done to deserve this?

"We need to talk Wayland. I know you and Donnie think you're helping by keeping the two of them apart but you're not."

Sway narrowed her eyes at him, grinding her teeth together. She needed to go grab Paul so she could at least have an ally here. Because she doubted the man would appreciate hearing this anymore than she was. But as she went to open her mouth he held up his hand, shaking his head as he continued.

"He came out here two weeks ago and apologized to her. And while she hasn't accepted that yet she is letting him work to prove it. If he can do that-can prove that he really is sorry about all of the shit that went down between them and not just trying to toss around useless words-then we don't need to stand in the way of it."

She snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned away from him. She could see the truth to this but it didn't mean she had to like it. Or abide by it.

"Yeah so he can just fuck her over again right? She came back Atley, meaning we have almost all of our friends-our family back. And I'm sorry if this pisses you off but I don't want to see anyone else walk away because he hurt her again. If you cared anything about her you'd want to see her happy . . . not just him."

Atley glared at her, stepping closer as he spoke to her quietly. And Sway could see he'd thought about this. And that he was deadly serious about it.

"If they can be happy together who are we to stop them? Besides I'm sure your friends gave you the same speeches you've been giving her when Memphis first came back. You told him no at first Sarah . . . but then you did what you wanted to. And look at the two of you now. Don't they deserve that chance?"

She stilled, looking down to her scuffed sneakers before she finally let her shoulders sag as she nodded. God she hated it when Atley was right . . . but the old fart usually was. Melissa and Tandy had both told her to leave Memphis alone when she'd talked with them, only telling them that he'd come into her work and wanted to try and reconnect. Camille had been pretty neutral-only warning that he'd broken her heart and could do it again- before offering a shoulder should she need one. But it was Nikole-who knew what was going on thanks to Donnie- that had been her strongest supporter, telling her to do what she wanted to do and they would deal with whatever happened.

And now a year later she had everything she'd wanted back in her life where it was supposed to be. She sighed, looking to Atley. She'd sworn after all of the grief the others had given her before they accepted it that she wouldn't ever be like that. But now that she looked at it she'd been just as bad with Ripley as the girls had been with her.

"I'm just trying to be her friend Atley. I don't want to see her hurt again . . . and he really hurt her. But I get it. And if he's what she wants I won't stand in the way . . . but he breaks her heart again and I'm going after his testicles."

Atley sighed, smirking as he shook his head and slung his arm over her shoulders. Which just made her feel even worse for arguing with him. Atley would never do anything to hurt one of them. Hell, he'd put his own neck on the block too many times to try and protect their reunited crew for her to count. And he adored the girl that had just left more than even she did. Great. Now she felt like a total bitch. But his words made her laugh in spite of herself.

"Wayland if he hurts her this time you're going to have to wait in line. Because I'm going to kill him myself. Now let's go grab the drama queen upstairs and see about some food. Buttercup won't let me eat anywhere but in her kitchen! And I just don't do the whole table and chairs thing too well outside of restaurants you know?"

She laughed, shaking her head.

"You can't blame her, Atley. She saw your house."

He sighed, nodding as they climbed the steps. And even though she knew she would've killed him for what he was talking about she still managed to feel sorry for him as he pouted. Only Atley could whine about something like this and seem pitiful.

"I know . . . and the bug attack probably didn't help. She climbed Sphinx like a damn tree getting away from the roaches but I just don't have the time to do all of this shit anymore. Not keeping up with all of your crazy asses."

* * *

><p>Ripley shifted on her heeled feet, looking through the mass of people at the airport as she waited for the disembarking passengers to pass her by. It was days like today she hated being so damned short. Sway would be able to spot them in no time. She sighed, turning to go take a seat when a very familiar voice called out from the crowd.<p>

"Sin?"

She turned, smiling widely as she went towards the waiting man. And when he dropped his bags and opened her arms she didn't hesitate to step into them. Or flinch when they locked around her in a tight hug. She squeezed him back, looking up to laugh as he picked her up and spun her around; laughing as he set back down her feet. God it was odd to think but she'd missed him something awful . . .

She looked back, seeing the other two moving forward and shaking their heads. And she had to remember to smack Luka when she saw him. She'd told him she wasn't taking the Irishman from him and she meant it. Even if he'd gone to Miami to retrieve the last two members of their old crew out of the goodness of his crazy heart. Despite how close they'd gotten they did better in separate cities . . . especially with what had happened the last time they were together.

She shook herself, pulling her attention back to the man smiling down at her happily. She had to admit that Florida had done him a world of good and the slight stubble along his chin and jaw helped hide the curving scar. He was dressed in nice jeans with a pretty blue oxford shirt beneath a dark gray blazer, black leather loafers on his feet to match the thick black belt she saw on his hips. She reached up, pushing her fingers through his blonde hair; shaking her head at how it looked now. He'd always worn it longer in the front and spiked but now it was styled to push away from his face and lay with the slight natural wavy texture. But it was still so conservative.

_What was it with retired or hiding boosts that they all wanted to make themselves look like salesmen?_

He smiled to her, dipping to press warm lips to her cheek as he hugged her again. And she let him, laughing as he spoke to her. She'd allow this for now . . . but once the novelty wore off they were going right back to their old deal.

"God its so good to see you, kid. And just look at you. All grown up . . . Shit you're a regular heartbreaker now aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes, pulling away as she smacked his chest lightly.

"Ha ha. It's good to see you too Frankie. But what in the hell have you done to your hair?"

He laughed, running a hand through the dark blonde locks as his cheeks flushed. Which just made her roll her eyes before she turned and opened her arms to San. The darker boost grinned, tossing his bags to Frankie-who barely caught them- before he scooped her up in a bear hug; trying his hardest to squeeze her to death as he teased her.

"Damnation kid! You barely weigh anything. Paul not feeding you enough?"

She yelped, smacking him before he let her go; slinging his arm over her shoulders as he tugged her close and dropped a kiss to her curls. She sighed, rolling her eyes again as she leaned into him; hugging him back. She'd missed both of them something horrible.

"He feeds me just fine, San. You know I don't really gain weight now. Besides look at you! How much weight have you lost?"

He grinned, patting his flat stomach before he lifted his gray tee shirt to show her a pretty defined set of washboard abs. She rolled her eyes, looking to Frankie as he threw his hands up in defense. And suddenly he looked far too much like himself for her to believe him. She'd learned quickly that most things that came from the Fish's mouth when he looked like that were bound to be complete and utter bullshit.

"Don't look at me. We got to Miami and he wanted to start working out and surfing like crazy. Hell, he's done more of that the past three years than we have boosting."

She snorted, pulling away as San reached over and smacked Frankie in the arm; griping at him as he pointed towards the baggage claim. She shook her head, trying not to laugh. God they really were like brothers . . . and it was good to see that even though San had left most of his life behind to help keep Frank safe that they weren't bitter or ill towards one another. Well, more than usual anyway.

"C'mon lets go get the ten damned closets you insisted on bringing. Before someone else decides they like all of that pretty boy shit you just have to buy."

Frankie snorted, tugging his blazer straight as he followed San. Pointing to the other man's tee shirt and relaxed jeans, the brown leather flip flops on his feet and his almost chin length black hair that was falling around his face in big shaggy curls. She shook her head, trying not laugh at Frankie's quip as they moved out of earshot. God they hadn't changed a bit.

"Uh its called style, Jackass. And if I looked like you beach bum I wouldn't talk."

She turned; looking to Hex as he chuckled, watching the two of them disappear into the crowds before his light eyes shifted to lock with hers. She nodded to him, rubbing her arm as she shifted on her heels. It was always like this now until they eased through the initial tension between them. But she had to push on or the guys would notice. And lord only knows what Frankie could come up with if he was the first one to pick up on it.

"Thank you, for going to get them. It means a lot."

He nodded, waving her off as he ran a hand over his own hair as she pushed hers out of her face. He'd taken to keeping his now dark auburn hair cut short enough to lay flat and had shaved most of his facial hair-save the mutton chops he refused to part with- down to a stubble. His dark washed blue jeans fit well, sitting low on his hips with a clunky brown leather belt that matched the brown and toffee leather turf shoes on his feet. His heather navy blue tee shirt was spread tight across his chest and arms before pooling at his waist, tucked into the tops of his jeans halfheartedly beneath the beige Member's Only jacket.

He sighed, reaching out and pushing her bangs out of her face; tucking them behind her ear as she tried not to blush up at him. She shook herself. They couldn't do this again . . . not with everything going on here in Long Beach.

"Aye well . . . they 'ere ready ta come home. And ya know I woulda gone fer ya regardless o wot Cacuzza said, lass."

She looked up at him, shaking her head as she went to tell him to stop but he sighed; cupping her face as he took as step into her. She swallowed the lump forming in her suspiciously dry throat, trying to find her voice as he dipped and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He held steady for a few seconds before pulling away, rubbing his scruffy cheek against hers as she leaned into him. He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Easy lil' bit. I know its not like that. But ya can't blame a lad fer kissin' a gorgeous lady now can ya?"

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him. Feeling a million times more at ease now that he'd said the right thing. Every once and a while she worried that he'd forgotten they'd decided to just be friends in the aftermath of their one failed attempt at being more. Another part of the reason she kept so much distance between them . . . well that and she really could only take him in small doses. She looked up, smiling at him as he grinned roguishly down at her. Causing her to shake her head and laugh.

"C'mon you bloody pirate. Lets go get the others before they get us arrested. You know Frankie can't resist making a scene."

His grin darkened as he moved, keeping her under his arm as he grabbed his duffle. And when they started to navigate the crowds she almost didn't catch what he told her.

"Lads have grown up a lot, Chaos. Sanny boy wants to go see 'is kid first thing. An' I think Frank's gonna start lookin' fer a place ta stay. Ya found somewhere ta put 'im up?"

She nodded, leaning into him as he pushed through a group of tourists; both of them cringing at the sheer amount of perfume one woman had on. She made a face as he gagged, both of them moving a bit quicker to get away from the smell. She glanced up, looping her fingers through his as she smiled at him.

"Yeah. I've got the room to put him up until he's on his feet. Even with Atley staying with me for a week. Why?"

He shrugged, raising a brow before he furrowed both of them. And she knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. She sighed, glancing away. Hex had been one of the few to know she'd been sick seeing as he'd been in and out while she'd hidden Luka from Calitri. And he also knew just how badly her and Sphinx's break had impacted her . . . something no one-not even Paul or Kip- really had a clue about. Oh sure they had their assumptions but she'd broken down and told Hex everything after a particularly bad bought of chemo.

"I'll take him then. Hell 'ill be nice ta have someone else in tha house. But you've got Jackson with ya? Why? The bloody beast put 'im out too?"

She glared, smacking him before she looked for Frankie and San. She really didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of LAX. Not if she could help it.

"No I offered to let him stay with me. Sphinx was going to put up with him before Atley jumped on the opportunity to aggravate me. And you need to let that rest, Hex. We've talked since I came back."

Hex raised a brow, obviously interested in that tidbit of information.

"Oh? And wot's he gotta say? Huh? Same as usual I bet."

She narrowed her eyes at him, elbowing him as he tugged her closer; keeping her from being stepped on by a rather large man in a too small business suit. She turned away from him, refusing to look at him as she spoke.

"We decided its best that we try to be civil with one another. Not that its any of your business."

* * *

><p>Hex rolled his eyes, looking down at Ripley as she refused to look his way. He knew the girl wasn't ever likely to get over the brooding idiot they'd run with but damnation if it didn't kill him to see her defend him after everything he'd put her through. If the man hadn't been so self absorbed and damn distant towards the end of their relationship then he would've seen what it had only taken him a few weeks to notice. The girl had been sick almost daily and hiding it from everyone, trying to push it aside as some flu or bug as she'd worked to keep her life together.<p>

He sighed, reaching out and catching her face; turning her to look at him as he dipped and pressed his forehead to hers. He'd watched her get worse and worse until the day she left . . . and when he and Paulo had found Cacuzza he'd been shocked to learn the mobster had kept tabs on her. But nowhere near as shocked as when they'd shown up on her doorstep to find her pale and sickly, barely able to stand as she'd ushered them inside with the bleeding man.

Hex ran his nose down the side of hers, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. She was really about all he had left of his old life . . . and he thought too much-felt too much for her to let this happen to her again. If she wanted the bloody beast then he wouldn't really stand in her way. But if he even tiptoed out of line he would put him down. Permanently. The kid had just lost too bloody much to have to bear losing what was left. He smirked to her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Steady lass. I were just foolin'. No need ta get all up an arms about it. I know how ya feel 'bout tha great idiot. And I'm not gonna do anything ta mess that up. Kay?"

She closed her eyes, nodding to him once before she pressed her lips to his sweetly. And he found himself wishing for the millionth time that the chemistry between them was the right kind. Or-more to the point- that he could push aside his own unreturned love to try and make their chemistry change into the right kind. Because he would've never done to her what he'd watched Sphinx do. But then again she would've probably gutted him the first time they went to argue . . . He shook himself, smirking to her.

"I don't _completely_ understand it lil' bit but I'm not a total jackass. Yer too dear ta me fer me ta hurt ya like that. 'Sides . . . I might just try ta woo Wayland away from Raines once an' fer all."

Ripley laughed, pulling away as she caught his hand; dragging him with her as they spotted Frankie and San arguing ahead of them. He grinned back at her, trying not to laugh as she rolled her eyes. It might be odd to be back in Long Beach after so long but it was almost like coming home. And with the lass and the two idiots ahead of him he knew they had the final pieces to rebuilding their shattered world close at hand. Now they just had to concentrate on not fucking it up.

Or letting Raines's mother pull another bloody hissy fit. He snorted, shaking his head as Ripley reached out and smacked San for punching Frankie; lecturing the two of them through clenched teeth as she warned them against misbehaving. If the woman went to go all holier-than-thou again he would put a bullet between her eyes himself. Right after he broke the beast into for trying to hurt his girl. He grinned to himself, looping his arm over Ripley's shoulders as she grabbed two of Frank's smaller bags. He took a large one for himself, rolling his eyes at the weight. It might not be something he'd ever planned on but he could admit it.

It was good to be back . . .

* * *

><p><em>that's all for now.<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry boys and girls but this is a relatively small update-for me anyway. I hope you enjoy this and yes, Midnight. They're back :)._

* * *

><p>Ripley and Hex helped lug all of Frankie's bags into the Irishman's seldom used house there in Wake Beach, both of them trying not to strangle the man as he and San continued to bicker. She turned to Hex, brow raised as he shook his head and glared at the two arguing boosts. These are the two people he'd sworn to her had grown up in their exile?<p>

She tossed the heavy leather suitcases onto the gleaming hardwood floors, looking around at the house as San and Frank pushed deeper into the house. Hex had-in light of the knowledge that so long as Calitri was in power he wouldn't be able to stay in Long Beach and work with Cacuzza- come to their quaint little community and bought one of the tiny bungalows that sat near the surf. It had been ratty and decayed when he'd found it-part of the reason he'd been able to get it so cheap- but he'd worked hard in the few months of downtime he had with the crime lord to set it to rights. And of course Paul and Cooper had been thrilled to help her help him, seeing as in they all shared a common 'I am man, hear me roar about how much I hate your ex' train of thought.

She stepped over the cases, looking at the plush and soft cognac leather sofa longingly before she turned to Hex with a pout. She'd helped him find the perfect things to put in this house without taking up too much space. And as payback for it she and Paul got to use it as one of their showrooms whenever they had a client that thought their normal style was too feminine. But all of that was going to change now that freaking Frankie was here . . .

Hex gave her a lopsided grin before tugging her into his side, pulling both of them to lounge in the comfortable couch as they heard the two idiots inspect the rest of her handiwork. She looked up at him as he rolled his eyes, both of them trying not to snort at what they heard drift down the narrow hallway.

"As soon as I find a place Sin is definitely going to do it. I mean seriously she made Hex have a cool house._** Hex!**_ Mr. I live in shop shirts and jeans . . . he has a cooler place than we did in Miami San. That's just scary."

"So? We'll find a place and let the kid do it up. Christ you'd think we were in a competition with Hex or something . . . oh wait. Every time the two of you see one another its lets see who can get the most numbers. That's right; you're both retarded."

Ripley glanced up at the Irishman, raising her brow as he had the decency to blush. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, smirking to her bashfully as he shrugged.

"Hey. You deal with heartache your way and I deal with it mine. Yours is to throw yourself into this new fangled life o' yers . . . mine was a lil' more . . . physical is all."

She rolled her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. And as soon as his arm settled over her own she punched him hard in the gut, nodding to herself as he groaned and clutched his side. God what was it with men and doing stupid shit?

"_**Ach!**_ Me kidney!"

She cut her eyes to him, giving him a deadpan look before she nearly fell of the couch at the next thing they heard from the hallway. She glared at Hex as he tossed his hands up in defense, shaking his head as he tried to get out of trouble.

"Yeah well at least I win over half the time. The real test would be either Sway or Sin though . . . you know if they wouldn't tear our balls off and make them earrings for trying."

Hex rolled his eyes as they both relaxed a little bit, tugging her back into him as he laced their fingers together. And she knew she should feel bad for the moment of panic she felt but she was just relieved he was as worried as she was. Neither of them were ashamed of their dead romance but they'd made the decision to keep it quiet. With him for the obvious Luka reason and her for the fact that they all knew one of the other runners from up north would try as soon as they heard Hex had succeeded. And while those reasons still stood in place just as firmly as they had two years before she knew they didn't need any of the others here knowing. Not with the way that she and Sphinx were bouncing around.

Or with how protective Sway and Atley still were . . . Oh Fuck! _**Sway!**_

She turned to Hex, scrambling off of the sofa and through the kitchen; out the back door and onto the deck as she opened her phone and started dialing. God she'd forgotten all about Sway in the wake of seeing the three stooges again. She was an absolutely horrible friend!

* * *

><p>Sway moved to grab her phone, laughing as Paul tried to convince Atley to cut his hair and shave his beard off. And even though she could see Jackson wavering she knew it would be a cold day in Hell before the eccentric stylist got his shears on the wiry boost. She answered the call, trying to breathe as Atley shot out of the room as fast as he could when Paul started talking about highlights. God the two of them were horrible together. No wonder Ripley had always worked to keep them separate.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Sway? Hey it's Ripley. Look its gonna be a while so go ahead and do whatever you have to do to get ready for tonight and I swear we'll do all of the design stuff tomorrow. I am so sorry but time just got away from me."_

Sway nodded, watching Paul slump into the sofa beside her as Atley peeked back in the room carefully. She smiled, shaking her head. She hadn't known Jackson could move like that with that bum leg of his but apparently he was still pretty fast when he had to be. And getting away from a dye and cut crazy stylist was apparently high up there on his 'have to be' list.

"Sure that's fine, chickadee. I'll just see you tonight. Is everything okay?"

She heard rustling and voices in the back ground before Ripley answered her again. But something about one of those voices sounded awful familiar. She listened closer trying to pick up anything to help her lagging mind but all she heard was her friend and the wind.

"_Oh everything is swell here. Just babysitting and getting these busybodies settled before we come tonight. I'll see you guys later. Does Atley still need a ride or is he going with you?"_

Sway glanced to Jackson as he eyed Paul nervously. She would take pity on the idiot and take him when she left. No need to leave him alone and unprotected. God in heaven help them he might wake up looking like a normal person instead of well . . . _**Atley.**_

"Yeah I'll take Jackson that's no problem. Look let me go get him before he and Paul get into it. I'll talk to you about everything later okay?"

She heard Ripley move before she answered, ending the call as she griped at someone in the back ground.

"_Yeah that's fine. Look let me go before I kill someone. No you can't take that with you. Because I said so that's why. I don't care what he said he didn't pick it out I did-"_

Sway looked to the phone before shaking her head, running her fingers through her now straight hair with a sigh. God it sounded like the kid was having just as much fun as she was. She turned, raising a brow as Atley picked up the hair dryer; holding it like a gun as he aimed it at Paul. Who was laughing so hard he was leaning against the vanity and wheezing. She rolled her eyes, pushing out of the seat. God she needed to separate them before Atley figured out a way to turn that dryer into a weapon. Or Paul finally got hold of his hair the way he wanted.

* * *

><p>Ripley sighed, taking a bite of her food as she and Hex tried to relax before they went in. They'd gone by her house long enough for her to change into jeans and boots-and for him to get the keys to the Jag, the freaking idiot- before they'd grabbed takeout and parked at one of the beach accesses around Wake Beach; plopping on the hood of the Chevelle as they ate and talked. She glanced over at him, watching him pick at his plate half heartedly before he finally tossed the plastic fork into the rice. Shaking his head as he set it aside.<p>

She reached over, patting his knee before she turned back to the setting sun. She knew coming back to Long Beach was hard for him. He'd lost all of his old crew to Castlebeck and Doug, the lot of them rotting in Chino for another four years. And the ones that had paroled out were the same place as Darrel, in shallow graves because they wouldn't turn to Calitri.

Hex caught her hand, holding it in his own loosely as he watched the sun; running his thumb over her knuckles slowly. She sighed, squeezing lightly before she scooted next to him; resting her head on his shoulder. He'd lost almost everything when Calitri had made his move . . . and had turned to Cacuzza after Raines had been gone two years without so much as a whisper.

"I'm fine lil' bit. If I should be worried 'bout anyone it's you."

She rolled her eyes, glancing up at him as she flicked his knee. She would never admit it aloud but she'd found a good friend in Hex, almost as good as Atley and Donnie. It was odd to think but she was more at ease with Hex now than she was most of her oldest friends. He'd taken the way she'd changed-grown- in stride and just accepted it. He appreciated that she wasn't the same innocent, star-eyed eighteen year old kid that had waltzed into Otto's. And he wasn't always looking for the old her or trying to get her to be 'more herself'. Hell even Sway and Atley were starting to do what Paul and Coop still drove her crazy with. And it was the quiet moments between them like this that made her almost wish she could banish her feelings for Sphinx.

_**Almost. **_

But despite what they all thought Hex knew what she did, that she wasn't that same sweet little kid anymore . . . she just didn't know how to make the rest of them see that.

"I'm fine, Hecksland. I just worry about you . . . I _**know**_ how bad this is tearing you up. Have you even been to Darrel's grave since you've been back? I know you were in Long beach some a few weeks ago for Luka."

He shook his head, looking down to their joined hands as he shrugged.

"Nah . . . not yet. Kinda puttin' it off if ya know what I mean. 'Sides it's kinda depressin' to stand there an look at those plots. I saw enough brothers fall to the cause back home. I don't really wanna see where he ended up cause a some limey bastard's greed. Ya know?"

She nodded, resting a little heavier against him as a gust of wind pushed by them. The sun was starting to slowly disappear behind the cresting waves, adding a fiery red and orange backdrop to their conversation. Actually it was kind of fitting since she could hear the ire leaking into his voice as he spoke about Calitri.

"I know. And given the circumstances I'm willing to forget that I'm part 'limey bastard' myself."

He snorted, squeezing her hand before he glanced down to her.

"Ya been to yer parents' plot any lately? I know ya haven't been going like ya _**should**_."

She shrugged, reaching up to twirl one of her curls around her fingers. Of course he would turn the tables on her to make sure she was doing right even when he wasn't. The crazy hypocrite.

"I went last month and put down new flowers. Made sure everything was okay and sat for a while. I just-I don't feel like I have to go there to visit them or to remember. I get homesick and all I have to do is walk into my Pops shop or start combing through Mom's design notes. I hate seeing their names on that stone and having to remember that they're there now."

He nodded before sighing irritably, shaking his head.

"Doesn't it kill ya that bloody Raines did him in? I mean he killed yer parents and sent my crew either inta tha ground or cells. And Memphis is tha one ta do 'im in? With freaking Castlebeck-tha proverbial bane o our existence- standin' there ta watch?"

She shrugged, looking out to the water. And she hated to talk about all of this but she knew they needed to. To clear the air before they went back in with the others. Besides it wasn't like they could talk about it with anyone else; not that would completely understand them.

"Not really. I mean he's dead and gone so I don't really think about him much. I've kind of learned to let the shit like that go. Its just going to eat you away from the inside out, you know? At this point I really don't think either of us has enough left inside to let that happen. I-I don't like seeing you like this. It breaks what little bit of a heart I have left, Hecksland."

Hex sighed, glancing to her before he shook his head again; sliding off the hood to throw away his trash as he reached out to help her down. She took his hand, falling to her feet before she looked up to him with a smile. And something about his next words killed her.

"Well, I guess its on ta tha meet then. And I need ta keep my distance so tha others won't be getting' any ideas bout our rather sordid past . . . right?"

She furrowed her brows before shaking her head. She knew that this was going to cause problems for them but to hell with it. Let the others think what they wanted to. They weren't up north now and this wasn't the crew of mish-mashed and loyal mobsters they'd taught to run. These people were supposed to be their friends-their family. And if they couldn't handle how they were together-or more to the point how they'd _**been**_ together- then they needed to learn. If she wanted the others to realize she wasn't the same eighteen year old kid then she needed to stop protecting them from it. And this was as good a way to start as any. She smiled up to him, getting his hand in hers before she tugged him closer to the Jag.

"Nope, not at all. So long as you're not acting like Frankie the Octopus then I'm fine with us acting like this. I mean we've run together more now than we've run with them, you know? Why change the way we act? They'll get over it or they won't."

Hex raised a brow before he grinned to her, dipping to press a kiss to her cheek as she rolled her eyes. Only to laugh as he rubbed his stubbled cheek against hers. He knew she hated it when he did that! She went to try and pull away, yelping as he picked her up and tickled her sides. Laughing as he spun her and headed back towards the car he was driving.

"Ah! Let me go you great Irish loon! I said we could be normal not that you could toss me around like a tinkertoy!"

* * *

><p>Hex laughed, drifting onto the familiar road that led towards the docks and marina. He knew they were going the long way to Otto's but he wanted to reacquaint himself with the layout of the city; to see what had changed and what hadn't. And the long car ride was the best way to do it. He shook his head, glancing to the girl beside him with a smile. Despite everything that had happened between them it was nice to be back around her . . . and it was great to be home.<p>

He slowed for a light, waiting for Frankie and San to catch up as he nodded his head in time to the music on the radio. While Chaos glowered at the speakers and cringed, her lip puckered as she pouted. He knew Chaosia hated Flogging Molly but he honestly couldn't think of better music to troll around to. Well other than just plain ol' rock. Besides where was the fun in picking something she actually liked? He'd spent more than his far share of nights listening to country and jazz while she'd been sick . . . it wouldn't kill her to suck it up.

He looked up, checking the rearview as he watched the Chevelle slide onto the road behind them. And he didn't even need to look twice to know that Frankie was bitching San out something fierce. As long as the Fish was driving he was right as rain but ever since he'd run one night with Memphis and Otto-a really bad run according to lil' bits retelling- he wasn't as cool about being a passenger as he'd once been. Oh he'd ride and was down for whatever . . . he was just going to bitch a good bit about having to do it.

Ripley grinned, shaking her head as she looked to him.

"Think I should tell Frank that I have his roadster in storage or let him stew for a little bit?"

Hex shrugged, grinning at her evilly before turning back to the road; watching the opposite light turn yellow. Meaning he only had ten seconds left until he was moving again.

"Let 'im stew. He's already pissed enough that I have a better house than 'im. Best not to give him back something to flaunt or we'll never hear the end of it."

She nodded, reaching up and messing with her ponytail before she glanced up at the rearview; her eyes softening tenderly as she watched the two bicker behind them. He sighed, reaching out and lacing is fingers through hers; pulling away as soon as his light was green.

"Think Melissa'll take Sanny boy back?"

She winced before she shrugged, pretty much showing she shared his opinion as she squeezed his hand. It was no secret that the woman had never liked what San did for a living, despite the fact that it kept her-and now their son- more than comfortable. Because unlike her sister and their friends, Melissa was never really one to break or bend the rules. She wanted San to lead a life he'd hate so she could have what she wanted . . . But despite all of the drama they both knew he deserved to see his little one.

Finally she shrugged, glancing to him as they rounded a corner faster than they should have.

"Probably not but who knows for sure. Stranger things have happened . . ."

Hex grinned, seeing an opportunity to irritate her before they got out of the car. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it was one of his favorite pastimes. Besides someone needed to get under her skin ever-so-often or she would literally stay a block of ice; not reacting or interacting with anything unless she had to. Something her more recent trials and tribulations had left her with.

"Like the beastie apologizing? Tell me, did ol' sourpuss grovel or just look pitiful?"

She rolled her eyes, sinking further into the plush leather seats as she looked out the window. But she answered him, shocking him into actually carrying on a conversation with her as he lifted her hand to his mouth; brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"He just looked sincere and pitiful. He hasn't groveled . . . _**yet**_."

Hex grinned, waggling his brows at her before he spoke. And even though he was joking with her-and he hated the very thought of it- he knew it was what she needed to do. She'd already found out twice that a long life wasn't promised to everyone . . . and she didn't need to drag her feet if the man was what she really wanted. They'd wasted enough time as it was.

"Yeah well make 'em beg and plead on bended knee when he finally gets to it. Then forgive 'em and get on with it. Ya've been alone long enough lil' bit. Ya need to try to be happy."

She opened her mouth, ready to rebuke him but he stopped her; waving her off as he rounded the next turn. They were only a few minutes away from the shop now and he needed to tell her this; to get her to see it before she suffered anymore. The fact that the great oaf was actually trying was amazing. And if she tried right along with him then they could actually be fine . . . it was all a matter of convincing _**her**_ to do it. She was a hell of a lot less inclined to sacrifice things for the loon now and they both knew it-regardless of how they both knew she still felt about the giant idiot.

"C'mon girlie. The whole time ya were knockin' at death's door-an after- all ya wanted was him. I recall gettin' nearly to Long Beach a few times 'fore Coop and Paulo called me back. He's tha only one that's ever gonna do fer ya. Ya just hafta make 'em pay o' course."

Ripley cut her eyes to him, narrowing them at him before she grinned; squeezing his hand again as she wagged her brows at him. And he knew her well enough to know that she'd wrecked some serious hell to be smiling like that. And to think he'd missed it.

"I've already made him clean Atley's apartment, Hex."

Hex shuddered, trying to shake off the feeling of the million scurrying little feet that accompanied that thought. He'd witnessed Jackson's handiwork first hand on a view occasions. And he knew the man well enough to know that he'd probably done his worst to give the girl something to do-and as a little payback for her uprooting and leaving him behind. He shook himself, looking to her as he slowed just enough to turn into Otto's.

"Bloody hell girl. I said make 'em pay not bloody kill 'em."

* * *

><p>Sphinx sighed, trying not to let himself worry as he waited for Ripley to get there. The others were already inside, looking over the scores for the night critically. Not in the least bothered that the girl wasn't there yet. But with every passing second Sphinx just found himself winding tighter and tighter. He had a bad feeling about all of this . . . and finding out that she'd run to collect more fucking mobsters before coming here wasn't making him feel any better.<p>

He just hoped she got here soon or he wasn't going to be able to keep from going to look for her.

He shook himself before an idea struck him, making him feel like an even bigger idiot than he had two days before. She'd called him on her cellphone and he hadn't erased the number. Actually he needed to program it into the damned technological burden before he forgot to. And if she wasn't there in the next five minutes he was calling her.

They had far too much to settle and were too close to finally being level again for something to happen now.

He turned, seeing Atley step outside-a lit cigarette between his teeth- before he shook his head. He knew the older boost had come out to check on him but he just wanted to wait in peace. And not answer a million questions about how things were going between him and the girl. Again. Atley however didn't seem to care as he came to stand beside him, taking a long pull from his cig before he looked him over with a smirk.

"She's fine dude. She just called and let me know that they're on the way now. So chill the fuck out and come inside. Christ you'd think the two of you were fucking again or something."

Sphinx turned, glaring at him before the sounds of approaching cars made both of them turn to the gates. And he felt himself start to relax as he made out the headlights of the Jaguar. At least she was here now and he knew she was fine. And as soon as they were finished with this sheet he was going to ask her to go with him to talk. To try and clear the air between them now that he'd fucked up-again.

The Jaguar pulled up and slid into the spot next to the Malibu, barely leaving any clearance for the bloody passenger door to open while the bright lights bathed both Sphinx and Atley in near blinding heat. But as soon as the car was off Sphinx noticed something crucial. Ripley wasn't in the driver's seat . . . and the Chevelle was sliding in right next to the pristine car.

He turned, raising a brow to Atley as the man just tried to make out who was in the cars . . . before the door to the Jaguar opened and Sphinx felt his blood run cold. The bloody Irishman piled out, laughing and teasing Ripley as she slid out of her own side; shaking her head as she grinned to him prettily. Her hair was done differently, styled back in a high ponytail, hanging in big loose waves and curls with her bangs pinned back and away from her face in a pomp. And her face was scrubbed clean of any makeup, letting her freckles and paler skin shine even in the darker parking lot. She was dressed in a simple dusky rose shirt fit her like a second skin with a modest boat neck-showing off far more than he would've ever been comfortable with when they were together-without revealing anything other than the very top of the tattoo on her shoulder.

He shook himself, trying to not react the way he wanted to. She was completely covered and he still wanted to tell her put damn clothes on. The cropped brown leather jacket she was pulling on as she laughed was odd, falling just to the dip of her waist with the mandarin styled collar popped; various patches and stitching showing off different logos. But the one that caught his eye-and Atley's he was sure- was obviously a replica of her family crest in cream and chocolate stitching with an umber bird beside the looping Latin words. Her distressed jeans were dark and practically painted on; disappearing into the tops of the cognac brown leather riding boots that were hugging her calves. A pair of amber lensed aviator glasses perched in her curls completed the look . . . as well as the long and dainty golden necklace adorned with the tiny rhinestone-encrusted sparrow, compass, a pink quartz skull and an antique revolver charm.

She turned to the Chevelle, obviously not paying them any attention as she patted the roof of the car excitedly; pointedly ignoring Hex as he haggled her. He raised a brow, listening to her as she spoke to whoever was in the dark interior of her pride and joy. But who in the hell would she let drive the Chevelle? Even Atley and Donnie hadn't been allowed to touch it before.

"I told ya we'd beat that train girlie. And ta think ya swore ta never crawl in one a these beauties with me again!"

She rolled her eyes, looking back to the Chevelle expectantly.

"C'mon you two! We're already late! Shake a leg!"

The doors opened in sync as two men stepped out, obviously arguing with one another. And Sphinx knew he was a close to slack jawed as he got but he couldn't help it. There was no way that they were here . . . not with the way they'd had to leave. He shook himself, looking to Atley as the man stepped forward. The taller of the two 'newcomers' was shaking his head, running a hand over dirty blonde hair that was pushed back and away from his face. A face that was tanned and a little thinner from age but still very recognizable. Even with the five o'clock stubble and the hooking scar down his chin.

He straightened, tugging his dark black dress shirt to rights before he smoothed out his dark jeans. Shaking his head the entire time as the other man grinned and goaded him.

"C'mon Frankie. Don't sit there and doing your best tuna impression. You heard the kid, we're late. And we got shit to do . . ."

Frankie rolled his eyes, glaring at the other man as he huffed.

"Oh don't even start with me, Santoro. I ain't in the mood to deal with it. I swear to God Raines and Hex can keep you! When I run tonight I'm going out with Sin. I refuse to be slung in the damn floorboards again."

The darker runner just rolled his eyes, reaching up and pulling his chin length ink black curls into a knot at the base of his skull as he mimed the blonde. The small movement letting Sphinx see that-even beneath the slightly baggy dark gray tee shirt- the man was built. His chest and arms were much larger than they had been the last time he'd seen him. And the swirling tattoo seemed to have grown further down his arm to past his elbow, the tribal linking together to make intricate knots and designs.

The man turned, pushing his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans as he bickered with his partner.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. That's all you damn do anymore. Other than whore around and shop. I'll be happy to give you to the kid."

Ripley rolled her eyes at them before she turned, almost freezing when she spotted him standing just a few feet away. But she recovered faster than the others noticed, smiling at him and Atley as she accepted her keys from the other runner. Hex however moved around the car before he could step forward, looping his arm over her shoulders loosely with an almost feral grin. That she just rolled her eyes at before leaning into him with a long suffering sigh.

And Sphinx saw something there that he'd never seen before.

She'd always stayed a bit farther from the Irishman than she did the others-with the exception of maybe Frankie at the beginning of their friendship- but now she seemed almost at home with him. And far too comfortable with the casual and familiar way he handled her. But what made him see red was the way the towering loon dipped and ran his cheek along hers, causing her to laugh and smack him as she squeaked.

"_**Hecksland!**_ Stop it! You know I can't bloody stand that!"

Hex just waggled his brows at her roguishly before straightening, grinning like a madman as Atley stepped forward and caught him in a tight hug. But no matter how badly he wanted to move Sphinx found he couldn't. Is that what the two of them had looked like together before he'd fucked everything up? Easy and relaxed and happy? And if so then why did she seem that way with Hex now?

She turned, looking him over before she nodded to him; giving him a hesitant little grin before she turned to Atley as he started bitching at her. Ripley seemed to start before dipping her head sheepishly, refusing to look back up at any of them as Hex rolled his eyes at Jackson. Something that had him moving to stop it before he could think about it. He didn't care how upset Jackson was that she hadn't told them where she was going-or more to the point who she was getting-; he wasn't going to talk to her that way.

Playing or not.

"Oh for Christ's sake Ripley! You couldn't even give me a heads up? At all? God you're as bad as he is about keeping secrets!"

Sphinx reached out, tugging Jackson back sharply with a pointed look while Hex seemed to honestly flinch. Frankie and San both stilled as he glared down at Atley before Frankie groaned and tugged his wallet from his back pocket, pulling bills out and handing them to a smirking Santoro with a grimace. But he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted the girl to quit blushing and looking like a kicked puppy.

He'd seen that look on her face enough to last him a lifetime and he would make sure he never saw it again.

* * *

><p>Atley yelped before rolling his eyes, pulling away and straightening his coat and shirt in a huff. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Sphinx started to get all protective and possessive of the girl again but damnation did he have to pick him as the first unfortunate target? He'd seen the kid duck her head and-unlike his friend- <em><strong>he<strong>_ knew it was all an act. She had already chomped his ass enough the past few days that he knew the timid little thing they'd dealt with before was long gone.

And the woman that had taken that little girl's place had no issue in standing up for herself. He sighed, turning to look at her when he noticed how she was looking at Sphinx. This was something he would've never really done before over something so minor and she knew it. And despite how torn she was over everything he could see she wasn't as put off by it as she should be.

He groaned, rolling his eyes before he almost dropped to his knees in thanks as Memphis and Sway walked outside. Followed closely by Donnie and Kip. _Oh thank you God the cavalry was here!_

Memphis stopped, looking over Frankie and San before Sway pulled away from him; wrapping her arms around San's waist as she laughed and shouted.

"Oh my God! Santoro! I haven't seen you in forever!"

San laughed, hugging her back before he let her go to grab hold of Frankie. Who just scooped her up and spun her around, laughing as she talked excitedly to him. Atley grinned, shaking his head. Sway had always loved to aggravate the two idiots . . . and he knew that she was one of their favorite members of the Old School. Well, other than Memphis himself.

"Frankie! You fucking flirt fish! I never thought I'd say it but I missed the hell out of you! I haven't had anyone to prank Atley with since you two ran away!"

Frankie and San shared a look before they doubled over in laughter, shaking their heads as Memphis and Donnie shared a look. But Kip surprised all of them by sputtering and laughing, pointing directly to him as he leaned against his brother. Hell even Sphinx was smirking at the way the kid was reacting . . . but he'd been too young to even remember the worst prank that Frank and San had ever gotten him with-not to mention he hadn't been around all that much when it had happened.

_Meaning that someone had told him about it . . ._

Atley turned, glaring at Sway as she held her hands up; laughing as she ducked behind Santoro.

"Don't look at me. I'm innocent."

Atley snorted, rolling his eyes before Kip straightened; shaking his head as he tried not to wheeze. Which just made Memphis and Donnie smirk. God it was almost like old times having all of them here together. Kip was even being annoying again.

"Dude it wasn't Sway. I got to see the whole thing on video."

Atley stopped before rounding on Ripley. Who was almost completely behind Sphinx trying not to laugh as the normally stoic man chuckled, shaking his head. Atley growled, pointing to her indignantly as she stepped a tiny step behind her former lover. Who seemed all too happy to act as a human shield against his wrath. Atley snorted to himself, grumbling mentally before he started nagging at the girl.

Some best friend Sphinx was. Pretty piece of tail skirts around him and he's all gaga over it. And he wasn't even getting laid this time.

"Oh don't even try to hide, little girl. I know all too well the only person who would have a copy of that damned tape. Even though you swore you destroyed it. So stop the innocent act."

She shrugged, sliding her hand up Sphinx's forearm to clutch his bicep as she talked around him. And Atley noticed the way the man glanced over at Hex almost smugly before he reached back and caught the girl's other hand; squeezing it reassuringly. Something the others seemed to notice just as much as he did.

"I did destroy my copy, Atley . . . Frankie and San left me theirs when they had to leave. For safe keeping. Its not my fault it got mixed in with the other home videos I was showing the Young Bloods the other week."

Atley rolled his eyes before he stopped, the meaning of her statement sinking in as he groaned. Every single one of those kids had seen him at his worst and suddenly all of the snickers and looks he'd gotten for a few days after their visit made a whole hell of a lot more sense. Oh he would get even with her for this. He didn't care if he'd inadvertently let her get ambushed by baby roaches or not.

Ripley however just smiled at him from around Sphinx, shrugging before she moved to go inside quickly; shouldering the garment bag Hex handed her from the backseat with a small smile. Leaving him acutely aware that he was standing with people he hadn't seen in years. He turned, going to talk to the returned boosts when Frankie gathered him up in a tight hug; patting him on the back while Atley hugged him back.

He pulled away after a few minutes, clapping the blonde boost on the shoulder with a fond smile. He'd missed these crazy fuckers something awful . . . and finally-after all of the shit that Calitri had caused- their crew-their family- was whole again. They were all older and different but they were whole. Now they could finally start trying to fix one another.

"It's good to see you whole, Frankie. I heard they caught up with you down in Miami . . . I gotta tell you I thought you were dead man."

Frankie shrugged, glancing to Sphinx and nodding once before he turned back to answer him. Letting all of them see that even though his scar was still there it had faded considerably in the time he'd been away.

"Yeah man, they did. But we took care of it. I never did get the chance to thank you man . . . for helping us. I know you went out on a limb."

Atley shrugged, waving him off. He really hadn't done much, just told the idiots to look at the wrong address while the kids had lit out for the East Coast. He would've done it for any of their crew. He turned, looking over San with a grin. The guy had slimmed down while he'd buffed up . . . and was currently puffing his chest out while he did his best 'Hulk' impression for a giggling Sway and a grinning Memphis.

"Don't mention it. But look at Santoro! Wow! Our butterball went and turned into a boost!"

He sniffled, wiping at his eye dramatically while the rest laughed.

"I'm so proud!"

Santoro laughed, shaking Memphis's hand before he hugged Donnie and bumped Kip's fist. He turned, hugging Atley quickly before he pulled away, still smirking as he shook his head. But Atley knew he wasn't the only one shocked to death when the man turned, clapping Sphinx on the shoulder, talking excitedly to the stoic-and equally shocked-boost. San always had liked to try and include the towering man in most things . . . and apparently the habit hadn't faded with time and distance.

"Fuck you, Jackson. Man how do you stand him Sphinx? He's just getting worse the older he gets. And crabbier."

Sphinx blinked before cutting his eyes to him, shrugging his brows as he spoke. Donnie and Memphis shared a look before Raines had to slap Kip on the back of the head, grumbling about how he had a deathwish.

"Scotch, boy-o. Lots of bloody Scotch."

Frankie shook his head while San laughed, accepting the next wad of cash the blonde handed him with a smug grin. Hex however broke the stunned silence of the others, glaring at Atley while he crossed his arms in a huff.

"Oh bloody hell! He's fuckin' _**British**_? Ya couldn't warn someone 'bout this shite 'fore now Jackson? No wonder he bleedin' hates me!"

Ripley's voice made Atley turn before he groaned, shaking his head at what she was wearing. The kid had on a black satin pencil dress that hugged her curves, the hem of the skirt falling just above her knees while the sleeves sat right at the beginning of her biceps; bearing most of her collarbone and shoulders while covering her cleavage completely. She'd kept her hair up and had on a pair of simple, sky high black leather stilettos and she still wasn't wearing any of the makeup they were used to seeing her in now.

She stopped just shy of San and Sphinx, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. And Atley watched the way that Sphinx kept his eye on her as she pointed to the two bigger trouble makers among them.

"I know for fact that's way down the list, Hecksland. Ya'll go on in and get the introductions rolling while I finish getting changed. And Hex? Frankie?"

The Irishman turned in time with the Fish, both looking far too innocent as Sway laughed and leaned into Memphis as he chuckled. Donnie shook his head, nudging Kip as he choked back a new wave of laughter.

"Yes Sin?"

"Aye lil' bit?"

She rolled her eyes before leveling both of them with a dark glare, not backing down in the least. Or buying their act.

"Do _**not**_ instigate anything with these kids. Tumbler and Mirror are bad enough. And do not hassle **Kip**. _**Period**_."

Frankie rolled his eyes as Hex snorted, both sharing a look as the Irishman responded.

"Just take all my fun away why don't ya? That what ya're wearing out?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him as she went to the Jaguar and pulled out a small bag before going back inside. Leaving them to follow. And Atley knew, with the way that Sphinx was glancing after her that he wouldn't be far behind her. Or let Hex close enough to her for a repeat of their little show earlier.

* * *

><p>Chaosia stepped out of the private portion of Otto's office, adjusting her earrings as she hummed to herself. She and Frankie were going after a pretty easy score tonight . . . and the dress up hadn't really been all that necessary but she knew the kids needed to see the way they could run. The younger crew were good with all of the modern and the technical parts of boosting but they needed to learn the finesse of conning. And not sticking out when they went to collect a mark.<p>

She sighed, turning to check her reflection in the small cracked mirror beside the door when she nearly jumped out of her skin. Frankie was propped against the door, shaking his head at her as he messed with his own suit jacket. She rolled her eyes, turning to fix her lipgloss when he spoke. Reminding her of an incident she hadn't thought about in years.

"Remember the first time we were alone up here together? You almost broke my neck for trying to mess with you . . ."

She shrugged before nodding, trying to hide her smirk as she remembered exactly what she'd said to him. It was hard to believe but that had been the rough start to their friendship. And the same night she'd started to build her own relationship with Sphinx. She stilled before shaking herself, refusing to get caught up in the nostalgia of the moment.

"I remember. A lot happened that night . . ."

He nodded, pushing away to come and help her fix her necklace before he grinned to her; waggling his brows at her reflection in the mirror.

"Its just like old times, Sin . . . How's it feel to be Boost Barbie again?"

She shrugged, turning to him as she heard the others start to die down below. Letting her know that Memphis was giving them their assignments for the night. She sighed, looking back to him with a grin.

"A lot's changed since then Frankie . . . but it's good to have everyone back together. And one more Boost Barbie joke and you'll resemble a Ken doll in more ways than one. Got me?"

He laughed, holding the door for them to go downstairs as he shook his head. They moved down the steps together, not paying the fact they were being stared at any attention. Both were far too used to it after all of the cons they'd pulled. Hell they'd managed to keep Eleanor together and rub shoulders with the upper crust. She knew they looked odd together.

They stopped right beside Atley and San, waiting for Memphis to start speaking again. But after a few moments they all noticed he was just looking over the assembled group in a daze, his eyes far away as he took in each face. Frank glanced back to her as she shrugged. She didn't have a clue . . . Memphis always was kind of odd.

Otto stepped in from one of the side bays, glaring at Memphis as soon as he saw her and Frankie together. Which made their impromptu leader seem to be twenty-one years old again as he paled and pointed, refusing to take the blame for their getups.

"Oh no. Don't even glare at me, Otto. It's her idea. I didn't tell her to play dress up this time!"

Otto rolled his eyes before laughing, clapping the boy on the shoulder before he turned to her and winked. And she knew that her godfather had just had a little mean spirited fun at Raines's expense. God Frankie was right, it really was like old times . . .

* * *

><p><em>its so odd having them all back together. very, very odd.<em>


	18. Russian Roulette

****_Hi! Sorry this update was so long coming but real life has been hectic lately. More soon and thanks so much for all the faves, alerts and reviews.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Roulette<strong>

Frankie sighed, twirling the keys to the nondescript black drop car around his fingers as he waited on Sin to come back outside. She'd had to grab something from her regular purse, telling him she'd only be a few minutes but he should've known better. Sin wasn't as bad as some of the women he knew but she was still a woman. And despite the fact that they had three days to collect all sixty of these cars he knew they needed to get a move on. They had twenty cars to collect tonight as a crew-and the two of them had to collect the rarer two before they were done.

He shook his head, going back towards the garage when he spotted Atley moving in the same direction. Obviously more than slightly aggravated as he groused and smoked. But then again it was Atley . . . and apparently his sullen temperament hadn't done anything but gotten worse while they'd holed up in Miami. He waved him down, falling into step beside him as the other man nodded to him.

"What are you still doing here, Jackson? Figured you and Death would be the first ones out."

Atley rolled his eyes, taking a long drag of his cigarette before shaking his head. And Frankie wasn't really too shocked to hear what came out of his mouth. You'd have to be blind to not see the way that Sphinx was looking at Ripley. Or to notice the way she still seemed to gravitate towards the stoic runner. Even though he was pretty sure that she and Hex had at least hooked up once in the time she'd been away.

Not that he'd say anything of course. It was their business and Sphinx had done some serious damage to the kid to make her leave he was sure. Not to mention the fact that he knew the man had messed around with the same damn girl that had almost ruined his relationship before. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Sphinx and Ripley weren't together when he'd seen the man out with the redhead but it was still a sore spot for him. Hell he'd gone two rounds with him over the little tramp so he didn't like seeing her period. And he knew that if Ripley ever found out he'd gone back to her then it would break her heart. Just like it had to see them together at the mall the first damn time.

"Yeah you'd think. Except I can't seem to find him. He was lurking around out here before but now I don't know where he is. Probably stayed back to see the kid."

Frankie nodded, accepting the cigarette that Atley offered him with a sigh. Letting the other boost light his before he lit his new one.

"They back together or what? Cause if they're not they're awful damn cozy to be exes you know? Especially with the way everything ended between them."

Atley snorted, rolling his eyes again before he shrugged; nodding his head back towards the cars outside.

"I got no clue anymore. One minute I think they're reconciling and the next they're about to brawl again. This is worse than when they were dancing around one another the first time."

Frankie smirked, opening the door for them before they stepped inside the garage. He remembered watching the two of them together before all too well but he knew the quiet brute was in for a rude awakening. Ripley had grown up a lot in the time she'd been away . . . and he knew she wouldn't cow to him the way she once had. He opened his mouth to share that opinion but his brain seemed to shut down. Because there was no way it could comprehend what it was seeing just beyond the steel support beams. Sphinx was standing there-in his dark jeans and tee shirt and suspenders- with both of Ripley's hands in one of his while his other cupped her cheek. Talking quietly to her as she looked up at him. Frankie raised a brow to Atley who nodded to the couple, both trying to sneak closer.

He'd be remiss if he didn't admit he'd always wondered how the man talked to the kid. And the two of them together just looked so damned _**lost**_ that he had to know what they were saying. He moved, following Atley to stand just in the shadow of one of the support beams; out of their line of sight but close enough that they could hear what was going on.

Sphinx sighed, stepping closer to the girl as he dipped; his nose almost touching hers as he spoke softly to her.

"I wanted to- to apologize for the other day. I asked you to do something and then went against it. I shouldn't have-"

Ripley cut him off, stretching to her tiptoes and ghosted her lips over his. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling back, easing back onto her heels as Sphinx looked at her. He was apparently shocked by the little display but nowhere near as badly as Atley. Who was trying not to sputter. But her words made even Frankie have to choke back a gasp.

_What in the hell had happened between them now?_

"Don't worry about it, Sphinx. It's fine. We can sit down and talk about everything after we get back tonight. Okay?"

Sphinx nodded slowly before reaching out and tugging her to him; slanting his mouth over hers hard, faster than the girl could react. Ripley however didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with equal fervor. Sphinx's hands strayed, sliding down her sides to tug her hips into his as she stretched taller; trying to keep herself as close to him as she could.

Frankie fidgeted, looking to Atley as he shook his head grumbling when a horn honking outside made the two part. Frankie rolled his eyes, knowing almost immediately that it was probably San trying to hassle him. He turned back, watching Sphinx cup her face as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry. I honestly want to be what you want Chaosia but I can't seem to stop this."

Ripley glanced back to the doors as the horn blared again before leaning into him. She spoke so softly against his lips the Frankie couldn't make it out. And he knew from the frustrated growl beside him that Atley hadn't either. She kissed him quickly before pulling away, moving outside as Frankie scrambled to go and meet her. But as he glanced back, watching Atley just step out and go to the stunned runner he had to wonder just how all of this was going to turn out.

* * *

><p>Frankie moved through the throngs of people, keeping close to Ripley even as she stepped ahead of him. They'd talked outside-had gone over the play long before they ever stepped inside-but neither of them were comfortable with this score. He'd known the address the Italian fuckers had given them seemed eerily familiar and once they'd pulled up he'd realized why. Long before he and San had fallen in with Memphis-in turn running for Cacuzza- they'd occasionally grabbed a lady or two for the Russians.<p>

_And Club Frenzy was fucking Russian central._

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as Ripley glanced back at him; giving him a wink and smile before she disappeared in the crowd. Making her way towards the front door to distract the mobsters no doubt. Frank bit his lip before he glanced around, grabbing a shot from one of the hovering waitresses and downing it before he closed his eyes and counted. Ripley had sworn it would only take her thirty seconds to warm the idiot at the door up enough for him to slip by to the CCX . . . and that he should seem as casual as possible when he moved to leave.

He shook himself, moving through the crowd with purpose; nodding and grinning when someone would slither past him or step on his loafers. God the kid owed him for this. His first night back in Long Beach and he was fucking around with the Russians!?

_Hadn't they all had enough drama with Calitri's people?! _

* * *

><p>Ripley stopped just beside the two towering men just at the door, reaching into her clutch and pulling out her cigarettes; evaluating the contents of her kit while she pretended to look for a lighter. She had everything she needed, and it was a creature comfort that her father's blade was now over the black fold holding her tools. She cut her eyes to the man that was glancing at her, biting her lip as her fingers caressed the blade one last time. If the idiot went to give her trouble she could handle it-she had plenty of times before. She just prayed he wouldn't.<p>

She really didn't want to explain to any of the others why she would be coming in covered in blood. Hex would be fine but the rest of them would freak . . . even Sphinx.

Ripley fought a grimace as her eyes flitted back to the gleaming back car on display in the glassed in alcove of the club, the pristine supercar practically taunting her as she turned her eyes back to the Russian. She would ream Cacuzza's ass for this later- especially if she found out he was behind it. Because despite what his little lackey Marcello seemed to think her crew-her _**family**_ weren't expendable commodities. They also weren't tools or mouthpieces for when the mafia wanted to send a rival gang a message.

Shifting on her feet she drew her hand from her bag, turning towards the straightening duo with a hopeful smile. Best to get this show on the road.

"Hi."

The closest man grinned, his blue eyes tracing her features as he nodded; the other grimacing as he leaned heavier against the doorframe he was stationed in. Ripley's eyes flitted to the grousing Russian, taking stock of what she might have to go against as he all but glared at her. The man himself wasn't overly muscled or bulky but Ripley had seen enough mobsters-enough killers to know he was dangerous. He moved, his tee shirt pulling up enough to show off his ink, her heart thundering in her ears as she recognized the eagle and stars branded into his skin. Jesus he wasn't just some thug-he was a fucking officer. Meaning that his still smiling companion probably was as well.

And thanks to Luka's little lap dog she had to boost an exotic right out from under them.

She would kill him for this-if she survived it.

"Go back inside. This exit is closed for the evening."

Ripley flinched before she could catch herself, opening her mouth to speak when the other Russian turned to glare at the still glowering enforcer.

"Mstislav -enough. Go inside."

The man blanched, pushing away from the doorframe before he pointed towards the alcove; his tone all but desperate as he tried to reason with the other man.

"Nyet, Yasha. I was ordered to keep watch-"

"And you have. I'll handle this for a while. Go. Get a drink."

The man nodded with a huff; pushing past Ripley with a withering glare. She turned, tracking him as he disappeared into the sea of bodies; finally sighing in relief when she could no longer make him out. Oh thank God for that because she knew if the old guard had stayed then their night would've been a bust. And the only other CCX was all the fucking way in Malibu. She glanced back to the smirking man, giving him a grateful nod as his grin became mellow and friendly.

Too bad she could still see the gun at his waist through his jacket. God please don't let her get shot-not today. Today had been weird enough.

"Are you lost, darling?"

She giggled, her shiver at the endearment only partially fake. She'd never tangeled with the Organization- and all because of her own healthy mix respect and fear. Respect for their might and fear of what she'd have to do to get away should she cross a line. She'd already been at death's door once . . . she didn't fancy going back for a while if she didn't have to.

"Nope. Not at all. Actually I'm sort of stuck in a pickle."

He raised a brow before motioning her closer, crooking his finger to her with a sinister smile. She moved, thankful that his eyes were solely on her as she pushed her hair out of her face; flipping it over her shoulder with a practiced shrug.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

She shifted, glancing back towards the club as the music volume rose; her eyes flitting back to lock on the grinning Russian's as she held her cigarette up. All the while praying that she hadn't found the one mobster within all of Long Beach that didn't smoke. But then again that would be her fucking luck today, wouldn't it?

"I seem to have forgotten my lighter. And there's no way in hell that I can go back inside to deal with that _**asshole **_without smoking at least **one** cigarette."

The man laughed, turning to dig through his pocket for a second before he produced a gold zippo; flicking the top and striking it for her with a wolfish grin. She laughed despite herself, leaning in to light the cig as he nodded to her purse.

"Care to share, darling?"

She nodded, digging another out and offering it to him; watching him eye the black clove curiously. She shrugged, taking a deep pull from her own before she exhaled; watching the smoke circle before it formed a ring. It was a trick one of the more tolerable runners up north-Reese-had taught her forever ago. And she was glad it seemed to enthrall the now laughing man as much is initially had her. Christ she just hoped that Frankie was gone before they finished their smoke . . . or she was going to have to get creative to keep the big lug from doing his job.

* * *

><p>Ripley sighed as Frank pushed the Koenigsegg CCX as hard as he could, the blonde boost practically cackling beside her as they rounded a curve; slowing for a light as they neared their next stop. She knew that San would be pissed if he could see the Fish laughing and relaxing in the driver's seat but he deserved all of the hell Frankie gave him. <em>Especially since he'd apparently started to drive more and more like Memphis and Otto out of sheer spite<em>. He took the next turn sharply, both of them sharing a grin before they chuckled again. She loved how the car hugged the road on their way to her drop-and Frank seemed as happy as she was to be back home. Now they just had to grab up the Pagandi Zonda and they could be on their way back to the docks.

_And then she and Sphinx might be able to sit down and figure out what in the hell was going on between them._

Frankie sighed as he slowed; pulling up to the rear of the parking complex the Zonda was being kept in. He turned to her, his grin falling just a bit as she reached for the door. Suddenly so much seemed the same and different, all of the maturity Hex had claimed the man had acquired shining through as he fiddled with the steering wheel cover.

"You gonna be okay, Sin?"

She nodded, grinning at him as she waved him on. So she was the one going after the Zonda but she couldn't afford to be freaked out. Oh sure the last time she'd gone after this particular brand of car she was shot and acquired the nice, horrific scars down her back-scant hours after she and her brooding whatever had settled everything years before. But hey who was thinking about all of that? All of that had been a very long time ago- a lifetime and then some. And she knew for fact now that-after all of the crazy shit she'd had to pull up North; everything thing she'd survived- that she could survive just about anything that happened on a boost.

"Go on, Frank. I'm fine-I'll meet you back at the docks okay?"

Frankie nodded, his eyes taking on the same mischievous glint that had always made her groan. Mainly because it meant whatever was about to come out of his mouth was either going to be A: perverted or B: completely and totally inappropriate for the situation.

"Alright, I'm going Sin. Just remember that if you see anyone with guns run. And watch out for trucks."

Frankie laughed, shaking his head as she got out and made her way to the score. She glanced back, her heart swelling that he'd stayed long enough to watch her walk up the ramp. She waved to him as he nodded back to her, saying a silent prayer that he would be okay as he pulled off towards the docks. She'd missed Frank and San too much for something to happen to them as soon as they got back. She shook her head, glancing down at the watch on her wrist with a sigh. Now she just hoped that everything would work out with the others. She pulled away, heading to the docks as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself.

At least she knew they had one of the hardest damn cars on the sheet taking care of-getting ready to be two.

* * *

><p>Ripley pulled into the Marina, coasting at a rather slow pace as she made her way towards the docks themselves. Other than the slight finesse she and Frank had used to snatch the CCX the night had gone smoothly. But she still couldn't make herself relax the way she normally would with a score in hand. Something was wrong-and it was a nagging gnawing feeling at the back of her mind that just wouldn't stop; eating away at her like a steady ache.<p>

She slowed as she came upon the drop, every hair on the back of her neck rising as she took in the scene before her; her brows furrowing on their own. The CCX was outside the crate, just at the wooden planks and quietly idling. But the driver's door was ajar and the lights were on bright; shining into the otherwise dark container ominously . . . and so far she hadn't seen not one of Caccuzza or Marcello's men. Or Frank and Atley. Ripley stilled, parking the car as she opened her door; reaching for her clutch in the passenger's seat.

She kept her eyes on crate, her fingers opening her purse before they locked around the handle of her blade. But as she went to pull it free something cold and metallic was pressed against her temple, her fingers tightening around the stiletto in time with a deafening click. The sound of a gun being cocked near her ear like thunder in the otherwise quiet lot. Ripley closed her eyes, not trusting herself to speak as a thickly accented voice crooned to her; the gun against her head a grounding presence even over the man's irritating words.

"Careful lyubimaya. No one's here to save you- well c'mon. Out with you."

She gave a minute nod, reaching to shut off the engine when the gun pressed harder against her skull; the metal biting her skin as the man beside her tutted.

"No, no. leave it. I don't want to have to recrank it now do I?"

Ripley nodded again, cutting her eyes to glance at her assailant; clenching her teeth when she realized that he was younger than Kip. Jesus he was a fucking kid . . . and seemed to have no problem threatening to paint the docks red and gray with the insides of her skull. She sighed, keeping her grip on her clutch as she resigned herself to her fate. Apparently not leaving covered in blood had been too much to hope for after all.

"I-I guess not. Where are the others?"

He grinned, nodding towards the container; her heart clenching painfully despite his playful reassurances. She'd seen and heard enough up North to know that it wasn't beyond the realm of reasonable thinking to assume the others were dead. Hell it was one of the Organization's favorite tricks to dispose of multiple bodies. Slay their enemies and load them in cargo crates among rotting fish or pigs-then ship them back to the motherland and let their constituents deal with the rest.

"Waiting on us, lyubimaya. "

Ripley unfolded herself from the low slung car, straightening her dress before the man nudged her forward; the gun moving to the small of her back as he hearded her towards the crate. As they navigated the planks and rounded the corner she let out a thankful breathe; Frankie's eyes widening as he spotted her, his hands behind his head as he glared at the other two Russians standing before them. He went to step forward when the largest brute growled, cocking his gun loudly before he leveled it at Frank's nose. Ripley shook her head, her eyes trailing over to Atley and Marcello as they moved behind the Fish. Both were bloody and bruised but they were breathing. Meaning these idiots wanted something other than bloodshed.

_But what?_

She cut her eyes to Atley, the man nodding just enough to let her know he'd follow her lead as the kid sloped up beside her. Slinging an arm over her shoulders as he twirled the gun from his fingertips. The kid grinned, dipping to rest his chin on her shoulder; his breath hot on her neck as he chuckled and heckled. Pulling her tighter to him as he motioned with his free hand.

"C'mon pretty. No need to be bashful. We're all friends here, right?"

He pushed her in as he stepped away, Ripley having to correct herself before she stumbled; her heels catching in the grooved floor of the crate. She glared over her shoulder at the kid before she could help herself, turning her eyes back to Atley with stern look. They were fucked here-at least until one of the others showed up. But maybe, just maybe they could extend this little charade long enough to actually survive . . . She turned towards the other two mobsters. Only to flinch like she'd been struck, the realization settling on her hard as a familiar face grimaced at her.

One of their captors was the doorman from before-the one the younger boss from Frenzy had dismissed. The man glared at her hatefully before turning to the kid, his voice stern and harsh as he practically barked at the boy.

"Are there any others, Yuri?"

The kid behind her shrugged, moving to sling his arm over her shoulders again with a twisted grin.

"Not that I saw, comrade. Though I have to say I'm angry with my brother. Yasha didn't that this one was so pretty. I can almost understand both of you letting her get away-"

"Enough. I was removed from my post-your brother allowed this trash to leave without incident."

The man turned back to Ripley, his eyes narrowing into green slits. He was furious with her, his soft promise making her skin crawl even as he swore to leave them alive. She knew there were worse things than dying-and she honestly didn't want to know what this crazy fool had thought up.

"Your lives have been spared-this time. However Yasha has instructed me to pass along a message. One not even your master can ignore. Victor."

Ripley bristled, glaring at the Russian as stepped closer to her; clenching her teeth to keep from speaking out. There were very few times that being silent had helped her and she knew-despite how badly she wanted to scream and curse over the assumption that she was some slave to Cacuzza this was one of them. The man holding the gun on Frank moved, pushing the kid off of her before he caught her arms in a vise grip; effectively pinning her in place. Mstislav grinned, pulling a gleaming curved blade from the waistband of his trousers; bringing the tip to rest lightly against her cheek.

The kid-Yuri- seemed to stiffen, his wild blue eyes locking on the blade even as Mstislav's lips spread into a smug grin; deep green boring into aqua as he drug the blade from her temple to her just beside her nose. He hadn't cut her but the blade stung, the light from the CCX causing the metal to glint maliciously. Ripley swallowed, her voice strong despite the tremble she was fighting to contain. She'd been held at knife point before-she had the scars to prove it. But something about the way that this man looked to her, the anxious way he watched and waited for blood to spill left her cold to the core.

"Take the car. There are others-"

Her head jerked to the side as Mstislav struck her hard; her mouth filling with blood from where she'd bitten her tongue even as her lips split painfully. Her cheek ached and burned, letting her know that he'd put some force behind his hit . . . and from the way his arm was trembling he was barely resisting the urge to strike her again. How many times would he hit her before he decided to use that blade?

"Then you should have gone for them, whore. You should have never stolen from us-from me. You have to be punished for that . . . and what better way than to brand you as the thief you are?"

Yuri stepped forward as Mstislav drug the knife down her lips, the blade slicing her already bleeding lip further before it tracked down over her jaw and neck; leaving a bloody trail down to her chest as he chuckled.

"Mstislav-enough. This was not what we were ordered to do! We are to pass a message-not start a war-"

Mstislav snorted, the blade digging into Ripley's chest hard enough to cut as he growled.

"Yasha is weak, Yuri. This is my duty-to avenge myself against the whoring thief that disrespected me. She came into our house, smiled and laughed while he-" he jerked his head towards Frank, his eyes burning hatefully- "took what was ours!"

Yuri shook his head, reaching out to grab Mstislav, stopping him from completing his next pass of the blade over her flesh. Ripley glanced down, the flayed skin mottled with blood and torn tissue; the act of breathing becoming hard as she fought to keep herself calm. If she freaked she could hyperventilate or worse-go into shock. She needed to keep herself together . . . at least until she had a better plan. But as she took in the titled X mark over her heart she knew she would never be able to let this man live.

Not and sleep at night.

"We are here to warn! This goes against everything we were told-every order Yasha issued! He explicitly told you not to touch her! That we were to destroy the car and pass our warning-not this!"

Mstislav shrugged again, turning to glare at the boy harshly.

"You are either with us or against us, boy. Your brother is not here to save you."

Yuri narrowed his eyes, his voice becoming dark and cold as his knuckles tightened. The movement caused the blade to dig into Ripley's skin even harder, making her lean back into the Russian restraining her; his grip tightening painfully before he pushed her forward. She gasped, the blade digging into her flesh deeper than it had before, searing white flashing across her vision as she fought to breathe. She'd survived shoot outs and assassination attempts, had lived through not only cancer but chemo as well. But none of that compared to the feeling of a blade mere inches above your heart.

"Is that a threat,Mstislav?"

"Just a warning, boy. One never knows what could happen. It would be far too easy for one of these idiots to get lose . . . accidents happen. Right, Victor?"

The man behind her nodded, his graveled voice filling the crate for the first time.

"Da. It would be unfortunate but you would not be missed. Few of our brothers appreciate the favor yours has shown you. Just leave it be-the whore will be branded and the car will be burned. It is how Yasha would order any other retaliation-had he not wanted to fuck this one so badly."

Yuri struck before Ripley had the opportunity to draw her next breathe, bringing the gun to Mstislav's head; pulling the trigger twice. Victor went to move, to strike but Ripley stopped him; bringing her head back and into his nose with a sickening crunch. The man released her, moving to clutch his face before he reached for her again; giving her the opening to strike. She pulled the blade, slashing across his chest and clavicle hard before she braced the edge against her forearm; slicing across the man's throat hard enough to separate the tissue. Blood bubbled forth, his red stained hands coming up to hold pressure to the wound even as he crumbled to his knees.

Ripley turned, flicking the blade over her fingers; trying not to focus on the blood thickening as it dried. Yuri looked to her before he sighed, clearly exasperated as he brought his gun level with the side of victor's head. He kept his eyes on her as he pulled the trigger, blood and matter spraying both of them as the Russian's skull caved to the bullet. Ripley stayed still, watching as the man shook his head, spinning the gun around his finger again as he huffed.

"Well I guess Yasha was right. Too bad-I liked Victor. However loose cannons are bad for business . . . but I'm guessing you know that don't you beloved?"

Ripley glared before she shrugged, refusing to look at the large chunk of bloody greyish pink clinging to her shoulder. She could freak over everything later but first she needed to insure there was a later. Frank and Atley both moved closer, Marcello seeming to be in a daze as he looked to the dead Russians at their feet. Seriously? He was a fucking mobster-surely he'd been in a situation similar to this one. Right? Yuri moved, slowly sliding the gun into the waistband of his jeans; his hands sliding into his pockets as he looked to her critically. Finally he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yasha ordered the CCX destroyed . . . what do you plan to do with it?"

Ripley turned to Marcello, nearly rolling her eyes when Atley had to elbow him to break him out of his daze. The Italian jumped, seeming to remember himself before he smooth his hand over his hair; motioning to the cars still idling outside.

"they are for a private order. To be shipped to South America and reworked before they are sold again."

Yuri raised his brows before he nodded, turning back to Ripley with a grin. He pulled something from his pockets, tossing her a set of keys as he moved towards the exit.

"All things considered I'm more than willing to allow you to keep it-damned ugly thing. Its been nothing but heartache since it was brought to us. When do you ship it out?"

Marcello glared at Atley as he answered, the older runner glaring back with equal animosity. Ripley bit her lip, wincing when she caught the deep cut. Fuck it, she'd been through enough tonight. She'd let the men handle this.

"Two nights from now. What fucker? You really want to start with me? Because I gotta tell ya I've been kidnapped hit over the head and held at gun point tonight. I'll kick your fucking ass and not think twice. Hell your boss will even give me a damned bonus if it manages to smarten your ass up some."

Yuri laughed, shaking his head before he turned to Ripley; nodding to the keys.

"Consider it a gift. A token of appreciation from the Romanoff family. As well as payment for disposing of the bodies. Fair enough, lyubimaya?"

Ripley nodded, pushing the keys into her other hand before she extended it to him; her eyes steady as spoke.

"Deal. I apologize-about before. If I had known _**who **_she belonged to before we went out it would've never happened. I don't make it a habit to piss off your friends."

He smiled, laughing as he shook his head; walking down the planks back towards the main gates of the marina.

"Good to know . . . But hopefully we'll see one another again-under better circumstances of course."

Ripley watched him go before she reached up to grab her chest, Frankie moving to help keep her steady as Atley rounded on Marcello again.

"Are you fucking insane?! You sent them to collect a fucking Russian lady?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It seemed an opportune way to send a message, to warn them away-"

"Warn them away! Fuckhead they almost killed us! They cut her up- How the fuck do you think Luka is gonna feel about that, uh? Your fucking partner, the one person you were instructed to protect and shield at all fucking times got sliced and diced. All because you wanted to be a bigshot-"

"I admit it was a regrettable turn of events but-"

"But nothing!"

They heard a car crank in the distance, the sound snapping them out of their shock faster than any bell. Frankie turned to At, undoing his tie before he held it to her chest; the silk sticking to the meat. She hissed, Frank giving her an apologetic smile before he turned to At.

"Guys, can we kill each other later? We kept these fucking things I'd like to get 'em crated. And move the dead bodies before the others get here."

Atley nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket as Marcello did the same. Atley motioned towards the rickety office off in the distance, his tone brooking no argument as he started spouting orders.

"Yeah, I got it. You two go get cleaned up. I brought your clothes with me-there's a shower back there somewhere. You'll have to pick the lock but-"

Ripley nodded, waving him off as she leaned against Frank; her chest burning and itching as she moved.

"Fine. Don't tell the others. Tonight was a onetime ordeal-one that won't be repeated. No need to worry them."

Atley nodded, turning to glare at Marcello.

"Done. But Luka is going to hear about this."

* * *

><p>Hex slid out of the Porsche he'd been slotted to grab, letting the weary looking worker slid into his place. He reached down, shutting the door for the lad, waving him on before he turned to look for the others. Atley was just ahead, glaring and cussing at the Italian . . . while San just looked about ready to burst. Apparently Marcello had done something to work his way under Jackson's skin-something the mobster would learn to avoid in the future. Jackson was hell on wheels when he was pissed-surpassing Memphis or even Sphinx when the mood struck him.<p>

He sighed, reaching up to smooth his hair as he made his way towards them. Atley spotted him, nodding before he continued to give Marcello hell; Santoro finally giving into the temptation as he laughed aloud. Christ what had the man done to deserve this? And where in the world was Lil' Bit?

Hex turned to Jackson, tapping him on the shoulder as he continued to rant and rave. Jackson turned, glaring before he sighed and rolled his eyes; arms wide as he practically snapped.

"What Hex? If you can't see I'm a little busy here-making sure this fucking idiot doesn't get us all killed before tomorrow."

Hex raised a brow but shrugged it off, chalking it up Jackson's renowned paranoia as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He really didn't care what Jackson was on about-he just wanted to know where the girl was so he could be there too. She was about the only thing immune to the bullshit of the Mafia . . . and he wanted to talk to her one more time before she made her final peace with the beast. San had mentioned that he'd seen the man slink off after her before they'd lit out. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess why.

"Easy Jackson. I just need ta know were lil bit is. I've got her keys an need ta give 'em back 'fore I forget."

Atley stilled before he sighed, pointing towards the office as he glared even harder at Marcello. Who seemed about five seconds away from crawling beneath the concrete. Both were dotted with dark spots, the mobster's normally immaculate shirt covered with what looked like oil or even transmission fluid. While Atley's hands were smeared with the same blackish red mess.

"She and Frank went to change-don't go hassle her. She's had a rough enough night because of him."

Hex nodded, moving towards the office more than slightly confused. What in the hell had gone on while the rest of them had been out? And why had the red flecks all over Jackson's shirt and hands seemed remarkably like blood?

* * *

><p>Sphinx stood in the office of the garage, waiting patiently for Ripley to finish up with the others. They'd collected every single car they'd needed tonight with only a few small issues. Namely she and Frank had run into a little trouble of the Russian variety. He still didn't know what all had transpired-other than what Atley had told him. Which had only been that something had come up and the kid had handled it-before she'd torn their resident pitiful mobster a new ass before moving on to Cacuzza himself. He sighed, glancing up as the girl stepped into the office, shedding her coat with a huff as she sank into the old chair behind Otto's desk. She reached down, tugging her blade from her boot and flipped it open; twirling the glittering steel around her fingers as she practically pouted and slumped deeper into the thinning cushion and cracking leather.<p>

And Sphinx was suddenly reminded of the million times he'd watched her do the same damn thing. He shook himself, moving to stand in front of her as she glanced up at him with a raised brow. Finally she rolled her eyes, stretching her feet out to prop on the desk; crossing her ankles as she leaned back and continued to play with the knife. He raised a brow at her. She'd never looked so damn bored before in her life.

"You wanted to talk, right?"

He nodded, settling against the desk as he crossed his arms. She sighed; flicking the stiletto blade closed and shoving it back in her boot. Closing her eyes and leaning back into the chair. He wasn't particularly looking forward to this but they needed to do it. And he wanted to know if what he'd been seeing all night was what he thought. Hex had stayed fairly close to the girl since he'd popped up, choosing to stay near her, Frankie and San instead of reintegrating into the group the way the other three had. Hell he'd walked in on the two of them hugging as soon as he'd gotten to the docks, the giant moron practically caging Ripley to his chest while the girl clung to him; speaking softly as hex had run his fingers through her damp hair.

And while he knew it could be because the man was loyal to Cacuzza he had a feeling it had little to do with the mobster-and tons to do with the way he kept watching her.

"What's gone on with you and the Irishman?"

Ripley's eyes shot open as she leaned forward, looking him over before her eyes narrowed. And Sphinx knew he'd just done something wrong_**. Again.**_ God why did he say anything at all?

"What do you mean 'what's gone on with me and the Irishman?'"

He gave her a deadpan look before rolling his eyes, tossing his hands in the air in defeat as he pushed away from the desk. God he wasn't doing this. They needed to talk about the other million fucking things between them. Not the way that Hex seemed to follow her like a lost puppy or hang on her every word. But his instincts were telling him to be wary of the man-that something massive had happened and he was in the dark.

"Just forget it. We'll talk when you're not in a mood."

She stilled, looking at him like he was insane before she was up and in his face. Practically growling at him as they argued.

"_**This**_ is what you wanted to talk about? _**Hex?!**_ Not the way we've been . . . or how you-You want to grill me about my relationship with Hex! Is this the only reason you even-"

He growled, running a hand over his face as he glared down at her. _Oh __**great**_**.** Now she thought the only reason he'd said anything-had apologized- and wanted to talk about things was because of the Irishman. He shook his head, trying to get a rein on his temper. It wouldn't do for him to fly off on her about this. He'd done that before about Cacuzza and the wedding . . . and he'd been wrong both times. He needed to calm down. But her next words made that extremely hard to accomplish.

"You are a real piece of work, Sphinx. Do you know that? I mean honestly where do you get off asking me anything about anything? What happened between me and Hecksland happened while we were apart. Which is a hell of a lot more than you can say and you _**know**_ it. So do yourself a favor and leave it alone."

He growled, dipping to where their noses were nearly touching as he seethed at her. Fuck calming down. They were going to finish this and now. Because she had just admitted to allowing that idiot to touch her.

"Whatever happened? What _**did**_ happen, Chaosia? Because the two of you seem awful cozy to have just run a few sheets together. What, did you jump from my bed to his?"

Ripley flinched like she'd been hit before she started to shut down; walling herself off from him and everything going on. He cursed to himself. That isn't what he'd wanted and he hadn't meant to say that to her. Not really. He sighed, shaking his head as he reached out to touch her but she moved away; staying out of his reach as she looked at him coldly.

"Do you want to know what I did after I left, Sphinx? Really?"

He looked her over, nodding just enough for her to see it as he let his hand fall back to his side. He was suddenly overwhelmed with regret at the hard look that passed behind her sea glass eyes. Ripley however didn't seem to care about any of that as she looked him over, letting him see just how damned cold she'd gotten. Reminding him that she really wasn't the person she had been. His girl would've never looked at him like this, would've never sliced into him as hard as she could.

She'd changed . . . and he was responsible for most of it.

"I _jumped_ from your bed to a hospital bed. And I stayed there for a good three months, going through surgery after surgery until I could go home. And then it was chemo treatment after chemo treatment. With no one but Paul, Coop, Hex and Luka. Paulo and Hex found Cacuzza bleeding to death and brought him to me to hide. I was in my second run of chemo and I wasn't responding. My _**cancer**_ was aggressive- hell, they ended up having to do a partial hysterectomy just to get all of it. So do you want to know what went on with me and the Irishman? _**Hex **_is the one who went to doctor's appointments with me, stayed with me at the shop when I was sick and helped me try and keep Luka from going insane while he moved everything to Frisco."

She looked up at him, shaking her head as she continued. And he felt a solid cold rock settle in his gut. Raines had told him that she'd been sick but he never said it had been this bad. _She'd almost died . . ._

"_**Hex **_stayed up with me at night when the reality that I had a forty three percent chance of surviving everything was crushing me. _**He **_held my hair back when I got sick and tried his damnedest to make me laugh. To do anything to make me feel better. Hell he almost came to Long Beach to get_** you**_ when I went back into the hospital the last time."

He stilled looking at her.

"Why didn't he? I would've come, Chaosia."

She rolled her eyes, turning from him.

"Oh please. You freaked on me because I cleaned your apartment. And screamed loud enough for the world to hear that I wasn't your wife or girlfriend. You can sit here and tell me you would've come all day long Sphinx but I _**know**_ you. You would've stayed away just to prove I didn't have _**control**_ over you. Which is** exactly** why Paul pushed Hex to keep from doing it."

He growled, stepping closer to her and catching her arms; tugging her into him. She could hate him for the rest of his life but she wasn't going to do this. He wasn't letting her think that he'd honestly felt that way. Hell when he'd heard fucking four years after the fact that she'd been sick his world almost caved. She had to know that. He looked over her before sighing, shaking his head before he looked to their feet. And he hated doing this but he made himself . . . forcing the words out even though they were bitter and ashen in his mouth. Because he hated having to admit this to her even if he needed to.

"I would've come, Chaosia. I snapped at you, alright? I fucked everything up between us by being a wanker but I'd done worse and you stayed. I went to Atley-**fucking** _**Atley**_- and _**begged**_ him to just go back with me. To try and help me fix it. And you know what he did? Punched me in the fucking gut and told me I'd just screwed everything up for myself. And to wait for you to calm down because he wasn't going to see you in jail for killing me. When we got there the next morning you were **gone.**"

He took a breath before continuing. And he felt her eyes on him even as he looked away from her.

"I wanted you . . . you were the first fucking person besides Jackson to even try to stick with me. And I knew I wasn't what you needed -that no matter how much I wanted it to, our lives weren't going to go like Donnie and Nikole's. Or anything even close. We weren't going to get married. We weren't going to last forever."

He felt more than saw her move but he was in no way prepared for the solid hit to the left side of his jaw. Or for his head to snap back the other way as she swung again, catching him on the right side. He caught her before she swung a third time, pulling her to him as she glared up at him with watery eyes. He felt his heart swell at what she told him, a cautious hope building with it.

"All I_** wanted**_, all I _**needed**_ was **you**. I didn't _**want**_ to get married . . . I didn't _**want**_ to be Donnie and Kole or Sway and Memphis. Or anyone else but **us**. I just wanted you to love me back. Nothing lasts forever Sphinx. But I would've loved you til the day I died if you would've let me."

He dipped, cupping her face as she went to turn away. And he knew what he needed to tell her. That he'd started falling in love with her the moment she'd tried to clean his fingers in his kitchen. That seeing she'd left him had killed him but he didn't get to. Because she looked up at him and gave a little bark of sarcastic laughter. And it cut right through him.

"But you didn't. You wanted out so I let you go . . . and you know what you did? You went right back to the way you were before. Living for no one else but you and now you get mad at me because I slept with the one fucking person who stuck with me through everything? How many women did you sleep with, Sphinx? Other than the redhead from before? Ten? Twenty? How many?"

He stilled, looking her over before he felt himself start to get angry. He tried to push it down, to quell it but he couldn't. She'd openly admitted to screwing Hex and she was asking him this?

"You left me, Chaosia. Not the other way around. So what does it matter? More to the point what about _**you?**_ You obviously didn't wait to crawl in bed with Hex. Hell I don't know why it shocks me. He chased you from the moment he saw you . . . and you always kept him right there. The same way you did Castlebeck. I bet you're all torn up about your precious cop being married now aren't you?"

She glared up at him before her lips spread into a dark grin; Sphinx surprised to find himself wanting to lean into her even as she mocked him and cooed.

"I hate to break this to you, lover but I went to his wedding two years after I left._** Hex**_ even went with me. Roland_** did**_ ask about you though. He'd had to see you some because of work and wondered why he never saw me anymore-why Otto gave him a Wake Beach address for me to get my invitation . And I didn't _**just**_ start sleeping with Hex, Sphinx. We_** dated**_ while I was up North."

He glared at her, tugging her closer. He knew he didn't have a right to be angry but he was. Hex had touched what was his, had tried to take the only fucking thing in the world that was worth anything to him and he hadn't even known about it.

"How long?"

She snorted at him, rolling her eyes before she went to turn away. But he kept her there, keeping their faces almost touching as he growled at her again.

"How long, Chaosia?"

She cut her eyes to him suddenly a little more open as she answered him.

"Almost four months, alright. After I'd been gone for _**over**_ two years. We tried but we're better as friends. Well that and he's gaga in love with someone. Has been for years."

Sphinx growled again; even angrier that she had allowed herself to be second best for the damned idiot. _But_- the little voice in the back of his head piped up- _she was used to that with you wasn't she? At least the Irishman probably __**talked**__ to her. Let her touch him and was content to be with her. Hell he probably loved getting to spread her across their bed and enjoy her. _

He shook himself, looking down to her as she spoke again.

"Why does it matter to you Sphinx? Why do you keep doing this to me? One minute you can't keep your hands off of me and then you want to get mad because I tried to have a life after you. I knew you wouldn't give up everything after I left. And while it pisses me off I made friends with it. How can you honestly sit here and be like this when you did the same damn thing?"

He looked down to her, trying not to glare as he reigned in his temper. He hadn't needed to start this with her but as she continued he felt his control start to wane. She needed to shut up or he was going to do something they would both regret.

"And as far as Hex _**-*sigh***_ _**You**_ assumed I slept with him as soon as I left just like you _**assumed**_ I wanted him before. We're just friends, Sphinx. Despite everything that happened between us it's all we are. All we can be."

His grip on her arm tightened and he seethed down to her, his nose touching hers as she glared up at him. And he knew he was going to live to regret this but he didn't care. He'd been right, the fucking bastard had touched her and he would die for it. Even with everything he'd done to help her.

"I hope you're not too attached to him, Chaosia. Because I'll kill him for touching you."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she looked away from him.

"Why? You're not my master Sphinx, remember? You're the one who taught me that. And I'm not giving up one of the few people who stuck-who _**keeps **_sticking with me just so you won't be jealous."

He looked her over intently, glaring at her darkly even as he dipped to bring their lips together. Tracing the looping tattoo on her wrist with his thumb as he spoke to her.

"No lover-I'm not you're master. But you _**are**_ mine. And I'll kill him if he so much as thinks of touching you again."

Shock flashed across her face before his lips smashed into hers. But before he could deepen the kiss she hissed, pulling away as her lip started to bleed; dark red blood pouring from a cut on her bottom lip. He blinked, reaching to wipe it away when she pulled back; swatting his hands from her face as she pushed him back. She glared, shaking her head as she reached up to hold pressure to her oozing lip; muttering to herself as he watched her in stunned amazement.

Her lip wasn't just bleeding it was gushing, just like her jaw was puffy and swollen. And he suddenly knew that it was probably red and bruising beneath the heavy makeup. Atley had said they'd run into trouble-but Ripley had handled it. He reached for her again, his gut clenching as she pulled away even farther.

"Stop, alright? My damned face hurts enough without you trying to damn touch it."

"You were hurt-how?"

She rolled her eyes, reaching into Otto's desk and pulling out a semiclean shop rag; holding the cleanest edge to her lip as she waved him off.

"It's fine. Just go, alright? We'll talk later. Right now I just-"

He growled, stepping closer; crowding her against the desk as he glowered down at her. How was he supposed to show her he was serious, prove that he actually wanted more out of her than just the fling she'd always assumed she was when she wouldn't let him close enough to help her? She'd let Hex practically wrap himself around her but he was supposed to stay at arms length? He sighed, shaking his head; turning to leave before he stopped.

"You claim that you're giving me a chance but I've yet to see it, Chaosia. Part of being friends is caring enough to make sure you're okay. Hell that's something you all but drilled into me from the first time we . . ."

He dipped his head, reaching up to rub the back of his neck anxiously. He just needed to leave, to let her get over whatever had happened before they tried to hash through the mess they'd made of each other. But even knowing that he couldn't seem to stop the words from spilling over his lips, his eyes locked on a particularly worn spot in the floor as he fought to keep from looking back at her. He knew he was baring a lot, making her shoulder more than he should but he couldn't help it.

_Just like he couldn't bare seeing her go cold if she suddenly decided to forgo her promise._

"I'm sorry, Love . I am so bloody sorry. I never meant to hurt you . . . I never meant for any of this to happen. I wanted you then-I still do. I just-its impossible not to touch you, not to talk to you with you being back. I didn't want anything but for you to come back the whole time you were gone. I-I can't-"

A hand on his shoulder made him turn, his eyes locking with hers as she slid her fingers up and over his neck; tracing his cheek as she looked at him. She looked up at him before pulling her lip between her teeth; stretching onto her tiptoes as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, Sphinx . . . but this can't- I can't. I_** need**_ time. _**Space** _to work through this or we aren't ever going to be anything. I know you don't think that's fair but I'm not that kid anymore. And you** need** to realize that. I've done so much-I have so much blood on my hands now that I-"

She moved; going to pull back from him as she shook her head, causing him to groan before he turned to cup her face. Only to look at her worriedly as she started to shut down on him. He traced her cheek, tugging her face up as he dipped to kiss her. And he felt all of his anger and suspicion start to wither as he noticed the moisture on her cheeks. He sighed, running his cheek along hers. She opened her mouth to speak again when he cut her off, slashing his lips over hers hungrily as she gasped and leaned into him. And he knew-despite her words and protests that she was still as enraptured by this as he was. He shifted, earning himself another wonderful little gasp as he laved her torn lip; whispering against to the torn flesh the way he had before he'd spoken to her.

"I love you."

She took in a staggering breath and he grew bolder, cupping her face with one hand as the other found her hips; tugging her flush against him. And he tried not to groan at the sensation the little jerk of her hips that resulted gave him. He moved again, kissing her before he spoke to her. Loud enough that he knew she could hear him.

"I love you . . . I have for so long. Don't hold this against me, Love. We'll hash the rest in the daylight but **_promise_** you'll stay with me. Don't leave. Not again."

She looked up at him through her lashes uncertainly before nodding once; her voice tearing through his elation as she kissed him again. God it wasn't what he wanted, it wasn't how he wanted things but it was something. He could work with something . . . if he didn't fuck everything up first.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Every fucking thing out in the open. Christ writing these two is worse than herding cats!<em>


End file.
